Le mensonge
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Chapitre 8. Le dénouement de cette fics. lisez la, elle est pas si mal y parrait Attention, chapitre 3 avec une scène de viol assez heu enfin voila quoi et beaucoup de lemon... à 2 ou 3 avec yaoi et Hétéro et bi.
1. Chapter 1

Le mensonge…

Me voici avec la première partie d'un OS assez chaud. Peut être moins que mes autres fics mais assez chaude. Alors, je me suis lancé dans un mélange des genres avec du yaoï, du bi et de l'hétéro…

Je vous laisse découvrir les couples.

Le mensonge…

Duo alluma une cigarette. Il s'adossa aux nombreux coussins et remonta un peu le drap sur ses jambes nues. A ses côtés, Heero poussa un grognement indistinct.

« Quoi ?

« Je déteste les capotes. Quand je sens pas ton sperme me remplir puis couler, j'ai l'impression de pas vraiment avoir couché avec toi…

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais on est obligé de les utiliser…

« Comment je vais faire ? Demain, je vais me marier…

« Ce sera une bonne épouse, elle est sincèrement amoureuse de toi…

« Mais je ne l'aimes pas, le coupa Heero, je ne l'aimes pas, c'est toi que j'aime…

« Hoo, Duo avait rougi, c'est la plus belle des déclaration d'amour mais on a pas le choix. Si tu ne veux pas que ton père ne nous sépare ou pire ne nous tue, tu n'as pas le choix.

Heero se serra contre lui.

« Baises-moi encore…

Duo sourit, ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse sincère.

« Plus maintenant Heero. Tu risques d'avoir encore mal demain.

« Mais cette douleur ne sera rien comparé à celle de mon âme…

Duo le prit dans ses bras.

« Parfois, j'aurai souhaité ne t'avoir jamais rencontrer.

« Moi aussi.

Duo écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il prit son sexe en main et se caressa lentement. Sa verge se redressa lentement. Il se masturba avec délicatesse. Quand il fut pleinement dur, il prit un préservatif, l'enfilant d'un geste vif.

« Je te maudis… Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je n'aurais pas mal.

« Et je ne souffrirai pas.

Duo saisit le bras d'Heero durement. Sans égard, il le retourna. Sa main saisit la nuque d'Heero, la maintenant contre le matelas, de l'autre, il remonta ses hanches fines.

« Pour notre dernière fois, je vais te sauter comme une chienne…

Heero remua, gémit.

« Baises-moi !

Sans préavis, Duo posa sa verge sur l'anus, il y eut un bruit de plastique qui leur fit grincer des dents.

Duo enfonça sa verge durement. Heero mordit le drap pour ne pas crier.

« Putain, tu es toujours aussi étroit malgré le nombre de fois.

Sans attendre plus, il recula puis se renfonça si fort que le corps d'Heero avança sur le matelas.

« Je vais te défoncer si fort que ton corps ne m'oubliera jamais. Tu pourras pas te prendre un autre queue.

Il se recula une nouvelle fois puis le reprit. Sans attendre, son corps se jeta furieusement dans celui, soumis, contre lui.

Pendant un long moment, Heero réussit à contenir ses cris. Il serrait les dents. Lentement, une de ses mains remonta le long de son corps pour se toucher. Duo la saisit au vol. il lui tordit le bras dans le dos.

« Tu ne touches pas tant que je n'en ai pas décidé.

Heero grogna, il donna un coup de hanche vers le haut. Duo s'enfonça violement et resta immobile. Il venait de jouir.

Heero sentait la brûlure de l'insatisfaction au creux de ses reins. Duo sortit, enleva tranquillement le préservatif, le noua puis le jeta dans la poubelle de la chambre de l'hôtel minable ou ils s'étaient réfugié.

Heero attendait, toujours à quatre pattes, que Duo daigne le laisser se soulager.

Duo le retourna, écarta ses cuisses et plongea entre. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur l'érection encore pulsante de son amant. Il suça vite et fort, faisant crier le petit brun.

Sans se départir de son calme, Duo se retira.

« Pourquoi cries-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

« Suces-moi, fais-moi ce que tu veux… Duo… je suis à toi…

« Et je suis à toi Heero. Je suis à toi…

x.x.x.x.

Heero se plaça devant son miroir. Il tira sur le noueux papillon.

« Ne touches pas Heero !

« Mais Trowa, ça m'étrangle…

« C'est le stress qui t'étrangle.

« Trowa, si… Je… Je ne voulais plus… Pas…

« Chut ! Ne dis rien que tu vas regretter Heero. Je sais très bien ou tu veux en venir.

Heero le regarda, les yeux inquiets. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne.

« Allez, c'est l'heure.

Trowa l'entraîna jusque devant les immenses portes de bois les séparant du long couloir central.

Ils entrèrent, des centaines de visage se tournèrent vers eux. Heero eut un mouvement de recul. Trowa lui saisit le bras et murmura entre ses dents :

« Avances !

Heero serra les dents, se tendit, posa un pied sur les dalle de marbres. Un léger sifflement lui fit tourner la tête. Duo se tenait dans le coin, habillé en noir, comme en deuil.

Heero le regarda dans les yeux une seconde et avança fièrement, comme un condamné à mort avance vers l'échafaud. Son père lui fit un sourire ravi, légèrement sardonique.

Les deux jeunes hommes se placèrent devant l'hôtel et attendirent. Peut de temps après, la musique retentit, les portes s'ouvrirent. Heero dut se retourner, il vit huit enfants s'avancer, jetant des pétales de fleurs rose, blanche et rouge autours d'eux.

Une jeune femme au bras d'un homme imposant suivait, elle portait une belle robe blanche, pleine de dentelles, de diamants, de froufrou inutile.

Elle avançait d'un pas fier, comme la reine qu'elle était. Son père lâcha son bras et elle se retrouva seule devant l'hôtel en compagnie d'Heero. Le prêtre parla un long moment sur les engagement la mariage et tous un tas de sujet. Heero décrocha rapidement.

Trowa le fit revenir à lui avec un discret coup de coude.

« … De l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Il y eut un silence froid.

« Oui.

« Et, vous Mademoiselle Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, voulez-vous épouser Heero Yuy Lowe de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, blablabla jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

« Oui !

« Bien, je vous déclare marie et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Heero se pencha sur elle, souleva le voile blanc et l'embrassa. Rapidement, sans amour. La jeune femme rougit. La salle applaudit. Heero sentit une boule d'amertume remonter le long de sa gorge.

Le reste de son mariage se déroula dans un brouillard confus. Il se rappela confusément avoir dansé, joué son rôle de marié à la perfection.

x.x.x.x.

La domestique l'emmenait à travers les couloirs. Elle se tenait très droite dans sa tenue de soubrette du pur style anglais. Elle s'arrêta devant une double porte de bois clair.

« Vos appartement monsieur. Il y a un téléphone sur la table de chevet, faites le un pour me joindre, jour comme nuit.

« Merci.

« Bonne nuit Monsieur Yuy Lowe.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma d'un geste sec.

Il garda les yeux fermé un petit moment puis les rouvrit. La chambre n'était pas si mal. Des murs clairs, un immense lit à baldaquins avec des rideaux épais de couleurs pourpres.

Sans attendre, il s'assit devant le somptueux secrétaire. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se mit au travail. Il devait travailler d'arrache pied pour la Wing Corp. Si on père était satisfait de son travail, il pourrait s'éclipser quelques jours pour rejoindre Duo.

La porte grinça, sa femme entra. Elle se tenait les main, tremblante de peur.

« Heu, Heero, je dois vous avouer que je n'ai encore… jamais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, rouge de honte. Heero la regarda. Il ne la connaissait même pas de vu avant le mariage, quelques heures plus tôt.

Il se leva, imperturbable. Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller. Elle le regarda, inquiète.

« Venez…

Sa voix était un peu bourrue. Elle eut un sourire triste.

« Oui.

Elle s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et commença à délasser son corset. Heero, en boxer, défit le lit. Il y avait le drap de soie blanc. Il grimaça, son père était donc tant attaché à toutes ces anciennes traditions stupides.

La jeune femme enleva son haut, délassa sa jupe facilement. Elle se redressa devant lui. Elle ne portait que de la petite lingerie.

Heero ferma les yeux, pensa très fort à Duo et la regarda de nouveau.

« Tressez-vous les cheveux s'il vous plait.

Elle le regarda, un éclair de tristesse les traversant.

« Je risquerai de vous faire mal sinon se rattrapa Heero.

« Ho… Elle eut l'air soulagé. Bien sur.

Lentement, elle tressa ses longs cheveux blonds. Heero la regardait faire, sentant l'excitation monter en lui. Elle avait des mimiques semblables à Duo comme ça.

Il se redressa, s'avança vers elle. Son sexe gonflait lentement dans son boxer.

« Vous êtes vierge ?

«Oui.

« Mon père a fait mettre le drap blanc. Laissez-vous faire et tout se passera bien.

Lentement, Heero la repoussa au milieu du lit. Il la déshabilla rapidement, prenant garde à ne pas saccager ses vêtements.

Elle avait de petits seins fermes. Des longues jambes imberbes et des hanches étroites. Lentement, Heero passa sa main sur sa poitrine, il sentit les tétons se durcir. Il en pinça un presque violement. La corpos frissonna. Elle retient un hoquet de surprise. Heero appliquait les gestes de Duo sur lui quand ils faisaient l'amour.

Il caressa le ventre plat qui se contracta. Il voulait en finir au plus vite. Son sexe durcissait. Il toucha enfin son pubis. Sa main caressa dans le sens contraire des poils puis écarta les petites lèvres avec deux doigts. Réléna eut un autre hoquet. Ses jambes s'écartèrent par réflexe.

Heero toucha avec précaution. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme était fait une femme. Duo était la seule personne à l'avoir touché de cette façon la. Il tripota un petit moment puis trouva une bosse. Il appuya dessus.

Réléna se redressa, étouffant un cri entres ses mains. Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas, la respiration haletante. Heero eut un sourire ironique.

Lentement, il fit de petit mouvement circulaire à cet endroit, appuyant parfois plus fort et le frôlant à d'autre. Il sentit ses doigts se couvrir d'un liquide un peu pâteux.

Il fit descendre ses doigts, caressant l'entré de son vagin. Il poussa un peu son intrusion à l'intérieur.

Les muscles internes de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur ses doigts. Il n'insista pas, les retira pour les porter à sa bouche. Il suça la substance. Son autre main pinçait toujours la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Il lui enfonça ses doigts plein de sécrétion dans la bouche et de l'autre, se mit à la masturber violement. Elle se tendit, son corps convulsa légèrement et s'affaissa. Un liquide coula.

Heero renfonça ses doigts, les muscles glissaient, graissaient par les sécrétions.

Il la retourna d'un coup sec, plaqua son visage sur les draps, lui faisant de même remonter les fesses.

Tenant sa nuque d'une main, il se masturba de l'autre puis se plaça. Il bloqua sa respiration et pénétra le vagin ferme en une fois, déchirant l'hymen fragile. Un peu de sang goûta sur les draps. Heero resta immobile. Réléna laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle avait mal.

Heero recula et la reprit fermement. Elle gémit. Il commença un mouvement de pénétration sec. Il voulait se dépêcher de finir. Son sexe pénétra l'antre dans un bruit mouillé, écoeurant pour lui.

Sa main lâcha la hanche, glissa délicatement vers son pubis et la masturba. Le vagin se contracta, elle éprouva enfin du plaisir. Son corps remua, accompagnant ses mouvements. Heero accentua ses coup, la pénétrant plus vite, plus profond.

Elle se tendit soudain. La main d'Heero fut mouillée par ses sécrétions. Il donna les derniers coups de rein et jouie à son tour.

Il se retira d'elle. Son but étant atteint, à savoir la culbuter le plus souvent possible pour qu'elle tombe enceinte la plus vite possible, le distendant ainsi de s'acquitter de cette tâche.

Il toucha son anus. Il était contracté, fin, étroit. Réléna le regarda, sans comprendre.

« Je reviens…

Heero quitta le lit et passa dans la salle de bain attenante. Il ouvrit la douche, se glissa sous les jets chauds. Son sexe était dur et son anus palpitant. Il s'accroupit, ses cuisses écartées.

Lentement, il caressa sa verge lentement tout en faisant glisser son autre main entre ses fesses. Il enfonça lentement deux doigts, les remua lentement puis força un peu son anneau de muscle et en glissa un troisième.

Il se mit rapidement à les bouger. Son sexe vibra, se tendit. Heero se mordit les lèvres ravalant ses gémissements.

Il donna un violent coup de poignet et éjacula. Ses jambes tremblèrent et ses genoux tombèrent au sol. Il retira ses doigts, les rinça sous le jet et se redressa.

Il se lava rapidement, s'essuya et retourna dans la chambre. Réléna dormait, ses cuisses encore maculées de sperme et de sang. Heero eut un sourire triste, il aurait temps aimé pouvoir regarder Duo plutôt qu'elle.

Il se rassit devant son écran et continua de travailler. Au matin, son père entra dans la chambre sans frapper, accompagné de deux témoins. Heero et Réléna dormaient, un peu loin l'un de l'autre.

Odin Yuy Lowe arracha les couvertures pour dévoiler le drap blanc de soie.

« Ha ! Mon fils ! Je suis fier de voir que tu es bon dans ce domaine aussi.

Réveillé en sursaut, Réléna se couvrit de son déshabillé. Odin arracha le drap blanc taché de sang et sortit sur le balcon. Il brandit le drap devant les invités assemblés dans le jardin.

Il y eut des cris, des applaudissements et Odin accrocha de drap à la barrière de métal.

Il rentra, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est bien ma bru, j'espère que maintenant, vous allez me faire de beaux enfants.

Réléna rougit.

« Je l'espère aussi, monsieur.

« Allons, appelles-moi Odin.

L'homme éclata de rire et sortit. Trowa, un des deux témoins, ébouriffa les cheveux d'Heero puis quitta la pièce à son tour avec l'autre personne.

Réléna lui fit un sourire ravie, elle avait l'air beaucoup moins prude maintenant.

x.x.x.x

Trois mois après leur mariage, Réléna n'était toujours pas enceinte. Pourtant, Heero la prenait chaque soir et chaque matin, de façon mécanique, toujours en levrette.

Il avait pris l'habitude de se masturber et de se sodomiser de ses doigts dans la douche après chaque séance avec sa femme. Il se languissait de plus en plus de Duo.

Un soir, pourtant, une occasion se présenta à lui. Il était déjà dans la chambre, travaillant sur un rapport conséquent quand sa femme entra, l'air un peu essoufflé.

« Que vous arrive-t-il donc ?

« Ma sœurs va accoucher ! Mon Dieu, je suis si ravi pour elle. Me permettez-vous d'aller la voir ? Je serais de retour demain dans l'après-midi.

« Bien sur, une naissance est un événement important dans une famille.

La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement et sonna la bonne. Elle quitta la demeure une heure après. Heero décrocha son portable et composa un numéro de tête.

« Elle s'en va. Elle rentre demain après midi.

« J'arrive.

Il raccrocha. Heero passa dans la salle de bain, prit un douche, se savonnant pour enlever toutes odeurs de sa femme puis s'essuya. Il s'habilla en moulant, se coiffa sommairement. Il mit des draps propres et s'assit à son bureau.

Une grosse heure après, une ombre se glissa dans sa chambre. Heero eut un sourire aisément qualifiable de lubrique et détacha lentement sa chemise.

Il sentit des mains saisit ses épaules, le retourner et une bouche attraper ses lèvres. Duo se pressa contre son dos.

« Je vais te sauter.

Heero frissonna de désir.

« Je vais te baiser si fort que tu vas en saigner… Je vais t'éjaculer dedans encore et encore…

Heero grogna.

« Baises-moi.

Duo le fit basculer en avant. Heero encore habillé, cambra le dos, faisant ressortir ses fesses.

« Tu la saute elle pas vrai ? Tu la prends comment ? Tu la regarde, tu l'embrasse ? Tu lèches sa chatte pleine de mouilles fade ? Hein ? Ca t'excite de la baiser cette fille ?

Tout en parlant, Duo baissa le pantalon d'Heero juste assez pour découvrir les fesses. Il les écarta d'une main, l'autre saisissant un peu brusquement la verge.

« Ho putain, que tu m'as manqué…

Duo tâta l'anus. Il s'ouvrit facilement sous ses doigts.

« Ho, je vois que tu t'es amusé avec non ? Hum, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu mettre la dedans ?

« Mes doigts…

« Ho oui… Si sex…

Duo ouvrit sa braguette, sortit sa verge en érection et la frotta contre les fesses d'Heero. Ce dernier grogna.

« Putain, fais quelque chose, ne restes pas la comme ça …

Duo eut un ricanement.

« D'accord…

Sans plus d'hésitation, Duo le pénétra. Son sexe s'enfonça sur toute la longueur, sans rencontrer de résistance. Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, gémit de plaisir et arrondit le dos.

Le temps se suspendit. L'air sembla se figer. Duo soupira de bien être.

« Tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai pas pu m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre…

« Je ne l'aime pas…

« Je me dégoûte… Tu es marié et moi je te viole…

« Non, je suis d'accord…

« Ca ne change rien, je te saute dans ton lit conjugal… Je te fais l'amour dans tes draps… La ou tu la touches et je ressens de la jalousie…

« Je penses toujours à toi quand je…

« Et je pense à toi des que je touche quelqu'un… Je te salie de mes fantasmes…

« Salie-moi… Que je puisse continuer de t'aimer alors que tu es loin de moi.

Duo haleta. Il donna enfin son premier coup de rein. La friction leur arracha un cri. Heero se propulsa en arrière.

« Ohh oui !!

Duo commença à se mouvoir lentement.

« Tu es toujours aussi bon…

« Toi aussi…

Leurs corps retrouvèrent leurs habitudes. Heero serra les fesses, serra les dents et se jeta en arrière. La verge égratigna la peau fine, du sang coula le long de ses cuisses.

Duo poussa un grognement de bête, saisit les hanches fines entre ses mains et prit enfin son amant correctement. Heero serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

« Encore… Encore… Encore…

Heero se tendit. La main de Duo commença lentement à bouger sur la verge dure.

« Pas comme ça…

Duo eut un sourire. Il sortit de l'intimité brûlante. Il sentit la morsure du froid comme un coup de poignard. Il retourna Heero, arracha ses vêtements, retira les siens tout aussi vite.

Il allongea Heero sur le dos, remonta ses jambes, se glissa entre et frotta sa verge dure contre l'anus encore ouvert. Il entra seulement son gland, caressant le contour de ses doigts.

« Je sais que tu aimes ça…

« Je l'aime juste parce que c'est toi…

Duo s'enfonça complètement.

« Tu es si bon… Encore meilleur qu'avant…

Il se mit enfin à bouger correctement, sans à-coup, frappant sur la prostate. Heero retenait ses cris, pour ne pas alerter les domestiques.

La verge de Duo gonfla encore, vibrant. Il saisit le sexe raide d'Heero, le masturbant rapidement. Il se pencha sur le visage de son partenaire, lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille et murmura, en un souffle haletant.

« Je t'aime…

Heero se tendit, mordit ses lèvres pour retenir ses cris et jouie, en de longs jets de spermes laiteux.

Devant sa soudaine contraction, Duo se retient le pus possible puis jouie à son tour. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, haletant, couvert de sueur.

Duo se retira lentement. Un mélange homogène de sang et de sperme s'écoula de son anus ouvert.

« Ca va ?

« Oui… Ho mon Dieu… Duo… Tu m'as manqué…

- Toi aussi Heero… J'ai cru que je pourrais jamais plus te revoir… Que tu ne voudrais peut être plus de moi après avoir goûter aux plaisir de la chair des femmes…

« Duo, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme… Tu as été le premier en presque tout… Mon premier ami, mon premier amant…

Duo sentait son sexe se redresser à cette déclaration.

« Je ferais tout pour toi Duo…

Duo retient une larme.

« Je t'aime.

Duo enjamba le corps transpirant de son amant. Il s'assit sur les hanches étroites. Il se mit lentement à se frotter contre.

La respiration d'Heero se fit plus rapide, plus haché.

« Prends-moi Duo… Je veux te sentir toi et seulement toi à l'intérieur de moi…

x.x.x.x.

Réléna referma la porte de sa chambre et se laissa glisser contre le montant de bois. Elle ferma les yeux, se frotta les paupières de ses poings.

Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de voir. Son mari, dans leur lit, en train de se faire prendre par un autre homme. Un autre homme dont il était amoureux. Elle sentait son cœur saigner.

Lentement, elle se redressa, lissa sa robe, et se dirigea vers le hall. Elle allait quand même aller voir sa sœur finalement.

x.x.x.x.

Duo saisit les chevilles d'Heero les redressa et s'insinua dans son intimité étroite. Leurs halètements devenaient de plus en plus discontinue. Heero tenait fermement la tresse de son partenaire dans ses mains.

Duo le prenait depuis des heures, Heero ne sentait plus aucun de ses muscles, la douleur parcourait chacun de ses muscles, son anus restait distendu. Il avait trop mal pour éprouver du plaisir. Duo s'en rendait bien compte mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bander des que son corps frôlait celui de son amant.

Heero aussi état excité mais il avait trop mal pour continuer. La lune était haute dans le ciel, il ne savait pas combien de fois Duo l'avait pris plus de dix sans aucun doute.

Comprenant sa douleur, son amant se retira avant de jouir. Il s'allongea correctement sur le lit et installa le garçon sur lui, en 69. Sans attendre, il engloutit son sexe. Il pénétra l'anus d'un seul doigt.

Heero profita de ses caresses un petit moment puis les reproduisit. Sans se départir de leurs fougues, ils se sucèrent mutuellement de longues minutes. Heero fut le premier à se lâcher. Il éjacula longuement, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

Duo changea alors de position, il s'installa confortablement assis, le dos callé par les oreillers. Heero, à genoux devant lui, regarda le sexe pointant vers le ciel. Il se pencha entres les jambes ouverte de Duo et avala la verge sans hésiter.

Il se servait beaucoup de sa langue, cajolant l'énorme sexe, soufflant et aspirant juste le nécessaire pour faire plaisir à son amant.

Duo résista un long moment. Heero leva une de ses mains, lentement. Il la posa sur la poitrine de Duo, juste sur les tétons raides.

Il la laissa la quelques secondes puis pinça brusquement un des bourgeons de chair. Duo sursauta, se tendit, gémit puis éjacula au deuxième serrement.

Heero avala la semence sans répugnance. Il regarda son amant dans les yeux et ils s'embrasèrent, un long baisé de cinéma.

Heero se pelotonna contre Duo.

« Tu vas devoir partir, le soleil va se lever…

« Oui…

« Je… Je ne veux pas… Duo ! Emmènes-moi avec toi… Je veux pas rester seul…

« On peut pas maintenant, ton père nous ferait tuer mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, des que l'occasion se présente, je t'emmènes avec moi dans un pays très lointain.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Heero se leva et passa dans la salle de bain, toujours suivi de son amant.

Ils se douchèrent ensemble, continuant de se caresser et de s'embrasser à en perdre halène. Une grosse heure après, Duo disparaissait dans le soleil levant.

Heero changea les draps, ouvrit toutes les fenêtre pour chasser cette odeur de fauve en rut et s'installa à son bureau, décidé à travaille malgré la douleur et la fatigue.

x.x.x.x.

En début d'après-midi, sa femme entra.

« Je suis de retours.

« Comment va votre sœur ?

« Très bien. Dorothy se remet très bien de son accouchement et l'enfant est très beau.

« J'en suis fort aise. Et vous, comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

« Très bien également. Et vous ?

« Ho… J'ai travaillé…

Réléna remarqua très bien ses hésitations minimes, sa gêne infime. Elle serra les dents.

« J'ai envie de faire l'amour…

Il la regarda, les yeux ronds. Il semblait choqué.

« Prenez-moi maintenant, je brûle de sentir votre viril membre s'enfoncer dans mes chairs mouillées, de sentir votre souffle dans mon coup…

« Je suis ravi ma bru de vous voir si assidu au travail mais, j'ai besoin d'Heero.

Les deux jeunes mariés rougirent. Odin entra dans la pièce, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Heero se leva, prit les documents qu'il avait traité dans la matinée et suivi son père.

x.x.x.x

Réléna serra les poings, dépité. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle sentait la brûlure du désir aux creux de ses reins. Elle souleva ses jupons.

Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle reproduisit les mouvements de doigts que faisait Heero pour la faire jouir avant de la prendre. Elle se laissa submerger par le plaisir. Elle retient un cri de justesse avant de s'effondrer.

Elle serra les poings.

« Tu serras à moi Heero… Rien qu'à moi…

Elle sentit une larme couler. Le poignard s'enfonçant dans son cœur venait de franchir ses dernières barrières. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et éclata enfin en sanglot.

Dans les tréfonds de sa conscience germa une idée folle, perverse… Elle se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

x.x.x.x.x

Huit mois plus tard, Réléna, sans l'avoir fait savoir prenait la pilule. Moyen sommaire de garder son mari avant de trouver une solution plus définitive.

Elle s'absentait régulièrement, tous les mois, pendant deux jours pour permettre à son mari de la tromper. Deuxième moyen de le garder.

Mais, cette situation lui pesait de plus en plus. Elle avait toujours l'impression de sentir l'odeur de l'autre sur la peau d'Heero, elle ne pouvait le laisser seul trop longtemps.

Tout le monde voyait que le couple, sans aller mal, traversait une période de doute et de trouble. Odin ne s'en mêlait pas. Il savait de source sure que les deux gosses baissaient, le principal était accompli.

Dire que son incompétent de fils, tout en sautant cette petite dinde, n'était pas foutu de la mettre en cloque. Il n'attendait que ça pour avoir une main mise sur la fortune de sa belle fille.

x.x.x.x

Heero soupira. Il entra dans la chambre nuptiale. Réléna l'attendait, assise sur son fauteuil de bureau. Elle tenait une enveloppe dans ses mains, ses yeux reflétaient sa détermination.

« Heero, nous devons parler.

« De quoi donc ?

« Je sais que vous me trompez.

Heero blanchit. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, se cramponnant à la poignée de la porte.

« Mais non voyons, je ne touche aucune autre femme que vous.

Dans le fond, il ne mentait pas.

« Pas une femme, un homme. Duo Maxwell, le fils de David Maxwell, collaborateur de votre père.

Heero recula, il trébucha, referma la porte violement. Il avança jusqu'au lit, se laissa tomber dessus, et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Vous savez depuis longtemps ?

« Le jour de naissance de ma nièce…

Heero se força à rester calme.

« Je me plierai à votre décision pour le divorce…

« Quel divorce ? Je ne veux pas divorcer. Je veux juste parler avec vous…

« De quoi ?

« De votre amant.

Heero eut un sourire inconscient.

« Je l'ai rencontré lors de l'alliance de son père au mien. J'avais quinze ans. On est devenu ami… Mon premier ami… On a sympathisé. Duo était bien plus en avance que moi sur plusieurs chose. Six mois après, il m'a sauté. Depuis, on couchait ensemble trois fois par semaine. C'est devenu de l'amour très vite.

« Pourquoi t'être marié avec moi alors ?

« Je n'avas pas le choix… Tu as été la première femme que j'ai touchée. Et, je t'aime aussi…

Heero sentait depuis un moment que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Réléna et celui pour Duo devenaient de plus en plus semblables. Il se sentait de plus en plus confus et attendait de revoir Duo pour mettre les choses au clair. Réléna venait juste de précipiter les choses.

x.x.x.

Ils discutèrent de longues heures, se révélant enfin l'un à l'autre, se trouvant des points communs insoupçonnés. Ils firent ensuite l'amour comme des fauves, mélange de cris, de râles et de grognement.

Quand Heero se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain, elle l'arrêta.

« Tu vas te toucher c'est ça ?

« Oui.

Il rougit.

« Fais-le devant moi… Montres-moi, je veux tout connaître de toi.

Il accepta. Lentement, il se rallongea sur le lit, les jambes écartées. Il se masturba puis, lentement, glissa un doigt dans son anus contracté. Réléna regardait en se touchant également.

« Ca te plait… De te…

« Sodomiser ? Oui.

« Je vais te le faire alors. Tu veux bien ? Si tu me fais jouir, je veux te faire jouir aussi.

Elle saisit le poignet d'Heero et glissa un de ses doigts fins dans l'anus de son mari. Heero se tendit. Elle lécha la verge dure puis en suça le gland.

Lentement, elle enfonçait ses doigts, sodomisant son mari. En même temps, elle suçait la verge fine. Heero la regardait, les yeux agrandis de plaisir. Sa femme lui semblait si belle sur le moment. Sa bouche fine sur son sexe, ses doigts remuant en lui, frôlant sa prostate.

« Réléna, cherche une bosse… Ma prostate… S'il te plait…

Elle enfonça un peu plus sa main puis, du bout des doigts, toucha enfin la bosse. Heero cria, sans pouvoir se retenir. Sa verge tressauta et il éjacula dans la bouche de sa compagne. Réléna se redressa et avala.

« Je voudrais rencontrer ton amant.

Heero le fixa.

« Tu es folle ?

« Non, j'ai envie de connaître ce que tu ressens. Je veux faire l'amour avec lui.

Heero se renfrogna.

« Et avec toi aussi… Tu sais, j'aime le sexe. J'aime sentir ta verge partout et je veux faire l'amour avec toi et ton amant. Comme ça, rien ne pourra nous séparer.

« Tu y tiens tant que ça ?

« Ca ne t'excite pas ?

« Si.

« Fais le venir. Juste une fois.

« Très bien.

Heero donna donc rendez-vous à Duo, dans une semaine. Leur vie venait de prendre un tournant intéressant.

x.x.x.x

La suite selon les reviews, elle n'est pas encore écrite mais j'ai une petite idée. C'est ma première fic hétéro, yaoï et bi en même temps. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… Merci.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite tant attendu. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant. Elle est venue très vite, sans problème. Un peu plus chaude que la première mais sans plus. C'est moins chaud que mes anciens fics. Donnez-moi votre avis.

Parties 2

Duo saisit son portable. La sonnerie stridente d'un message l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Son amant, un jeune chinois, du nom de Wufei, grogna puis se retourna dans leur grand lit.

Il ouvrit sa messagerie, tapant de nombreux pass et codes d'accès. Il eut un sourire. Heero lui donnait rendez-vous dans une semaine. Dans quelques jours, il pourrait faire l'amour à celui qu'il aimait.

Rien que de penser aux corps du garçon, il sentit son sexe se redresser. Il se recoucha. Le corps brûlant de Wufei l'électrisa un peu plus. Il se colla contre lui.

« Je te veux…

« Encore, marmonna la voix endormie du chinois.

« Tu es si beau…

Lentement, Duo laissa traîner sa main jusqu'aux fesses de son amant. Il glissa ses doigts entre, caressant l'anus encore palpitant de leurs précédentes étreintes.

« Tu sais que je n'aimes pas vraiment quand tu me baises comme ça…

Duo eut un sourire méprisant.

« Et tu crois que ça me plait de t'entendre soupirer le nom de ton mari quand je te prends.

Le chinois rougit.

« N'importe quoi.

« Ho oui… Duo se mit ne cuillère entre Wufei et le pénétra d'un violent coup de rein. Quatre serait déçu s'il te voyait comme ça.

Wufei rejeta la tête en arrière, il retient un cri de plaisir. Duo se mit bouger, sa verge glissait dans l'anus distendu du garçon. Une de ses mains saisit la verge fine, la masturbant.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de tes fesses.

« Mais oui, c'est pour ça que tu soupires le nom d'un autre en me sautant…

Duo lui mordit la nuque.

« Qui te permet de me contredire ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il saisit le corps de Wufei, l'entraînant avec lui alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Ok. Alors baise-toi tout seul.

Wufei se redressa. Il sentait la verge de Duo, si grosse, bouger en lui. Il savait que Duo ne craquerait pas. Il replia ses jambes, se souleva puis se laissa retomber sur cette colonne de chair vibrante.

Duo ne voyait que le dos de Wufei se tendant, et son propre sexe plongeant dans le corps gracile.

« Tu sais que nous deux c'est seulement pour le sexe.

Wufei donna un coup de hanche plus violent.

« Je sais…

Duo lui saisit la taille, le catapulta sur le lit. Il le retourna, le mettant en levrette, position qui soulignait le sentiment d'infériorité chez Wufei, et le pénétra de nouveau.

Il se retient de murmurer le nom de son véritable amant. Wufei se tendit, mordant ses lèvres. Lentement, Duo s'insinuait en lui, sans mouvement brusque, le faisant jouir comme personne.

Wufei aimait profondément Quatre, son compagnon mais ce dernier était bien trop tendre avec lui, et toujours dans une position soumise.

Wufei avait besoin de violence, de domination, chose que Duo lui donnait très bien. Il creusa son dos, resserrant ses fesses. Duo eut un ricanement presque sournois.

« T'aimes ça hein ? T'es une des pires chiennes que j'ai culbuté…

Wufei ne répondit pas. Il sentit une violente chaleur se répandre dans son corps, se crispa et éjacula enfin. Duo lui saisit les hanches, l'empêchant ainsi de s'effondrer et continua un moment de le prendre.

Il joua de ce corps soumis, se donnant du plaisir. Finalement, il éjacula à son tour, en de longs jets laiteux en grognant le nom d'Heero.

Wufei se tendit, retenant une larme de frustration. Il détestait qu'on se serve de lui, il se sentait comme une pièce de viande ou un poupée gonflable.

x.x.x.x

Duo sortit de la douche, frais et pimpant. Il essora sommairement ses long cheveux puis les noua en une tresse lâche.

« Bon, j'y vais.

Il quitta la chambre, laissant Wufei toujours allongé sur le lit en désordre. Le chinois resta un long moment étendu, du sperme plein les cuisses.

« Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste Heero. Si tu n'existais pas, il serait seulement à moi.

Il se leva à son tour, il devait quitter la chambre dans une vingtaine de minutes.

x.x.x.x.

Heero se leva lentement. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Réléna se montrait vraiment très passionné pendant le sexe maintenant. Il passa dans la salle de bain. Il voulait se faire propre pour l'arriver de Duo.

Réléna le rejoignit un moment après. Elle se glissa dans la douche avec lui.

« A qu'elle heure vient-il ?

« Sur le couvert de la nuit…

« Je suis impatiente…

Elle se colla contre lui.

« Et après ?

« Comment ça ?

« Après… Quand il partira, nous laissant seul les cuisses maculé de sperme et le corps douloureux ? On restera ensemble ou tu partiras à la rechercher d'un homme mieux que moi ?

« Je t'aime Heero. Et, rien ne changera ça… Si on fait ça, c'est pour ton bien être. Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Ils s'enlacèrent. Leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Dans quelques heures, ils sauraient si leur amour pouvait supporter la présence de l'amant, si leur amour était sincère.

x.x.x.x

Duo se glissa dans l'immense demeure de son amant. Il sentait son sexe se redresser rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Il tremblait d'impatience.

Lentement, il se fondait avec les ombres du couloir et entra dans la chambre de son bien aimé.

Heero était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de cuir, Réléna dans le fauteuil. Duo eut un mouvement de recul.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« On a besoin de parler un peu…

« Merde…

« Je suis ravie de vous connaître également, Monsieur Maxwell.

Duo la toisa froidement. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Réléna se redressa. Elle ne portait qu'une robe de chambre laissant entrevoir ses cuisses fermes et ses seins bien rond.

« Heero vous aime. J'aime Heero. Donc, je vous demande de m'aimer. Pour que nous puissions être tous heureux.

Duo la regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu veux que je te saute pour qu'Heero soit heureux. T'es encore plus barge que je ne le croyais.

« Nous aimons le sexe tout comme toi…

Duo s'avança sur elle. Il lui saisit le poignet, le relevant. Etant beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, lui la souleva presque du sol. Il plaqua son autre main sur son pubis, caressant la forêt de poil.

« Ca t'excite ? Tu veux sentir mes doigts la ?

Il la pénétra rudement de ses doigts. Heero ne disait toujours rien, il regardait la scène, le sexe douloureusement dur. Duo continuait de caresser la femme, lui apportant un plaisir pervers à l'idée de se faire toucher devant son mari.

Duo le rejeta sur le lit. Il attrapa Heero par les cheveux, fou de rage.

« Espèce d'enculé, qu'est ce que tu croyais faire ?

« Je l'aime autant que je t'aime et j'ai besoin d'elle autant que toi. Si elle accepte, et si tu acceptes, je vous veux tous les deux.

Réléna se redressa, le peignoir s'était ouvert, dévoilant ses rondeurs attrayantes.

« Donc, tu m'offres ton cul et celui de ta femme, c'est ça ?

« Oui. Si tu t'offres à nous.

Duo réfléchit. Il aimait Heero et sa femme était relativement bien foutue, il pourrait la baiser sans problème. Mais, il y avait une autre demande sous celle charnelle, une demande d'appartenance… d'exclusivité…

Et il ne savait pas s'il se sentait prêt à ce genre d'engagement. Il regarda le corps pâle de la fille, celui connu de son amant. Il ne risquait rien à tenter le coup.

« Je veux bien jouer avec vus mais, des que j'en aurai marre, je me réserve le droit de partir.

« En échange, tu ne devra toucher personne d'autre que nous, statua Réléna.

« Je m'en doutais… princesse.

Il obligea Heero à se lever et l'agenouilla devant lui.

« Tu veux voir princesse, toutes les vilaines choses que ton mari sait faire. Toi, suce.

Heero se sentait mal, ce n'était pas son Duo. Son Duo était tendre, aimant affectueux. Cette personne le dégoûtait.

« Vas t'en…

« Pardon ?

Les deux autres le regardaient, les yeux grands ouvert.

« Tu n'es pas mon Duo, tu n'es qu'un monstre dans son apparence.

Duo le regarda.

« Tu es donc sérieux dans ta proposition ?

« Oui, Duo, putain, je t'aime.

Des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Duo tomba à genoux, le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre halène, se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Sans attendre, Duo arracha les vêtements de son aimé.

«Tu n'es beau que nu de toutes façons…

Ils s'allongèrent sur le tapis. Duo embrassa le cou de son amant, ses mains le caressaient sans équivoque, tripotant sa poitrine et ses fesses. Réléna regardait, fébrile. Elle ne s'approchait pas, les laissant se redécouvrir.

« Met toi en levrette bébé, regarde ta femme.

Heero ne discuta pas. Il se redressa presque péniblement, tremblant de désir. Il creusa les reins sans s'en rendre compte. Duo se colla contre son dos, le sexe dur à travers ses vêtements.

« Tu es encore habitué à te faire dilaté ?

« Oui…

Le croc de la jalousie s'enfonça dans le cœur du dominant. Il saisit la nuque d'Heero fermement.

« Qui ? Qui est l'homme qui te sodomise assez souvent pour que t sois toujours habitué ?

« C'est elle…

Duo sursauta et regarda la gamine se masturbant sur le lit. Elle semblait ingénu mais la lueur perverse dans ses yeux fit rapidement comprendre à Duo qu'elle était s'en doute un vrai vicieuse.

« Bien…

Duo se recula et lécha la nuque de son amant. Il la laissa glisser jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il saliva dans le creux de son dos puis fit glisser son membre jusqu'aux fesses.

Il lécha tendrement les deux globes de chairs, les mordillant au passage. Il frotta sa joue contre avant d'écarter les fesses, dévoilant l'anus puis y passa la langue. Heero laissa échapper un couinement dont il avait le secret.

Réléna et Duo frissonnèrent. Heero était un appel au viol. Sans hésiter, Duo enfonça sa langue dans l'anus d'Heero, l'humidifiant. Les muscles s'écartèrent à son passage.

Duo l'humidifia doucement, pendant un très long moment. Pus, quand il ne rencontra plus aucune résistance, il se redressa.

Heero tremblait, ses yeux à demi fermés, sa respiration haletante, trahissait le plaisir qu'il venait de prendre. Ses bras tremblaient, ayant du mal à le soutenir. Duo colla son bassin aux fesses encore humides de salive.

Il décida de montrer sa domination sur Heero à Réléna. Il se lit à frotter sa verge contre les fesses, poussant le gland contre l'anus puis le faisant glisser vers le haut sans plus de pénétration.

Heero se mit rapidement à haleter.

« Baises-moi supplia le garçon au bout d'un petit moment.

Réléna retient son souffle. Duo eut un sourire narquois, se positionna et pénétra les chairs palpitantes. Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, grognant de plaisir.

Duo commença lentement à bouger. Ses mains saisirent les hanches fermement. Il prit profondément le garçon. Duo dut retenir ses propres cris.

Réléna enleva sa culotte. Elle se plaça face à eux, les jambes écartées. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre les petites lèvres de son sexe. Elle se toucha, recherchant quelques seconde son clitoris puis commença à se masturber.

Elle frottait ses doigts contre, les faisant glisser. Elle mouillait beaucoup et très vite. Heero sortit la langue, se léchant les lèvres. Duo restait impassible.

Il le pénétra très régulièrement pendant de longues minutes, se délectant de son étroitesse. Puis, quand il sentit la chaleur se concentrer dans son anus et ses testicules, Duo saisit la verge d'Heero, commençant à le masturber.

Tremblant de désir, le jeune homme ne résista pas plus de quelques secondes et éjacula enfin, en de longs jets laiteux. Duo sentit son sexe se faire compresser dans un étau de muscles. Il s'enfonça très violemment dans le corps tendu sous lui deux ou trois fois puis éjacula enfin.

Il se retira presque immédiatement puis lécha la semence qui coulait hors de lui. Il suçait et avalait tout son sperme.

Réléna rejeta la tête en arrière en retenant un cri de plaisir, elle sentit du liquide couler sur ses doigts.

« A ton tour.

Duo était débout devant elle, le sexe déjà dur, encore couvert de fluide. Il posa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, appuya pour entrouvrir sa bouche et engouffra son sexe au fond de sa gorge. Réléna eut un mouvement de recul, peut habitué à cette pratique.

« Et bien Heero, tu l'as pas dressé aux pipes ta chérie ?

Réléna le regarda dans les yeux et serra les dents. Duo sursauta. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de lui faire mal.

« How, elle a du mordant en tout cas.

Duo sortit de sa bouche. Il l'allongea sur le lit.

« Viens bébé.

Heero se leva et s'avança. Duo lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le lit de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir parfaitement le spectacle. Duo écarta les cuisses de Réléna.

« Elle mouille bien en tout cas…

Duo enfonça deux doigts dans le vagin de la jeune femme. Il les remua tranquillement. Il prit rapidement un mouvement fluide.

La jeune femme plongea ses grands yeux bleu dans ceux, violet, de son partenaire. Elle resserra ses muscles internes.

Duo retira ses doigts, se plaça et la prit en une poussée. Elle se tendit, gémit. Heero se pencha sur elle, l'embrassa puis embrassa Duo.

« Je vous aime.

Réléna se tendit. Duo donna un violent coup de rein sous le coup de l'excitation. La jeune femme cria.

Duo lui saisit la mâchoire.

« Ca te plait de te faire sauter pas vraie ? Heero, viens là…

Heero approcha.

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle.

Heero s'avança, intrigué.

« Bien, mets-toi de façon à ce qu'elle te suce.

Le sexe d'Heero se redressa. Il avança lentement, remonta les hanches puis s'abaissa, plongeant son sexe raide dans la bouche entrouverte de Réléna.

La jeune femme eut un sursaut de peur, elle se débattit. Duo lui saisit les poignets, la maintenant immobile.

« Calmes-toi princesse, sinon ça risque de te blesser.

Elle se détendit. Heero replongea lentement dans sa bouche, meurtrissant un peu le coin de ses lèvres. Duo continuait de la prendre à la même vitesse. Elle sentait de lus en plus de chaleur brûler le creux de ses reins.

Elle remonta ses jambes, accentuant ainsi la sensation de frottement. Duo écarta les lèvres de son sexe, découvrant le clitoris gonflé. Il posa juste un doigt dessus.

La jeune femme se contracta, elle donna deux coups de rein pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait jouir mais Duo ne bougea pas.

« Bouges seule.

Réléna remua le bassin puis, lasse de cette frustration, se caressa elle-même, d'une main, masturbant la base du sexe prenant sa bouche de l'autre.

Duo eut un sourire perfide.

« Je le savais, tu es la pire des chiennes en chaleurs.

Duo regarda alors les fesses blanches de son amant. Il eut un sourire et se pencha. Il lécha la gauche puis les écarta d'une main, léchant l'anus qui avait encore le goût de son sperme.

Heero, chauffé à blanc par la scène et les caresses de Duo, ne tarda pas à jouir. Réléna avala, un peu de sperme coulant sur son cou. Heero se redressa. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, très prêt du couple. Duo continua à la prendre un long moment, il leur sembla des heures. Dans ces bras, elle jouie plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se laisse aller, l'inondant de son sperme.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, secoué par des tremblements, le corps couvert de sueur.

Duo se retira d'elle, l'embrassa et saisit Heero.

« Putain, je t'aime tant…

Il se blottit contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

Réléna se redressa.

« Duo, est-ce que tu acceptes notre proposition ?

Il les regarda un moment. Du sexe sans limite avec Heero et Réléna. Il pesa le pour et le contre puis se redressa. Son sexe était déjà sur.

« Hum… je crois que tu vas devoir me convaincre un peu plus…

Heero lui suça l'oreille, Réléna caressa ses cuisses.

« Tu pourras nous faire ce que tu veux, quand tu veux. Du moment que personne n'est au courant…

« Ok, j'accepte.

Duo attrapa le sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il en sortit bon nombre de jouets. Il prit deux godes fins, pénétra ses deux amants et les fit jouir sans même utiliser autre chose.

Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

x.x.x.x

Trois semaines plus tard, Duo emménagea au manoir d'Odin, sous couverture de l'alliance professionnelle entre David Maxwell et Odin Lowe.

A partir de ce moment, chaque nuit, ils gouttaient au plaisir du sexe, violent ou tendre, dans toutes les positions. Heero était de mieux en mieux. Ils comptaient faire leur vie comme ça mais un événement inattendu vient chambouler l'ordre établi.

Cette nui là, Duo et Heero avaient décidé de tenter une nouvelle position. Réléna, allongé entre eux, haletait. Duo se frottait contre ses fesses, Heero contre son pubis.

« Chérie, on va essayer quelque chose de nouveau…

Lentement, les doigts de Duo se glissèrent dans ses fesses.

« Tu aimes te faire prendre par derrière…

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant la suite. Elle avait rapidement appris à se méfier des idées de Duo.

« Bien, on va essayer de faire l'amour à trois pour de bon. Tu es d'accords ? Et n'oublies pas… Rien que tu ne veux pas…

Elle se laissa faire. D'habitude, Duo les sautait l'un après l'autre ou celui qui restait caressait celui qui était pris. Heero l'allongea sur le dos, se plaçant entre ses cuisses.

Il bandait déjà. Elle sentit de la chaleur remonter le long de son ventre. Heero frotta son gland contre son clitoris, le mouillant de fluide, saisit ses jambes pour les remonter et la pénétra. Son sexe plongea le plus loin possible, lentement.

Réléna gardait toujours les yeux entrouverts pendant le sexe. Elle les ouvrit en grand en voyant Duo se coller au dos de son mari. Heero s'arc-bouta en elle, la faisant crier de plaisir et de douleur mêlé.

Duo lui caressa une fesse.

« Je vais prendre Heero maintenant…

Elle se crispa. Heero eut un halètement de plaisir quand deux doigts se glissèrent en lui.

Heero remonta ses fesses. Réléna vit la verge de Duo se tendre.

« Si vous saviez comme j'attendais ce moment… ou vous serez prêt à accepter toutes mes folies.

Sans dilater plus Heero, qui n'en avait d'ailleurs plus vraiment besoin, il le pénétra en une seule poussée. Heero cria, Réléna ressentit la pénétration jusqu'au plus profond de son corps.

Elle resserra ses muscles. Duo lui pinça le bout des seins puis saisit les hanches d'Heero.

Les deux soumis sentirent les pénétrations comme des décharges électriques. Réléna sentait la queue d'Heero et celle de Duo à travers lui buter, au fond de son vagin, jusqu'au col de l'utérus.

Heero perdait la tête, prendre et être pris le rendait fou. Il se jeta sur les seins de Réléna, les suçant, mordant les tétons. Réléna lui griffait le dos, lacérant sa peau de ses ongles. Duo tenait si fermement les hanches d'Heero qu'il y laissait des bleus en même temps qu'il lui suçait la nuque.

La prostate d'Heero, habilement touché par Duo, lui envoyait des ondes brûlantes dans le corps. Il fut le premier à éjaculer. Il se laissa submerger. Réléna cria en sentant le sperme l'envahir mais Heero n'arrêta pas, entraîné par les pénétration de Duo, il continuait de la prendre, lui déclanchant un deuxième orgasme sur le coup.

Duo se relâcha enfin. Ils restèrent immobiles, allongé côte à côte. Mais, les deux garçons se sentaient déjà prêt.

« Réléna… Je peux te faire connaître un plaisir encore plus grand.

Toujours pantelante de ses jouissances, Réléna accepta, l'esprit embrouillé. Duo s'allongea sur le dos, Heero allongea Réléna sur lui, face à face tout en se collant contre elle.

Elle comprit en un éclair ce qui allait se passer. Un frisson de désir la traversa. Heero enfonça ses doigts dans son anus. Il étira les muscles lentement.

Il la caressait en même temps, calmant ses doutes et ses peurs. Lentement, il put glisser un troisième doigt, puis un quatrième, sans qu'elle ne ressente vraiment de réelle douleur, mais ils savaient qu'elle allait avoir mal à l'intrusion du membre.

Duo l'embrassa tout en lui caressant les seins. Elle sentit les mains de Duo la masturbant puis un vide, les doigts sortirent de son corps.

Un gland frotta contre son anus, glissant de lubrifiant. Elle se détendit, Heero poussa lentement. Les chairs s'écartèrent sous la pression de la tête.

Avec douceur, il la pénétra enfin. Réléna étouffa un sanglot, il y eut un peu de sang. Elle sentait la brûlure de la déchirure de son sphincter.

Il y eut un long moment ou tout était immobile. Puis, Heero bougea un peu. Elle accepta le mouvement facilement. Duo entra alors en action.

Il entra trois doigts dans son vagin. Elle cria.

« Non !

Duo l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

« Ca ira… La, tu panique parce que tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer mais, attends un peu et tu verras comme c'est bon…

Il remuait ses doigts, son pouce posé sur le clito enflé. Elle mouillait de plus en plus.

Duo se masturba rapidement avec du lubrifiant, se positionna et la pénétra. Elle eut un mouvement de panique en sentant les deux verges buter l'une contre l'autre, seulement séparé par une fine paroi de peau.

Elle les regarda, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Duo la prit dans ses bras, la serrant entre eux.

« Tu ne crains rien…

Duo fut le seul à bouger au départ, permettant à leurs trois corps de s'adapter les uns aux autres.

Puis, Heero donna un coup de reins. La, les choses devinrent confuses. Réléna poussa un cris de plaisir et balança les hanches d'avant en arrière pour se faire jouir. Duo l'attrapa pour la maintenir immobile.

Quand elle fut maîtrisée, les deux garçons s'accordèrent pour la prendre. Quand un sortait, l'autre entrait, ils maintenaient ainsi une délicieuse pression ainsi qu'une pénétration et un frottement constant.

Réléna se mordait les lèvres, griffait les bras, le cou et le dos de ses compagnons, elle grognait et gémissait de plaisir, jouissant plus que toutes ces autres parties réunis. Son anus la brûlait délicieusement.

Elle se contracta, les mouvements fluides la rendaient folle, elle se contractait. Les muscles de son anus palpitaient.

Duo la caressait avec régularité. Quand elle eut joui une troisième fois, Duo se relâcha, éjaculant aux creux de ses chairs. Voyant que la partie se terminait, Heero éjacula à son tour.

Ils se retirèrent d'elle. Les trois corps, haletant restèrent les uns contre les autres. Réléna sentit le sperme mélangé de ses deux amants s'écouler hors d'elle.

Elle allongea ses jambes. Les deux garçons la prirent dans leurs bras, se serrant contre elle.

« Je me sens bien… si bien…

« Tu n'as pas mal ?

« Non Heero, juste un peu.

Devant le regard inquiet de ses amants elle se reprit.

« Mais c'était si bon que je ne regrettes pas…

Duo lui caressait l'entrejambe.

« Tu sais, une chatte ou un anus peut se prendre jusqu'à deux sexes en même temps…

Ces deux « apprentis » le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

« C'est possible. En ce moment, un nouveau… jeu est à la mode. C'est le fist fucking. Ca consiste à pénétrer l'anus ou le vagin d'un soumis avec ses doigts puis, une fois introduit de les refermer en un poing pour faire le mouvement de pénétration.

Réléna grimaça de douleur.

« Ca ne fait pas si mal… Mais, c'est un geste qui doit être fait par amour. Qui c'est, on essayera peut être un jour…

« Pas aujourd'hui alors répondit Réléna.

« On ne sait jamais…

Ils s'endormirent presque en même temps, blottit les uns contre les autres, Réléna au milieu. Dans le nuit, Duo laissa glisser sa main sur les fesses d'Heero, tâtant son anus puis le pénétra de ses doigts.

Heero rejeta la tête en arrière. Il grogna puis remua lentement, se baisant sur les doigts fins. Sans réveiller Réléna, les deux garçons se levèrent.

Duo attrapa les épaules d'Heero, le mettant à quatre pattes sur le tapis et le pénétra sans attendre. Heero mordit son poignet pour ne pas crier.

Heero se laissait faire, toujours incroyablement docile. Duo se pencha sur lui, lui soufflant au creux de l'oreille.

« Tu comptes lui dire que je t'ai fister plusieurs fois ?

« Non, elle n'est pas encore prête à ce genre de jeux.

« Je te le ferais des qu'on serra seul.

Accompagnant, ses paroles, Duo pénétra l'anus déjà distendu de deux doigts, les introduisant brusquement.

« Tu sais que tu aimes te faire soumettre… Elle sera apte à comprendre que tu es comme ça…

Heero jouie, maculant le tapis. Ils restèrent imbriqué l'un dans l'autre pendant un moment puis Duo se retira. Ils se recouchèrent.

Le lendemain, Réléna se leva, s'étira. Elle sentit du sperme glisser le long de ses cuisses. Elle posa la main sur son ventre et passa enfin dans la salle de bain. Elle remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude. Elle ne mit pas de savon pour ne pas raviver les coupures, blessure et autres griffures parcourant leur corps.

Elle retourna dans la chambre dans l'espoir de les réveiller pour qu'il se baigne ensemble. Elle passa dans la chambre. Duo et Heero étaient réveillé et en pleine action, un 69 très excitant.

« Les enfants, vous vous finirez dans le bain…

« Jalouse ? Demanda Duo.

« Non, j'ai un peu trop mal ce matin pour que vous, me touchiez ou que ce soit.

Les deux hommes prirent un air soucieux.

« Mal ? Demanda Heero, paniqué. C'est normal Duo ? Pourquoi elle a mal ?

« T'as vu le nombre de fois où on l'a culbuté ce soir. Elle est moins habituée que toi, c'est tout… Rappelles-toi au début…

« C'est vrai…

Ils se levèrent et passèrent dans la salle de bain. Ils plongèrent dans l'eau chaude, se lavant mutuellement.

x.x.x.x.x

Ils continuèrent ainsi. Personne ne savait. Un matin, à peut près un mois après leur vraie première fois à trois, Réléna se redressa en sursaut.

Elle courut aux toilettes et vomit.

« Ca va ? Demanda Duo. C'est à cause de cette nuit. Il se pencha sur la cuvette. Mazette, t'as vomi plus de sperme qu'autre chose.

« Ta gueule !

Elle se redressa.

« Ca fait quelques jours que je me sens pas bien. J'ai les seins gonfles et ces putains de vomissement… J'ai du manger un truc pas net… ou c'est ta queue qui m'empoisonne dit-elle avant d'embrasser son amant.

Duo eut une mine soucieuse. Ses symptômes lui rappelaient quelque chose mais il ne savait quoi. Enfin, ce n'était sans doute pas important. Il l'écrasa contre le mur avant de la pénétrer sans autre procédure.

« Ton anus s'ouvre très bien maintenant.

Il enfonça ses doigts dans son vagin encore humide de sperme. Elle gémissait de plaisir, se contractant. Soudain, elle le repoussa, se précipita sur la cuvette et recommença à vomir.

« Putain s'écria-t-elle.

« C'est pas grave, on va faire venir un toubib et c'est tout.

Heero les rejoignit à ce moment la, attiré par les cris.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a chérie ? Tu es malade ?

« C'est probablement rien mais je vais faire venir quelqu'un.

Réléna soupira puis replongea la tête dans la cuvette.

Deux heures plus tard, une femme passa laporte.

« Bonjour, Sally Po, enchanté.

La doctoresse examina sa patiente sous tous les angles.

« Mademoiselle, vous devriez faire plus attention lors des pénétrations anales, vous avez des coupures qui pourraient s'infecter. De plus, évites les jouet en plastique flou, il laisse des traces sur les muqueuse. Mais les causes de vos vomissement, douleur et autres ne sont pas duû à votre vis sxuelle. Je vous félicite. Vous êtes enceinte…

La jeune femme pâlit et eut un malaise. Le docteur la réveilla en douceur. Elle se tourna vers Heero.

« Tenez, c'est une ordonnance de vitamine et autre ainsi que les instructions. Suivez-les bien.

« Et, pour le sexe ? Demanda Duo. Est-ce qu'il y a des choses interdites ?

« Non, à part de l'épuiser… Passez à mon cabinet des qu'elle se sentira mieux qu'on fasse bilan. Elle est en bonne santé, tout se passera bien.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce. Les deux garçons et la fille s'entreregardèrent.

« On va être parent, s'exclama Heero.

« On est dans la merde.

« Pourquoi ?

« Si l'enfant est de toi, c'est bon mais s'il est de Duo, comment expliquer à nos parents.

Heero pâlit.

« Merde…

« Je ne veux pas avorter… Hors de question… on s'arrangera.

Réléna se redressa et courut à la salle de bain.

« Il va falloir être fort Heero.

« Je sais et je vous protègerais tous les deux.

« Je vous protègerais aussi.

« Et moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

« On va avoir un bébé.

Duo posa une main timide sur le ventre encore plat de sa compagne. Heero en fit de même.

« Si c'est un garçon, que pensez-vous de Solo…

« Pour une fille, je vois bien Hilde.

« On a tous le temps.

Heero les embrassa et ils se blottirent les uns contre les autres.

x.x.x.

Voila, la deuxième partie est fini… je pensais pas y arriver si vite… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt pour la suite. Daki


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. ATTENTION, il contient une scène de viol très graphique et très choquante. Si ça vous dérange, je vous demande de sauter le passage ou de ne pas lire du tout. Je n'accepterai aucune plainte comme quoi c'est horrible, choquant ou autre. Merci.

Partie 3

Réléna se redressa. Elle repoussa les couvertures. A sa gauche, Duo dormait, en suçant son pouce, réflexe survenu depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Heero était à sa droite, tenant entre ses doigts, le bas de sa chemise de nuit. Elle toucha son ventre qui commençait à montrer une légère rondeur.

Elle avait envie de chips au fromage blanc. Ses envies se démultipliaient depuis son deuxième mois. Le docteur Sally Po disait que c'était normal. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et sortit.

Ils évitaient d'appeler la femme de chambre pour qu'elle ne surprenne pas Duo dans le lit conjugal. Bon, vu son attachement à Heero, elle ne ferait rien qui le rendrait malheureux mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque.

Réléna passa dans le couloir et le remonta. La maison silencieuse le rendait nerveuse. Elle entra dans la deuxième salle à manger et passa enfin dans le couloir conduisant aux cuisines. Un grincement la fit sursauter.

Elle se figea, écoutant. Les bruits semblaient provenir de la cuisine. Elle s'avança sans faire de bruit et bénît l'idée d'avoir mit ses chaussons, elle se déplacer sans faire grincer les lattes de bois.

Une des deux portes permettant d'accéder à la cuisine était entrouverte, elle se colla contre le battant et y glissa un œil. Odin était assis sur la table, entre ses jambes une ombre l'embrassait dans le cou.

Elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche et se pencha un peu plus. Elle ne distinguait pas le visage de l'autre.

L'ombre masturbait Odin. Réléna était sure, vu la carrure que l'ombre était un homme. Elle sentit de la chaleur dans son entrejambe.

Son beau-père, profondément homophobe, se faisait culbuter par un autre homme dans la cuisine. Elle se recula sans bruit et retourna à la chambre, sa fringale oubliée.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Duo et Heero s'activaient. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et les regarda. La chaleur et l'excitation déjà présente ne firent qu'enfler alors qu'elle regardait son mari se faire mettre à quatre pattes.

Duo écarta les fesses pâles de son amant. Il lécha l'anus un long moment. Heero se pliait toujours si docilement à ses caresses qu'il avait envie d'être cruel ou brutal avec lui parfois.

Ce soir, il sentit le désir lui vriller les reins. Un désir violent et pervers. Heero se mit à gémir.

« Arrêtes de jouer, prends-moi…

Duo eut un ricanement sournois.

« Non, tu vas te débrouiller seul.

Il s'adossa au montant du lit.

« Si tu veux baiser, démerdes-toi avec ça.

Il montra son sexe en érection. Heero comprit très vite où il voulait en venir. Il se redressa. Sa main descendit entres ses cuisses. Il se sodomisa de ses doigts, se dilatant pour ne pas souffrir lors de la suite de la chose.

Quand son anus fut bien relaxé, il enjamba Duo, qui n'avait toujours pas débandé, et frotta ses fesses contre l'érection. Duo avait une maîtrise de lui inébranlable, il regarda le garçon se trémoussant sur ses cuisses et lui enfonça deux doigts dans l'anus.

Heero cria, la sensation était si merveilleuse, il se contracta sur ces deux petits appendices le rendant fou d'excitation.

Duo retira ses doigts et Heero s'empala sur sa verge dure et frémissante. Ils eurent un soupir de contentement puis, Heero se redressa et commença à se baiser sur cette verge fouillant les tréfonds de son corps.

Réléna sentit son entrejambe s'échauffé, elle appuya ses pieds sur les accoudoir du fauteuil, écartant ainsi les cuisses. Elle passa ses doigts sur son sexe déjà humide.

Elle les fit passer lentement sur son clitoris encore un peu enflé et douloureux et se masturba longuement.

Les deux garçons étaient perdus dans leur monde. Heero montait et descendait les hanches, se donnant du plaisir. Il ne se souciait pas de Duo, sachant que son attitude énervait son amant.

Au bout d'un moment, las, Duo le renversa et le clouta sur le matelas de ses violents coups de hanche. Il le prenait si fort que le lit remuait aussi. Réléna bougea plus fort ses doigts, se contractant pour faire durer son plaisir.

Elle jouie bien avant les deux garçon. Son corps se contracta, ses muscles se tendirent. Elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil. Sur le lit, Heero venait de jouir lui aussi, quand Duo l'avait pénétré d'un doigt en plus. Devant sa contraction et surtout en sentant le sperme de son amant s'étaler sur sa poitrine, Duo jouie.

Réléna retourna au lit. Ils s'allongèrent les uns contre les autres et se rendormirent.

Xxx

Réléna ne parla pas de ce qu'elle avait vu dans la cuisine. Elle se persuada qu'elle avait rêvé. Elle enfila sa veste longue. Son ventre devenait plus volumineux de jour en jour.

Elle sortit de la chambre. Heero et Duo travaillaient avec Odin et David. Elle devait se rendre chez Sally Po pour la première vraie échographie du bébé.

Elle entra dans l'immense hall d'entrée. Deux gardes du corps l'attendaient. Elle était essoufflé et dû s'arrêter quelques minutes pour pouvoir respirer convenablement.

Elle sortit de la maison, monta dans la Berlin noire et se relâcha. Le trajet jusqu'à la clinique était relativement court mais elle s'endormit. Elle dormait mal ces derniers temps. Depuis la fin de ses nausées en fait.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand la voiture se gara sur le parking privé de la clinique. Un des gardes l'aida à s'extirper de la voiture et l'autre lui donna le bras.

Elle passa directement dans le couloir, sans attendre et fut reçu par Sally en personne. Les deux gardes attendirent devant la porte.

La jeune doctoresse lui posa beaucoup de question sur elle, ses envies, ses sensations, sa vie sexuelle puis la fit passer dans la pièce annexe.

Elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit, releva les couches de vêtements superposé puis étala du gel froid sur le léger ventre. Elle prit un appareil blanc et le posa sur le ventre.

Il y eut une série de bruit bizarre lui une pulsation double très régulière. Les yeux du docteur s'agrandirent légèrement.

« Mademoiselle, y a-t-il des jumeaux dans votre famille ?

« Oui… Ma mère a une sœur jumelle.

« Mademoiselle, vous entendez cette pulsation ?

« Oui, il y a comme un écho…

« Elle est double, vous attendez des jumeaux…

Réléna eut un blanc, elle fixa le vide plusieurs secondes. Profitant de sa léthargie, Sally enfonça une seringue dans son ventre pour prélever du liquide amniotique. Elle les envoya au laboratoire pour une amniocentèse.

Elle prescrit un nouveau traitement pour la jeune femme. Réléna se sentait ailleurs. Des jumeaux ? Comment allait-elle faire ?

Xxx

Réléna poussa un hurlement, elle se saisit du vase Ming posé sur un piédestal dans le hall et le fracassa au sol. Elle traversa le couloir d'un pas rageur. Elle entra dans le bureau d'Odin. Son mari, son amant et leurs pères étaient assis, travaillant.

« Père…

Sa voix tremblait de rage contenue.

« Oui ma bru ? Demanda très prudemment Odin.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard froid. Elle se tenait très droite malgré son énorme ventre.

Enceinte de cinq mois, la jeune femme ressemblait à une baleine. De plus, les jumeaux étant des fœtus très turbulents, il l'empêchait de dormir et lui faisait mal en frappant son ventre à longueur de jour et de nuit.

Par contre, elle se montrait insatiable dans le lit, épuisant ses deux compagnons.

« Où sont les décorations ?

Il y eut un blanc, les quatre hommes la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

« Pardon ?

« C'est bientôt noël non ? Je veux fêter noël… une vraie, à l'européenne, avec le sapin, les bougies et les cadeaux.

« Mais enfin, essaya de la raisonner Odin.

Mal lui en prit, la statue de Jade à deux cent mille dollar éclata sur le sol. David s'étrangla. Il avait offert ce bibelot à Odin dans leur jeunesse, son premier cadeau.

« Je veux fêter noël en grande pompe, avec réception, petit four et cadeau. C'est clair ?

Les quatre hommes approuvèrent, terrifié devant elle.

« Parfait, reprit-elle, enjouée, je vais organiser tout ça. A plus tard.

Elle quitta le bureau avec un sourire, ravie. Odin soupira.

« Je ne me rappelle pas que ta mère fut dans ces états.

« Normal père, puisque vous ne l'avez pratiquement pas vu pendant sa grossesse.

La remarque jeta un froid. David se racla la gorge et ils reprirent le travail.

Xxx

Réléna entra dans la cuisine.

« Mesdames, messieurs, les maîtres m'ont donné l'autorisation. Marges, apportez-moi du papier, Frank, préparez la voiture, Sophie, préparez-moi mon manteau le plus chaud.

Elle s'assit à la table, saisit avec impatience le matériel apporté par la vieille domestique et commença sa liste de course. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle se redressa difficilement, enfila le manteau de Sophie et quitta la maison.

Elle indiqua le centre commercial le pus huppé de la ville. Le vieil homme ne se fit pas prier, il aimait bien la petite maîtresse, elle rendait Heero heureux. Il l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements.

Il savait qu'elle ne trompait pas son mari, qu'elle était prudente, logique et fiable, des qualités appréciables chez une femme. Il s'engagea sur la voie rapide.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière. Sa jeune maîtresse buvait du thé vert, ça facilitait la circulation du sang, en caressant son ventre. Elle parlait beaucoup aux bébés quand elle était en voiture.

Xxx

La jeune femme choisie elle-même le sapin, les décorations, le menu, la musique et les cadeaux pour les invités. Ravi de cette idée, elle dépensait beaucoup, ne sentant pas la fatigue. Elle se sentit mal dans le rayon des peluches. Elle marchait à quelques pas derrière ses gardes du corps.

Le vieux major d'homme n'eut pas les réflexes assez rapides, la jeune sentit ses jambes lâcher, son corps lourd comme du plomb tomber. Des bras puissants la rattrapèrent juste à temps, sans écraser son ventre.

Elle relâcha son souffle, inconsciemment bloqué et s'accrocha aux bras de son sauveur. Le jeune homme la redressa. Il l'aida à se stabiliser sur ses jambes. Un des gardes du corps réagit enfin et l'arracha des bras de cet inconnu.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Paniqua le major d'homme. Je suis navré, vous allez bien ?

« Oui.

Elle réussit à se sortir des griffes du vieil homme affolé pur regarder son sauveur. Asiatique, des cheveux noir, attaché en queue, un large pantalon blanc et un polo à col roulé bleu.

Elle s'inclina devant lui la manière chinoise. Il attendit qu'elle se redresse pour s'incliner à son tour.

« Je suis ravi que vous n'ayez rien mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Chang Wufei.

« Réléna Yuy Lowe.

Wufei tiqua imperceptiblement. Yuy Lowe comme Heero Yuy Lowe ? Il la regarda d'un œil inquisiteur. Il marqua très vite sa curiosité.

« Bien je vais vous laisser…

« Attendez, je sais que ça peut paraître impoli mais… Votre nom ?

« Oui, Chang comme Ling Sean Chang, mon père. Et vous, Yuy Lowe comme Odin Yuy Lowe ?

« Oui, je suis l'épouse d'Heero, son fils. Mais je suis surtout Réléna Darlian Peacecrapht comme Milliardo Peacecrapht, mon frère.

Les yeux du chinois s'ouvrirent en grands. Le frère de cette fille était le « fiancé » de sa petite sœur.

« Comme le monde est petit.

« Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle ravi. Je ne vous aurai pas reconnu. Justement, je voulais vous inviter à la réception que nous donnons au manoir pour Noël, vous recevrez les cartons dans les jours à venir. J'espère sincèrement que vous viendrez…

« Nous n'y manquerons pas. Bien, nous reparleront à ce moment la.

Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement l'un envers l'autre puis Wufei reprit son chemin.

Le serviteur crut voir, pendant quelques secondes, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres de ce garçon mais, c'était passé si vite, il crut avoir rêvé.

La jeune femme s'appuya sur son bras.

« Je suis désolé mais je me sens un peu fatigué…

« Ce n'est pas grave madame, je suis ravie de l'honneur que vous venez de me faire.

Elle rougit. Ils reprirent la route pour continuer leurs emplettes. La jeune femme voulait se surpasser. C'était sa première vraie apparition publique depuis le début de sa grossesse.

Xxx

Quand elle rentra au foyer, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Elle avait perdu du temps à la bijouterie pour les cadeaux des quatre hommes de la maison.

Satisfaite, fourbu, elle laissa le soin aux domestiques de ranger tous ce qu'elle avait acheté et regagna sa chambre. Une envie de sexe brûlait ses reins depuis un long moment.

Elle entra dans la chambre, Duo était assis sur le lit, il caressait les cheveux d'Heero. Elle comprit très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie. Heero a de la fièvre. La docteur vient de partir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Réléna s'assit à côté d'Heero.

« C'est la grippe, il n'est pas dangereux pour toi ou le bébé. Mais la fièvre le terrasse. Ca le fatigue beaucoup. Il doit dormir au chaud.

La jeune femme enleva ses vêtements, passa sa chemise de nuit puis s'allongea aux côtés d'Heero, à sa place dans le lit.

Duo suivit son exemple. Ils enlacèrent Heero, le réchauffant, le réconfortant dans sa douleur. Dans la nuit, Heero ne bougea pas. Duo et Réléna se sentait excité, le corps brûlant, Heero haletait, suçant son pouce.

Les deux bien portants se firent violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le forcer. Ils s'entreregardèrent. Un sourire les lia. Duo fit passer son bras par-dessus le corps fin du malade et glissa ses doigts entres les cuisses entrouvertes de la jeune femme. Il la masturba violement.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Sa main fine saisit la verge de son amant. Il s'entre masturbèrent un long moment, sans réveiller Heero.

Xxx

Réléna sortit de la salle de bain. La robe de soirée noire, large, somptueuse lui allait à merveille malgré son gros ventre. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon magnifique, maintenu par quatre baguettes d'argent gravé.

Elle passa sa rivière de diamant, son bracelet en or incrusté de diamant également.

Heero, habillé d'un smoking noir, chemise blanche et coiffé avec art, était assis sur le lit.

Duo, vêtu d'un smoking blanc, chemise noire, cheveux tressé, était à genoux devant l'autre homme.

La jeune femme s'avança, les mains sur les hanches, légèrement énervé. Duo suçait rapidement, presque brusquement la verge d'Heero. Elle renonça à les interrompre et s'assit aux côtés de son mari. Elle lui prit la main et se mit lentement à lui sucer les doits.

Heero cria, il aimait se sentir entouré, il se détendit, frissonna et éjacula. Sans broncher, Duo avala.

« Allez les hommes, en piste !

Elle sortit, tenant fermement le bras d'Heero, Duo les suivant.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes du grand salon. Les lumières les éblouirent, ils furent obligés de s'arrêter quelques secondes pour s'habituer, ils virent alors une foule immense.

Heero eut un mouvement de recul. Réléna le retient fermement. Elle lui murmura :

« Calmes-toi…

Il respira calmement, se détendant encore pus quand il sentit la main de son amant dans le creux de ses reins. Ils avancèrent, se faisant engloutir par la foule.

Des centaines de mains s'avancèrent, serrant, complimentant, coulante de miel, tous voulaient de se faire bien voir par le trio Yuy Peacecrapht Maxwell, les trois enfants les plus riches du monde.

Réléna supporta sereinement les parfums violents, les piaillements, le sucre coulant de la bouche de ses hommes. Elle aperçu soudain Wufei. Elle lui fit un sourire puis un signe de main.

Intrigué et, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, un peu jaloux, les deux garçons regardèrent dans cette direction. Heero eut un soulèvement de sourcil appréciateur mais Duo pâlit, sa mâchoire se contracta.

Le jeune asiatique se dirigea vers eux, avenant.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, comment allez-vous ?

« Bien, et vous ?

« Bien, ma sœur n'a pas pu se présenter ce soir, je suis désolé…

Il s'inclina devant son hôte, une lueur bizarre au fond des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ho, suis-je sotte ! Je vous présente mon mari, Heero Yuy ainsi que notre plus proche collaborateur et ami, Duo Maxwell…

Wufei serra la main des deux hommes, s'attardant sur Heero, le détaillant du regard. Le jeune métis se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard. Il détourna vite les yeux.

Réléna discuta un petit moment avec le chinois, Heero et Duo durent rejoindre leurs pères, nouant des relations d'affaires.

Un moment après, la musique fut lancée et des domestiques couvrirent les tables de mets raffinées et délicieux.

Profitant de cette cohue, Wufei s'approcha d'Heero.

« Alors, ne baises-t-il pas merveilleusement bien ?

« Pardon ?

Heero eut l'air profondément choqué.

« Je sais beaucoup de chose. Tu sais que Duo a deux grains de beautés sur la queue.

Heero le savait, son regard se durcit.

« Viens, on va aller dans un endroit plus tranquille pour parler…

Il lui fit une œillade suggestive. Heero comprit très bien comment aller se finir la conversation contre le silence de cet homme. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui, Réléna discutait avec une jeune femme, Duo parlait affaire en compagnie de trois vieux actionnaires.

Heero tourna son regard froid sur Wufei, le toisant et quitta la réception. Le chinois le suivit quelques secondes après. Heero l'emmena dans de nombreux couloir.

Wufei le suivait, touchant ses fesses. Puis, il saisit le poignet fin, plaquant le corps maigre contre le mur.

« Où est ta chambre ? Celle ou tu baisses avec Duo ?

Heero le toisa.

« Va te faire foutre, je risque pas de t'emmener là.

Wufei eut un sourire froid, calculateur. Il sortit une lame de sa poche, la posant sur la gorge fine.

« Ca me gêne pas de t'enculer ici.

Pour prouver ses dires, il saisit le sexe d'Heero, le serrant puis commença à défaire les boutons du pantalon noir. Heero se mordit la langue, frissonnant.

« Ca va… Arrête… Je… Viens…

Avec un sourire triomphant, Wufei lui emboîta le pas. Heero le conduisit quelques portes plus loin. Il la déverrouilla et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son « invité »

Le chinois eut un sifflement d'admiration.

« Tu sautes ta femme et ton amant dans le même lit, t'as vraiment aucun considération… il eut un instant de réflexion, une chemise noire sur le lit, trop grande pour le garçon, trois gros oreiller. Non ! Tu te les tapes tous les deux en même temps.

Il se tourna vers le garçon. Heero était rouge de honte. Le chinois eut un ricanement salace.

« Putain si ça se savait. Il s'assit sur le lit. Fous-toi à poil que j'admire la marchandise…

Heero rougit un peu plus. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Si tu le fais pas, je retourne à la réception et je balance tous à tout le monde…

Heero se mordit la lèvre violement avant d'arracher sa veste. Il la jeta rageusement sur le fauteuil. Il dénoua sa cravate, déboutonna sa chemise, enleva ses chaussures, son pantalon. Il poussa le tas de vêtements plus loin d'un coup de pied.

« Je t'ai demandé de te mettre à poil…

Heero rougit et enleva rageusement son boxer.

« Bien, viens la…

Heero s'avança. Wufei tapota le matelas.

« Mets-toi la…

Heero s'assit. Wufei lui indiqua de s'allonger, callé contre les coussins.

Ecartes-les cuisses… Voila… Branles-toi…

Heero rougit. Sa main hésita à descendre. Wufei eut un cri sauvage, il se rua sur le garçon. Sa main le frappa dans les côtes, lui coupant la respiration.

Il lui saisit la gorge, l'étouffant.

« T'as intérêt à m'obéir… Comprit ?

Heero haletant, inclina la tête, sa main saisit sa verge. Il se masturba rapidement mais la peur et le dégoût l'empêchèrent de bander.

Wufei eut un sourire fugace.

« Tu sais que le fantasme de Duo est de te violer ? De te massacrer ? De te faire du mal… Je vais exaucer ses souhaits.

Heero se tendit. Ce garçon était fou, fou à lier. Wufei lui écarta les cuisses d'un genoux, se plaçant entre. Sa verge gonflée se frotta contre l'anus.

Heero ouvrit les yeux, une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Il regarda son bourreau, tremblant.

« Pourquoi ?

Wufei se figea. Son regard, déjà fou, devint froid et dur comme de la pierre. Sa main se resserra de nouveau autours du cou fin.

« Pourquoi ? Espèce de connard !! A cause de toi ! Il est amoureux de toi et plus de moi… il m'enculait en grognant ton putain de nom, tu me dégoûtes.

Wufei continuant de serrer la gorge, pénétra Heero, brutalement. Sa verge ne rencontra pas de résistance, ses testicules frôlèrent les fesses.

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'adapter, de se réconforter, Wufei commença à bouger. Il lui saisit la hanche de sa main, la pressant durement. Heero suffoquait.

Le chinois, une fois sur qu'Heero ne fut plus capable de se défendre, relâcha sa gorge et prit la hanche de l'autre main, le tenant fermement, il le pilonna brusquement, déchirant la peau fine, du sang goutta sur les draps.

Heero ne criait pas, il retenait le moindre son. Pourtant, une violente douleur lui vrillait les reins.

Las de ne pas le voir réagir, Wufei se retira, il le cogna, le sonnant. Profitant de son état d'hébétude, il se redressa. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la chambre et s'avança vers l'armoire.

Dadant, il y avait le sac de Duo, son sac à trésor.

Il l'ouvrit en grand et siffla devant l'étalage de jouets sexuels. Il les frôla, tâtant les textures, les formes… il en sélectionna quelques uns avant de revenir sur le lit.

Il attacha les poignets du garçon au montant du lit. Les liens de cuir pénétrèrent ses chairs, cisaillent sa peau. Heero, les yeux légèrement vitreux, se laissait faire mollement. Wufei attacha des bandeaux de cuir au niveau de ses genoux, les serrant au maximum avant de d'y attacher une barre de métal. Cette barre lui laissait ainsi les jambes écartées.

Wufei attacha ensuite la barre au montant du lien. Heero avait ainsi les jambes écartées, relevées, exposant son cul.

Wufei caressa l'anus légèrement ouvert.

« Si je mettais des trucs là-dedans…

Il prit un des godes de Duo, le violet couvert de pointes en caoutchouc. Il le fit bien voir à Heero. Sans se presser, il le passa sa nombreuses fois sur l'anus. Il ricanait en regardant le sexe réagir, se redresser contre la volonté du garçon.

Il s'assit, remonta sa main et pénétra enfin le corps tendu d'un violent mouvement de poignet. Heero ravala un hurlement. Sa respiration se fit paniqué, ses yeux passaient de droites à gauches sans discontinués. Wufei se mit à faire bouger l'objet. Heero se tendit.

« Tu sais, je t'envie… Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que Duo me baises comme avant… C'était si bon de sentir sa bite me fouiller, quand il m'enculait, je grognais comme un animal.

Heero écoutait. C'était donc lui l'ancien amant de Duo. Un bel homme.

« Mais, des fois, il s'amusait à me faire mal, il me fistait, il me pénétrait avec deux ou trois godes, il m'a offert à deux autres hommes alors qu'il regardait. Mais, au plus il m'humiliait, au plus, je jouissais, j'aimais ça.

Wufei se plaça entre ses cuisses. Il poussa le gode sur le côté et pénétra Heero. Le garçon, pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de violence, poussa un crie vite étouffé par la main de son violeur.

Wufei se mouvait vite en lui, prenant du plaisir à voir Heero souffrir.

« Mais, j'avais beau me plier à toutes ses exigences, il ne parlait que de toi, c'est toi qu'il baisait à travers moi… Toi et seulement toi…

Wufei enfonça un doigt en Heero le déchirant. Il eut un sourire fou.

« Je vais tellement de détruire que la moindre queue te niquant te détruira. Je vais te souillai si loin dans ton âme que tu pourras plus jamais bandé de ta vie.

Il se retira, son sexe était couvert de sang. Il eut un sourire de fou.

« Je vais te détruire.

Xxx

Réléna poussa un soupir de lassitude. Elle avait mal aux jambes, au dos, son corps entier la faisait souffrir. Elle s'appuya sur une chaise.

Son regard se porta à son beau-père qui discutait. David Maxwell se tenait très prêt de lui, à le frôler. Duo, sur la piste, danser avec une péronnelle sure de ses atouts.

Duo savait la jalousie maladive de ses amants, Réléna était d'ailleurs étonné qu'Heero ne soit pas encore intervenus sous un prétexte quelconque.

Un homme lui proposa de danser, la coupant dans ses réflexions sur l'absence d'Heero.

Xxx

Wufei enfonça de force le troisième gode dans l'intimité d'Heero. Le garçon ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

Pour l'empêcher de crier, Wufei lui avait passé un mord donc les anneaux étaient couvert de piquant. Profondément figé dans la chair, ces derniers empêchaient donc l'objet de bouger. Wufei le tenait par la, tirant et poussant, blessant encore plus les lèvres la langues et le palais du garçons.

« Quand se sera prêt, je vais te fister… tu vas voir… tu vas encore plus souffrir…

Xxx

Duo demanda une danse à Réléna, il semblait inquiet.

« Où est Heero ? Ca fait des heures qu'on ne l'a pas vu…

« Je sais c'est ce que je réfléchissait. Il a peut être eut un malaise…

« Tu crois ?

« Peut être, on s'est beaucoup amusé cette nuit…

Réléna eut un visage soucieux, elle fronça les sourcils.

« On va aller le chercher… S'il s'est senti mal, il est sûrement allé dans notre chambre.

Le visage de Duo s'éclaira.

« Bien sur !

Ils s'éclipsèrent.

Xxx

Wufei retira le dernier godes, le lit était parsemé de tâche de sang. Il le rejeta sur le lit. Il fit craquer ses doigts, glissa les quatre premiers dans l'anus distendu. Il fit tourner son poignet en enfonçant progressivement ses phalanges.

Lorsque son pouce toucha l'anneau de muscles, il fit un creux, glissant le pouce à l'intérieur puis poussa.

L'anus se distendit, bloqua puis avala la main jusqu'au poignet. Heero serra violement les dents. Les pointes pénétrèrent plus profondément dans ses lèvres, du sang coula sur son menton.

Wufei referma son poing et l'enfonça lentement. Heero se tendit en gémissant.

Le chinois se mit à bouger son bras. Heero, avec honte, s'urina dessus. Wufei éclata de rire. Il enfonça brutalement son bras plus loin.

Heero se cambra. La douleur le rendait fou, il voulait mourir. Le sexe de Wufei était raide. Il le saisit de son autre main.

Xxx

Réléna avançait lentement, des courbatures lui vrillaient le corps et le poids de son ventre rendaient sa marche difficile. Duo attendait patiemment.

« Tu es sure que ça va aller ?

« Mais oui, grogna-t-elle, agacée. Je suis enceinte ! Pas en sucre !!

Duo n'insista pas, la jeune femme était assez susceptible parfois et il valait mieux pas l'énerver au risque de perdre un ou deux doigts dans la crise.

Ils reprirent la marche sans un bruit.

Xxx

Wufei grogna de plaisir. Sa main arpentait l'anus d'Heero, lui faisant souffrir le martyre. Il se redressa, faisant prendre à son bras un angle bizarre, encore plus douloureux pour sa victime.

Il se redressa. Son sexe raide tressauta. Il se masturba un peu plus vite, écrasant sa victime de sa présence. Il éjacula enfin, aspergeant le visage du garçon.

« Lèches !!

Heero le regarda, la douleur l'abrutissait. Wufei le frappa.

« Lèches ton visage.

Heero obéis, passant la langue autours de sa bouche pour récolter le sperme.

Satisfait, Wufei eut un ricanement.

« Tu es vraiment la pire des chiennes.

Pour donner du poids à ses paroles, il enfonça un peu plus son bras et reprit un mouvements de vas et viens avec son poings

Xxx

Réléna aperçut enfin la porte de sa chambre, elle était entrouverte.

« Il doit être là, c'est ouvert…

Duo approuva et ils firent les derniers mètres les séparant de la fameuse porte en bois clair.

Xxx

Le chinois sortit son poing de l'anus d'Heero très brutalement. Il y avait du sang partout. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas bien, sa respiration était erratique. Wufei décida de compléter l'humiliation.

Il se redressa, nettoyant son bras sur les vêtements de sa victime puis se mit au dessus d'Heero.

« Je vais te finir.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à uriner. Un jet chaud coula sur le visage d'Heero. Wufei prenait vraiment son pied.

« Arrêtes !!!

Ils se retournèrent. Duo et Réléna étaient à la porte, le visage horrifié.

Wufei termina d'uriner puis se recula. Heero les regardait, les yeux agrandis. Il se sentait encore plus sale maintenant que ses amants l'avaient vu comme ça.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, toujours attaché, le corps exposé aux regards.

Duo fonça sur Wufei, il le frappa violement au visage.

« Connard !!! Salaud !! Qu'est-ce que t'as branlé ??

« Ca se voit pas ? Ton chéri se fait enculé par n'importe qui comme la pire des chiennes… C'est lui qui m'a demandé de lui faire ça… il aime se faire niquer par des ordres de mecs. Il aime se faire enculer par tout le monde… C'est une pute…

« Arête !

Duo le fit taire d'un nouveau coup. Le corps du chinois atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

Duo détacha le corps marqué de son amant avec mille et une précautions. Réléna se précipita sur eux. Heero les regarda, sa bouche articula un silencieux « Pardonnez-moi » et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Duo se tourna vers Wufei, les yeux brillant de rage.

« Si tu oses te remontrer devant moi, je te ferais subir mille fois plus que ce que tu as assez lui faire. Disparaît !! Dégages !!

Wufei ne se fit pas prier, il connaissait les colères légendaires de son ancien ami. Il se rhabilla et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Duo se pencha sur Heero, examinant son corps meurtri.

« Réléna, appelles Sally, il est pas bien du tout.

La jeune femme se saisit de son téléphone. Duo, profitant de ce laps de temps, détacha son amant.

Le gamin gardait les yeux dans le vide. Ses lèvres bougeaient, prononçant des mots inaudibles.

Xxx

En attendant Sally, Réléna et Duo essayèrent de toucher Heero, pour le nettoyer mais le garçon eut un violent rejet. Il se débattit, criant.

Choqué, les deux autres le regardèrent se pencher par-dessus le lit et vomir avant de se roule en boule sous les draps.

Xxx

Un petit quart plus tard, Sally passait les portes de la chambre. Duo lui raconta brièvement. Sally écouta, les yeux écarquillés par la description de Duo.

Elle s'approcha lentement du corps roulé au creux du lit. Elle s'assit délicatement. Le corps eut un sursaut et se mit à trembler.

La jeune femme se pencha sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Heero ? Calmes-toi…

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Heero… Je dois te soigner.

Elle entendit un murmure indistinct.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Heero… Parle correctement que je te comprenne…

« Je suis sale à jamais…

« Non ! Heero, ce n'est pas vrai…

« Comment je pourrai les regarder en face après ce qu'il m'a fait ? Comment je pourrai laisser mes enfants me regarder en sachant que leur père s'est fait enculer à sec comme une chienne ??

« Calmes-toi.

Sally souleva lentement le drap.

« Laisses-moi voir au moins l'étendu des dégâts…

Les doigts du garçon lâchèrent les draps. Elle l'enleva. Le corps d'Heero la laissa sans voix. Elle commença rapidement à le nettoyer. Il portait des coupures, des griffures, des marques de strangulation, de lacérations…

« Je dois le faire hospitaliser… les dommages internes sont trop important.

Heero resta sans réaction.

« Bien.

Duo prit les commandes. Il souleva Heero dans ses bras et ils sortirent par les cuisines.

Dans la voiture, Heero reprit un semblant de conscience une seule fois.

« Va ne doit pas se savoir, j'en mourrai…

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Ils le firent entrer à l'hôpital anonymement. Le garçon sombra dans l'inconscience.

Xxx

Duo regardait Sally recoudre les lacérations sur les lèvres d'Heero.

« Je te vengerai, je te vengerai…

Xxx

Voila, un nouveau chapitre de fini. Je sais qu'il est beaucoup pus gore que toutes mes autres histoire réuni. Si ça vous a choqué, il fallait mieux lire l'avertissement de début.

Voila, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre…


	4. Chapter 4

Voila la quatrième partie… Beaucoup plus soft mais avec moins de sexe mais, bon, on se refait pas n'est ce pas.

Partie 4

Heero se redressa lentement. Les points continuaient de tirailler. Il se frotta lentement les yeux. Réléna n'allait pas tarde à arriver.

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser dans ses coussins. Il plongea dans ses pensées. Le lendemain de son agression, Duo avait prévenu leurs pères, sans donner de détails. David, en bon négociateur, avait habilement calmé le jeu. Duo travaillait seul avec les deux hommes, Heero devant rester à l'hôpital au moins quinze jours.

Odin s'était montré prévenant envers son fils. Lui et David avaient immédiatement soupçonné une liaison louche entre les trois jeunes adultes. Mais en l'absence de preuve, ils préféraient ne rien dire et attendre de voir les choses venir.

Réléna entra dans la chambre. Heero la regarda, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« Bonjour mon chéri ! Duo viendra tout à l'heure… Comment tu te sens ?

Il répondit d'un sourire triste. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Immédiatement, le garçon se tendit. Elle se recula, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Bien, tu as bien mangé ? Je suis sure que oui… Ton plateau est vide.

Une infirmière entra. Sans regarder le garçon dans les yeux, elle changea la poche de ses antibiotiques.

« Il ne parle pas ?

« Non, toujours pas, répondit Réléna.

Elle regarda Heero, des larmes plein les yeux. Depuis son agression, dix jours plus tôt, Heero ne parlait plus. Au début, ils pensaient que la strangulation en était la cause mais, une fois les dommages de sa gorge estompés, Heero n'avait pas rouvert la bouche.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. Son énorme ventre de femme enceinte la gênait dans ses moindres déplacements.

« Les bébés vont bien, je n'ai pas voulu savoir le sexe… Duo m'a accompagné pour l'échographie… Il a été très perturbé…

Heero réagit à peine. Il la regardait comme si elle était une illusion. Sans brusquerie, elle lui toucha la joue. Il se détendit rapidement. Sa bouche s'ouvrir, il articula quelques mots mais aucun son ne sortit.

Elle retient ses larmes. Un des bébés lui donna un violent coup de pied. Elle sursauta. Heero la regarda, ses grands yeux interrogateurs.

« C'est rien, un des bébés est très agité, il passe son temps à toucher l'autre, à donner de coups…

Elle laissa un petit rire lui échapper. Heero avança timidement une main verts son ventre mais se retient, un frisson le parcourant.

Elle lui saisit la main.

« Touches-les… tu es un de leurs pères…

Heero posa ses doigts sur le ventre proéminent. Son regard s'illumina. Il était comme un enfant devant son ventre, mais, dans le fond, n'était-il pas un enfant encore, un enfant brisé…

Xxx

Duo s'avachit sur son siège. Il croisa ses mains sur son ventre et toisa l'homme en face de lui.

Mal à l'aise, le détective se tortilla sur la chaise inconfortable.

« C'est tout ?

La voix de Duo tranchait comme la lame d'un rasoir affûté.

« Ou… Oui… Monsieur, je… Il… Heuuu…

L'homme s'essuya le front.

« Tu ne sais rien de plus sur Wufei Chang ?

« Non, tout est dans le dossier…

L'homme ne semblait pas savoir sur quel pied danser.

« Ca suffira… Pour l'instant… Dégage ! Trouve-moi d'autres choses.

L'homme quitta le bureau en courant. Duo se redressa, raide. Il feuilleta le dossier. Il avait un début de piste, heureusement que Trowa, le meilleur ami d'Heero était plus performant.

« Trowa, entre.

Un jeune homme, une mèche devant un œil entra. Il se tenait droit, nonchalant mais Duo ne s'y trompait pas. Cet homme était dangereux. Un mercenaire engagé par Odin pour surveiller son fils qui avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec ce dernier.

Le jeune homme le regarda.

« Tu te sens de t'occuper de Quatre ?

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de Trowa. C'était un homme de peu de mot.

« Je prends ça pour un oui… Fais-lui ce que tu veux… Mais, je t'interdis de le violer… de lui faire subir ce que… cet homme a fait à Heero.

Trowa le regarda dans les yeux.

« Oui…

Trowa quitta la pièce. Au moment où il allait fermer la porte, Duo le rappela.

« Je vais voir Heero… Tu veux venir ?

Trowa eut une hésitation puis secoua la tête négativement avant de refermer la porte.

« Bien. Maintenant, Wufei, je vais te prendre tout ce que tu as…

Il eut un regard froid et se leva.

« Bon, je vais voir mes chéris.

Il attrapa son manteau, les clés de sa moto et quitta la maison.

Xxx

Réléna tricotait, elle faisait une longue écharpe. Heero, blotti dans son lit, somnolait, bercé par le cliquetis des aiguilles. Duo ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Il posa ensuite sa main sur le ventre, ou un coup de pied lui répondit avant de se pencher très délicatement vers Heero. Le garçon se tendit mais laissa son amant l'embrasser sur le front.

« Comment ça va ce matin mon bébé ?

Heero lui fit un sourire indéchiffrable, mélange de tristesse, de soulagement et de peur.

« Les affaires vont plus que bien, on a gagné trois point sur le marché mondial. On est les leaders dans tous nos secteurs d'activités… Ton père est ravi…

Il évita de mentionner la mission de Trowa.

Xxx

Le jeune garde du corps descendit de sa moto et l'attacha dans la ruelle. Il entra dans l'immense immeuble de la Winner Corps, entreprise de Quatre Raberba Winner, seul fils, héritier ultime, d'une des plus grandes firmes mondiales.

Il avait prit rendez-vous sous un prétexte bidon avec le jeune PDG. A la réception, une jeune standardiste, au sourire blanc comme la neige l'accueillit très aimablement.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur. Un jeune homme s'y trouvait déjà, un enfant blond aux immenses yeux bleu azur. Trowa le trouva immédiatement à son goût. S'il n'avait pas été en mission, il lui aurait sans doute fait sa fête dans cet ascenseur.

Le garçon le regardait également. L'ascenseur s'immobilisa au trentième étage. Une femme monta, les joues un peu rouges. Trowa se mit à penser à sa future victime. Sans doute un garçon bouffi de prétention, gros, moche, poilu… De plus, avec des cheveux noir et crépu, des yeux noirs et, Trowa retient un sourire sardonique, une petite moustache en brosse.

Quand enfin, la cabine s'immobilisa au dernier étage, le garçon sortit. Trowa ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses.

Dieu ! Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour le baiser contre un mur, pour le faire plier… Le garçon avança jusqu'au bureau de Winner, entra sans frapper et se retourna vers Trowa.

« Trowa Barton je présume… Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Quatre Raberba Winner, pour vous servir…

Trowa resta coi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le garçon eut un sourire.

« Oui, je sais, je suis jeune mais très bien formé, veuillez entrer…

Il entra, s'empêchant de baver et de le plaquer contre le mur. L'autre ferma doucement la porte, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte du double sens de ses paroles.

Xxx

« Duo est parti ? Demanda Odin.

« Oui…

« Nous somme seul pour une heure ou deux alors… N'est-ce pas ?

« Oui.

David plaqua Odin contre le bureau. Il lui saisit durement la nuque et l'embrassa.

« Tu aimes ça ? De risquer de te faire surprendre pendant qu'on jouera tous les deux ?

« Oui…

David ouvrit le pantalon d'Odin, lentement, il le fit descendre, s'agenouillant en même temps.

Il souffla sur la verge de son amant, la faisant gonflé un peu plus.

« Je t'aime…

Il avala la verge d'Odin, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Lentement, la langue glissait sur le sexe, le mouillant, le mordillant, l'aspirant si fort.

Odin retenait ses cris. Il mordait le dos de sa main, l'autre tenant la nuque de David. Il se tendit. Il jouissait toujours vite dans ce genre de situation. Il sentit sa verge tressauter, pulser, il tenta de prévenir son amant mais, comme à chaque fois, David resta jusqu'au bout et avala la semence sans grimacer.

« Tu as toujours aussi bon goût…

Odin rougit.

« Arrêtes…

« Non, je t'aime…

Il se redressa et, d'un tour de main, retourna Odin sur le bureau, dos à lui. Il sortit sa verge, déjà raide. Il la frotta sur les fesses, tapotant avec les deux globes de chairs.

Sans plus attendre, il souleva les hanches d'Odin puis le fit redescendre sur sa verge, l'empalant directement et complètement en une seule fois.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de faire coulisser sa hampe de chair dans l'étroit anus d'Odin. Il allait de plus en plus vite, le prenant de plus en plus bestialement.

Odin se saisit du bord du bureau, retenant les bruits voulant s'échapper de sa bouche. Il sentit ses pieds décoller sur sol. Seule la force de ses bras lui permettait de ne pas s'écrouler sur le bureau.

David lui saisit la nuque puis appuya. Les bras du soumis lâchèrent. Son buste s'affala sur la table, ses fesses montèrent, exposant ainsi son intimité plus profondément aux vas et viens incessant de son amant.

Xxx

Duo quitta la chambre d'hôpital une heure après être arrivé. Il avait du travail. Il enfourcha sa moto et roula à vive allure, arrivant en avance au manoir.

Il traversa les couloirs sans prendre le temps de repasser par la nouvelle chambre et entra dans le bureau de son père et d'Odin.

Il retient un cri de surprise. Son père culbutait le père d'Heero. Il sentit son sexe se redresser, durcir. Il avait envie de sauter Heero.

Une montée de rage le submergea. Il referma la porte sans bruit.

Ho oui, Wufei allait payer. Il allait tout lui prendre, son mec, sa fortune, sa société… Tout.

Duo retient un rire démoniaque avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il allait relâcher la tension à l'ancienne façon.

Xxx

Réléna se décida enfin à quitter l'hôpital, elle avait pu parler des bébés à Heero, de la maison, partager un moment de relative tendresse avec lui. Maintenant, il dormait, d'un sommeil lourd.

Xxx

Trowa discutait affaire avec le jeune Winner depuis plus de deux heures. Ce garçon avait une bonne répartie, un esprit de synthèse hors norme et une clairvoyance troublante.

Trowa décida d'attacher sa phase de séduction.

« Je suis ravi de cette discussion. Vous accepteriez de manger un morceau avec moi, il est plus de treize heures…

Quatre sembla réfléchir. Il se sentait attiré par ce jeune homme, une attirance physique semblable à celle qu'il éprouvait pour Wufei.

Trowa se pencha sur lui, son odeur fit frissonner le jeune blond. Le garde du corps posa sa main sur le bras nu du garçon.

La décharge de désir que ressentit Quatre le cloua sur place.

« Oui, souffla-t-il.

Trowa se redressa, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Le jeune homme enfila une longue veste blanche en peau de lapin. Trowa releva un sourcil excité.

Quatre ne se méprit pas sur le ton de ce regard. Il le voyait assez souvent dans les yeux de Wufei quand il allait le baiser.

Il rougit. Cet homme l'excitait, le tentait, il se sentait attiré par cette tentation. En un éclair, il se vit à quatre pattes dans un lit d'hôtel, nu, prit par cet homme sans pudeur.

Pendant une seconde, Wufei disparut de sa mémoire.

Xxx

Odin se crispa. Le sexe de David le prenait toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Il se redressa, se tendit et éjacula, souillant des papiers étalés sur le bois noir du bureau. David donna les derniers vas et vient violent puis se répandit à l'intérieur de lui. Il retira son sexe, se mit à genoux.

Il but sa semence à même l'anus encore ouvert.

Xxx

Réléna entra dans leur nouvelle chambre. Duo était allongé sur le lit. Sa main droite se pinçait un téton pendant que la gauche se masturbait vivement.

Elle sentit une vague de chaleur. Depuis l'agression d'Heero, elle et Duo n'avaient pas pu le faire ensemble. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait sans Heero, c'était un autre cap à passer.

Elle s'avança lentement. Duo la regarda sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements. Elle retira ses vêtements. Duo la fixa.

« J'en ai besoin.

La tension accumulée les derniers jours ressortit. Elle se sentit défaillir, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle tremblait. Duo se leva rapidement.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Toute sa colère, sa haine, sa frustration et sa peur ressortit. Il sentit des lames couler sur ses joues, il pleurait.

Lentement, ils se caressèrent§. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs peaux, leur donnant la chair de poule. Ils s'allongèrent sur le grand lit. Duo roula, se mettant au dessus d'elle.

Il la regarda. Son bassin commença à onduler contre elle, son sexe fouilla au milieu de son entrejambe, cherchant à la pénétrer. Il regarda ses yeux.

Son image se superposa à celle d'Heero, Heero souriant, Heero jouissant, Heero blessé et couvert de sang. Il vit dans ces yeux la même hantise.

Il se laissa glisser sur le côté, se couchant à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé…

« Non ! Duo, ce n'est pas grave… Je… je n'avais plus vraiment envie de toutes façons…

« Moi non plus…

Duo l'embrassa, se blottit contre elle.

« Au fait, tu savais que mon père sautait Odin ?

Réléna retient un éclat de rire.

« Quand Heero va savoir ça…

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, la grossesse l'épuisait. Duo resta avec elle un long moment puis sortit du lit. Il s'habilla. Il devait travailler.

Xxx

Trowa glissa un sushi dans sa bouche, prenant bien garde à laisser entrevoir sa langue glisser sur la pointe des baguettes.

Quatre était mal à l'aise, le regard tendancieux de cet homme le chauffait. Trowa… il se sentait attiré par lui.

L'image de son amant traversa ses yeux mais il ne parvient pas à la retenir. Trowa, son image, ses gestes, son odeur, il avait envie de lui.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur lui, fixant ses grands yeux bleus.

« Tu me fixes depuis des heures. Peut être que tu as envie de me sentit un peu plus prêt…

Quatre eut un halètement excité. Trowa claqua des doigts. Un serveur ramassa les plateaux. Il s'inclina devant eux. Deux autres entrèrent pour préparer la chambre.

Quand ils repartirent, Trowa se leva. Il attrapa Quatre par l'épaule. Il le prit dans ses bras, saisit son menton entre ses doigts puis l'embrassa.

Le garçon fondit dans ses doigts. Il laissa entièrement les commandes à cet homme.

Trowa l'allongea sur le lit.

« Tu es sur de toi, Quatre Raberba Winner ?

« Oui…

Le jeune homme l'embrassa à pleine bouche, il arracha sa chemise, dévoilant un torse imberbe et blanc. Il glissa sa main dans le pantalon qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Son doigt se glissa dans l'anus.

« Mais, tu as déjà quelqu'un…

Quatre se tendit.

« Comment…

« Comment je le sais ? Je le sens ? Tu m'avales sans résistance.

Quatre rougit fortement. Il sentit alors pleinement les doigts de Trowa remuer en lui.

« Oui… je sors avec quelqu'un mais... Je… Je…

Il rougit fortement, tournant la tête vers le mur. Trowa retient un sourire vainqueur. Il le savait, ce gamin avait besoin de sexe. Sous ses airs de garçon sage, c'était une vraie nymphomane.

Il finit de lui arracher ses vêtements.

Le garçon se tortillait sous lui, écartant les cuisses de plus en plus grand. Il remuait des hanches.

Trowa le dilatait de ses doigts, élargissant son anus.

« Tu aimes ça pas vrai ? Ton mec ne te satisfait pas… il te saute sans conviction… il te baise sans passion…

Quatre eut un frisson, comment cet homme pouvait le cerner aussi vite et aussi bien ?

Il sentait une chaleur diffuse se répandre dans ses muscles. Trowa avait raison, depuis quelques temps, Wufei ne le baisait plus vraiment.

« Moi, je vais te satisfaire…

Il en avait vraiment envie. Trowa n'aimait pas plus les hommes que les femmes. Tant que personne n'essayait de le prendre, il était ravi de satisfaire son ou sa partenaire.

Il écarta les cuisses du garçon, se plaçant entre. Il frotta son bassin encore couvert de son jean sur le bassin nu du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ?

« Tout ce que tu veux… Tout, baises-moi… Prends-moi… Je suis à toi…

Trowa eut un nouveau sourire vicieux. Il enfonça deux doigts à secs dans l'anus qui s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer. Quatre eut un soupir de plaisir.

« Fais-moi tout ce que tu veux…

Le mercenaire eut un sourire conquis.

« Tout ?

« Oui…

Il enfonça deux doigts de plus. De ces quatre doigts, il forma une pointe qu'il fit tourner à l'intérieur, il sentait son propre sexe pulser dans sa prison de tissu. Il retira ses doigts et s'allongea sur le lit.

« Tu me veux ?

Quatre grogna, suppliant.

« Alors, viens de remuer ici.

Trowa frotta la bosse déformant son jeans. Quatre le regarda quelques secondes. Il brûlait de désir. Trowa semblait en avoir une si grosse.

Il déboutonna son jean, baissa le boxer noir déjà maculé de sperme. Sa main tremblait alors qu'il baissait le dernier vêtement.

La verge se redressa, dardant vers le ciel. Quatre lécha ses lèvres. Il la voulait en lui, maintenant, tout de suite. Sans hésiter, il l'enfourcha. Ses fesses frottèrent contre le sexe. Il allait vite, s'excitant.

Quand il sentit le sexe pulser contre ses fesses, il se redressa puis s'empala brusquement. Trowa rua sous lui, le prenant violement jusqu'au plus profond de ses chairs.

Quatre cria. Il se crispa, se redressa rapidement et se laissa littéralement tomber sur la verge palpitante.

Xxx

Wufei posa son verre. Il était presque ivre. Il savait maintenant que Duo ne reviendrait pas. Il devait se méfier des représailles de son ancien amant contre lui. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer directement, Duo trouverait un moyen de se venger.

Il se redressa, repoussant le prostitué suçant son sexe sans passion. Il avait encore Quatre pour baiser mais, le jeune blond ne l'excitait plus vraiment, il était bien trop placide, trop soumis…

Xxx

Trowa grogna. Quatre s'empalait sur son sexe, se faisant presque plus de mal que de bien.

Le mercenaire enleva une de ses mains de la hanche fine et la posa sur les fesses.

« Je vais te faire encore plus de bien…

Quatre se lécha sensuellement les lèvres. Trowa eut un sourire pervers, un de ses doigts se mit à caresser l'anus dilaté par sa verge, envoyant des frissons dans le corps entier du garçon puis, il se glissa dans l'anneau de muscle.

Quatre cria, la sensation était tout bonnement merveilleuse. Il se crispa, profitant des fourmillements que lui procurait ce petit appendice en plus. Jamais Wufei ne lui avait apporté le dixième de ces sensations.

Trowa griffa profondément son dos, laissant des marques pour prévenir Wufei. Il lui prit le poignet et suça, lui laissa une trace à l'intérieur.

Xxx

Réléna se leva. Elle s'étira. Son dos lui fit un peu mal mais rien de bien grave. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil de cuir et reprit son ouvrage de broderie. Tout en cousant, elle se mit à réfléchir aux prénoms.

Elle voulait des prénoms reflétant la mixité entre, elle, Heero et Duo. Elle savait que, en japonais, Heero voulait dire « un ». En français, Duo voulait signifier deux personnes ensembles, donc « deux »…

Elle réfléchit. Si elle avait un garçon, pourquoi pas Solo comme avait demandé Duo ?

Oui, Solo sonnait bien… Elle continua à réfléchir, ses doigts cousant sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de vraiment y réfléchir.

Xxx

Sally posa sa tasse de café. Le cas d'Heero l'inquiétait. Le garçon était vraiment choqué, il ne parlait plus et n'avait plus de réaction physique.

Elle se rappela l'état de son corps le soir ou Duo l'avait appelé. Il avait des lacérations, des coupures, des marques de strangulations, elle n'avait pas le moindre doute de la façon dont il avait été violé.

Elle avait trouvé des traces de peinture métallique, des lacérations faire avec des pointes. La dilatation de son anus lui indiquer un fist fucking très violent, profond et douloureux.

Elle se sentait révolté par ce viol. Heero était vraiment un garçon très gentil, lui faire ça était vraiment ignoble.

Elle reprit sa tasse, constata avec un désintérêt blasé que le café était froid, le but d'une traite puis reprit sa visite aux patients.

Xxx

Odin se rhabilla. David le regardait, les yeux luisant de faim.

« Non, on a fini pour aujourd'hui…

« Jusqu'à ce soir, corrigea David.

« Si tu veux… Non !

Il rougit, se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Ce soir, il supplierait David de le prendre.

« Enfin… on doit bosser quand même…

Comme pour approuver ses dires, Duo frappa à la porte et entra. Odin rougit. Duo fit semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien.

« Bon, j'ai pu me procure les dernières inflations…

Les deux adultes eurent un sourire ravi, Duo ne se laissa pas démonter par l'agression d'Heero, il mettait même encore plus d'ardeur à l'ouvrage.

Duo leur fit un rapide compte rendu sur la situation de la société pour les deux derniers jours, le bilan d'une des ventes les plus juteuses de l'année, qui leur avait rapporté quelques millions de dollars.

Ils se mirent au travail.

Xxx

Trowa se tendit. Il allait bientôt jouir. Sa main saisit rudement le sexe tendu du garçon le chevauchant, le masturbant vivement.

Quatre cria, remua les hanches puis éjacula enfin, se déversant sur le ventre de celui qui le prenait si vigoureusement. Il s'affaissa. Trowa le saisit par les hanches pour le faire coulisser sur sa verge, prenant du plaisir.

Il éjacula enfin, emplissant ses entrailles de sa semence laiteuse.

Il se retira très rapidement, provoquant une légère douleur chez son partenaire.

« Merci… Merci… Murmura le blond.

Trowa ressentit un drôle de pincement au creux de son cœur, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir, de le jeter dans les bras de Wufei, ce violeur.

Ce garçon était si beau, si sensuel, si sexuel… Trowa le serra dans ses bras.

« Restes…

Il avait murmuré si bas qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait pensé ou prononcer ses mots. Quatre le regarda.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ?

« Non…

Trowa secoua la tête, il devenait fou. Ce garçon lui faisait tourner la tête mais il ne devait pas oublier que, s'il le baisait en ce moment même, c'était juste pour venger Heero, et rien d'autre.

Il ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il faisait ce genre de chose, il se sentait moche… sale…

Il repoussa ses sentiments tout au fond de son esprit. Il devait venger Heero de ce monstre qui l'avait brisé.

Xxx

Réléna se réveilla en sursaut. Elle épongea la sueur de son front. Elle se redressa difficilement, repoussant au fond de sa mémoire, le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle savait que ces images la suivraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Le bébé le plus turbulent lui donna un coup de pied. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

« Restes calme…

Elle sortit, le besoin de voir Duo au creux des reins. Sa présence la rassurait. Elle traversa les couloirs puis frappa à la porte du bureau.

Quand David lui permit d'entrer, elle poussa la porte timidement. Odin lui ouvrit les bras.

«Comment ça va ?

L'agression avait eut pour effet positif de les rapprocher, de les souder, comme une vraie famille.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste fait des cauchemars… Je peux rester ici un moment ?

«Oui, répondit David.

Lui et Odin se doutait du lien unissant les trois enfants de la maison. Ils savaient que leur lien dépassait l'entente physique.

Ils s'aimaient.

Odin reprit l'explication de son nouveau programme marketing. Réléna s'intéressa rapidement à la conversation, donnant son avis. Elle gérait l'entreprise familiale avec son frère elle aussi.

Xxx

Heero remua inconfortablement. Sally finissait de s'examiner. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, à quatre pattes sur le lit, les fesses à l'air.

La jeune médecin l'examinait toujours seule. Elle se redressa, satisfaite.

« Tu cicatrices très bien, dans deux ou trois jours, je retirerai les points, tu sors dans cinq jours.

Heero la regarda. Ses yeux reflétaient de la gratitude mêlé à de la crainte.

« Tu sais…

Elle s'assit au bord du lit. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, moins violent qu'au début.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de tes deux amants. Ils ne te feront jamais de mal… Ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

Les yeux semblèrent répondre :

« Je sais, mais ma voix refuse de sortir et mon corps refuse de se laisser toucher…

« C'est normal que tu ais du mal à te laisser toucher… Mais, avec le temps, je suis sure que tu pourras surmonter tout ça… Tu es fort.

Pour la première fois depuis son agression, Heero pleura. Des larmes inondèrent ses joues. Son corps convulsa presque, il se tendit, mordit ses lèvres puis se détendit. Il pleurait silencieusement, évacuant la douleur, la honte, la tristesse.

Sally eut un pincement en le voyant dans cet état. Mais, pendant sa crise, aucun son n'était sorti de ses lèvres. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir parler… Et sûrement encore plus avant de laisser ses compagnons le toucher.

Xxx

Quatre se serra dans les bras de Trowa. Ce dernier s'appliquait à sucer la peau de son cou, lui laissant un énième suçon, preuve de son passage.

Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Ce corps suintant de ses fluides, marqué par son odeur, il ne voulait pas le lâcher, pour rien au monde.

Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, se nicher dans les bras de cet homme, le laisser se faire souiller, prendre par un autre que lui.

Il lui caressa le dos, souriant de satisfaction devant les profondes griffures le zébrant. Il le serra de nouveau contre lui.

Xxx

Quatre ferma les yeux. Il avait pris son pied dans les bras de cet homme.

Wufei lui semblait un souvenir si lointain… Comme un rêve… il se blottit contre le corps musclé de cet homme. Il ne voulait pas se lever et partir, le laisser retourner dans les bras d'un autre, reprendre sa vie comme avant.

Il soupira. Un frisson le parcourut quand il sentit la main de Trowa se poser sur ses fesses. Il sentit les dents du garçon se planter dans sa nuque, les bras puissant le mettre à quatre pattes.

La langue parcourut le creux de ses reins. Il sentit Trowa lui faire un suçon à la naissance de la raie de ses fesses.

Quand il eut fini, il se recula.

« Je vais devoir y aller…

Quatre retient de justesse de le retenir. Trowa vit très clairement ce geste avorté et eut un sourire pervers.

« Tiens, c'est mon numéro de téléphone. Appelles des que tu aura besoin de te faire prendre… Je serai toujours là…

Le blond rougit. Trowa finit de s'habiller. Il l'aida à s'habiller et il paya la note. Les employés s'inclinèrent devant eux.

Ils retournèrent à l'immeuble de Quatre. Dans l'ascenseur montant au dernier étage, celui du bureau, Trowa le plaqua contre la paroi et se saisit de ses lèvres.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi…

Il se mit à quatre pattes, déboutonna fébrilement le pantalon de Quatre qui le regardait, les yeux agrandis de plaisir, excité malgré lui par la situation.

L'ascenseur stoppa juste au moment ou il reboutonnait le pantalon du blond. Quatre avait les joues, rouges, la respiration haletante. Trowa l'embrassa.

« Je vais y aller… J'espère sincèrement te revoir. A bientôt mon ange…

Il se renfonça dans la cabine et les portes de métal se refermèrent. Trowa se laissa glisser au sol, il avait une violente douleur au fond du cœur. Il avait peur de s'avouer ce que c'était mais les choses allaient devenir beaucoup plus compliqué…

Xxx

Voila, la roue tourne… Les choses avances… En espérant que ça vous plaise encore… Chapitre plus soft. Mais, j'attends vos commentaires et vos idées parce que, la… je sais plus trop comment continuer.

Voila, merci de m'avoir suivi…

A bientôt… Daki


	5. Chapter 5

Le mensonge.

Voila la cinquième partie, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant.

Chapitre beaucoup moins violent. La douceur et la sensualité sont en train de se tailler une meilleure part dans ce chapitre.

Partie 5

Réléna poussa un hurlement. Heero se redressa, inquiet.

« Merde, merde !! Heero, je perds les eaux…

Le garçon pâlit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils savaient tous que les bébés allaient arrivés d'un jour à l'autre. Il força sa respiration à se calmer. Il l'aida à se redresser, saisit le sac de voyage prêt pour l'occasion.

Il saisit son téléphone et fit sonner son père. Odin entendit le signal mit au point. Il se leva brusquement. Ses associés le regardèrent surpris.

« Ma fille va accoucher, j'ajourne la réunion…

Il quitta la salle, traversa la maison. Il les rejoignit dans le hall. Duo et David apparurent quelques secondes après.

Le chauffeur avait déjà mit la limousine en route. Ils aidèrent la jeune femme à s'installer et foncèrent à la maternité.

Xxx

Sally les attendait devant la porte de l'hôpital. L'ambiance était plutôt tranquille, Réléna était terriblement calme.

Sally la fit allongé sur un lit, brancha des machine, lui fit des injection, une batterie de test.

Soudain, Réléna poussa un hurlement aigu.

« C'est rien mademoiselle, la rassura une infirmière, votre col vient de se dilater pour laisser passer le premier bébé.

Réléna la fusilla du regard mais ne répondit rien. Duo lui prit la main, Heero lui caressa les cheveux.

Xxx

L'accouchement fut des plus douloureux malgré la péridurale. Réléna ne fut pas avare en gros mot et diverses insultes. La plus choquante pour les infirmières fut celle-ci :

« Putain, quand je saurais lequel de vous deux est le père… je l'émascule avec les dents !!! »

Duo lui avait alors répondu :

« Tu était parfaitement d'accord pour te faire sauter par nous deux… Ne viens pas te plaindre maintenant ma chérie.

« Je te déteste…

Elle lui avait sourit, embrassé et caressé la main d'Heero.

Xxx

Quatre heures plus tard, dans un soulagement exquis, Réléna expulsa le premier, un petit garçon, qui poussa un cri déchirant.

Une sage femme prit l'enfant pour le nettoyer. Réléna se détendit quelques seconde avant de crier. Le second ne voulait plus attendre. Il passa beaucoup plus vite que son frère.

Réléna, après six heures de souffrance, venait de mettre au monde, deux petits garçons en parfaite santé.

Xxx

Heero glissa une pièce dans la fente, choisi un café noir et attendit quelques seconde. Il prit son gobelet en plastique puis se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil dans la salle d'attente.

Réléna se faisait recoudre, les enfants, malgré toutes les précautions des médecins l'avaient un peu déchiré. Vu le poids des enfants, pas beaucoup étant donné qu'elle n'avait besoins que de huit point.

Il ferma les yeux. Ses enfants… ils étaient si petits, si fragiles, si beaux…

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il eut un sursaut effrayé. Trowa le regarda, étonné.

« Alors ? Ca y est ?

Heero approuva.

« Des garçons ?

Heero approuva encore.

« En bonne santé ?

Même geste. Trowa le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est merveilleux… Je suis si fier de toi !!

Il le reposa au sol. Duo venait d'apparaître au coin du couloir. Il s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres.

Trowa lui serra la main, le félicitant.

« Heero, on va voir Réléna ? Elle est réveillée. Nos pères sont avec elle.

Heero accepta et ils regagnèrent la chambre en compagnie de Trowa.

Xxx

Odin faisait les cents pas dans le couloir. Sa fille était en train d'accoucher et il ne pouvait rien faire. David lui posa la main sur le bras.

« Calmes-toi…

« Mais tu te rend pas compte… Le coupa Odin, C'est nos petits enfants qui sont en train de naître, nos successeurs, nos héritiers, notre avenir…

David soupira.

« Officiellement, ce sont tes successeurs… Pas les miens.

« Ne te fais pas plus con que ce que tu ne l'ais. Tu sais très bien que nos sociétés vont fusionnées dans très peut de temps.

Xxx

Trowa posa son arme et retira ses protèges oreilles. Il prit son portable. Un message de Duo clignotait.

« Réléna est en train d'accoucher, viens »

Il rangea ses affaires le plus vite, sauta dans sa voiture et fonça à l'hôpital.

Xxx

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut. Il épongea son front couvert de sueur. Wufei dormait à ses côtés. Il regarda son visage pale.

Le soir ou il avait trompé Wufei, il avait du partir d'urgence au pays pour régler des problèmes avec ses sœurs. Wufei n'étant pas le bien venu dans la famille de son compagnon, il était parti seul.

Le lendemain, il avait remarqué les traces sur son corps. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas rentré à la maison ce soir la ou Wufei aurait vu.

Il sentit la main du chinois se poser sur sa cuisse. Il ne ressentit rien, ni excitation, ni envie, ni besoin, Trowa, en le baisant jusqu'à l'âme, lui avait retiré tout désir pour une autre personne que lui.

Pourtant, il continuait de se plier aux demandes de son compagnon. Wufei avait une libido très développée, il quémandait sa dose une à quatre fois par nuit.

Quatre se laissait faire facilement, presque toujours en levrette. Wufei aimait cette position, étant ravi que Quatre le laisse enfin la lui pratiquer.

Wufei laissa courir sa main sur ses fesses. Quatre retient un soupir de lassitude. Son compagnon le mit sur le ventre, les mains de Quatre se posèrent sur le sol.

Il replia ses jambes, se mettant à genoux. Son dos, maintenu raide, ses bras fin le soutenant. Cette position l'ouvrait bien.

Wufei se redressa. Cette position flattait son ego. Il caressa les fesses pale. Son sexe se redressa vivement. Il le prit dans sa main et le frotta contre l'anus, montant et descendant, le chauffant.

Avant, son amant se conduisant comme une chienne, il voulait du sexe toute la nuit, toujours plus, mais, depuis quelques temps, il ne demandait plus, ne semblait plus en avoir besoin.

Il se plaça, le pénétrant sans préparation, d'un geste fluide, lent, correctement calculé. Les bras fins ployèrent sous la poussé. Quatre ne fut retenu que par le bras saisissant sa taille.

Il se mordit la lèvre, ferma les yeux, pensant à Trowa. Petit à petit, enfermé dans son fantasme, il réussit à avoir du plaisir.

Xxx

Réléna souffla. Les bébés criaient, ils avaient fin et l'infirmière qui devait l'aider n'était pas encore la. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever seule, les points la faisaient souffrir.

Elle ressentait le baby blues de plein fouet. Heero entra quand elle éclatait en sanglots.

Il se précipita sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Il arrivait à avoir des gestes presque' normaux avec elle depuis son accouchement.

« C'est rien… C'est rien, les docteurs appellent ça le baby blues. Tu peux me passer mes bébés.

Sans mouvement brusque, il saisit délicatement le premier. Les deux bébés avaient des yeux gris, des cheveux clairs et fins.

Il lui apporta, les gestes gauches d'un père inquiet. Réléna défit sa chemise et tendit un bout de sein rose. Lé bébé se mit à téter bruyamment, aspirant le plus de lait possible.

Heero la regarda un petit moment avant de prendre le second dans ses bras et s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit. Le bébé le regarda, ses grands yeux gris posés sur lui. Heero le regarda, croyant voir luire dans ses prunelles, la même lueur que dans ceux de Duo.

L'enfant le regarda, sourit, et lui vomit dessus.

Un cri de dégoût attira Sally, elle éclata de rire en voyant Heero qui tenait le bébé loin de lui, couvert de vomis.

« Finalement, être parents, c'est pas si facile pensa-t-il.

Xxx

Trowa décrocha son téléphone, le coinçant avec son épaule, continuant de frapper son rapport sur son laptop.

« Heu… Trowa…

Les doigts du mercenaire se figèrent au dessus du clavier.

« Oui… Quatre.

Il sentait sa respiration plus rapide, plus forte. Il entendit un halètement.

« Je… La voix était hésitante. On peut se voir… Pour… manger un morceau… Ou boire un verre…

Trowa comprenait très bien ce que voulait le blond.

« Chez moi… Ce soir, 20h30. J'habite au 17, rue du Maréchal. A ce soir…

Il raccrocha. Quatre allait venir, il le savait, il avait senti son excitation à travers le téléphone.

Il remarqua alors le tremblement de ses mains, sa respiration rapide et son érection. Il secoua la tête.

« Je suis pitoyable…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Trowa ?

« Rien, je suis en train de prendre Quatre à ton ami Wufei.

Le regard de Duo s'illumina.

« Bien, pour ma part, j'ai mis en place un plan pour lui saisir ses compagnies… Il eut un rire un peu fou… je vais tout lui prendre tellement légalement qu'il ne pourra rien faire…

Xxx

Quatre raccrocha le téléphone. Ses joues étaient rouges, il posa une main tremblante sur son érection.

Sa secrétaire entra.

« J'ai les nouveaux dossiers monsieur.

« Laissez, je m'en occupe.

La jeune femme repartie, les pommettes un peu rouges.

Xxx

Odin reposa un dossier. David en fit de même.

« Le violeur d'Heero est donc un Chang.

« C'est ce que je pense… Le plan mit en place par Duo pour annexe les sociétés Chang est assez éloquent. Il ne s'en prend qu'aux sociétés appartenant personnellement à Wufei Chang…

« C'est pas dur de comprendre pourquoi… Wufei était présent au début de la soirée.

« Laissons le faire, je le soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive vu qu'il fait ça pour venger mon fils. La chair de ma chair…

« En parlant de chair, si tu me laissais explorer la tienne…

Odin ricana.

« Il suffit de parler de n'importe quoi pour que tu sautes sur l'occasion.

« En parlant de sauter…

Il lui saisit le bras, le tirant à lui.

Odin soupira.

« On travaille je te rappelle.

« Non, on ne travaille plus, on baise.

Il posa une main ferme sur le sexe de son amant avant d'avoir un sourire bougon.

« En plus, tu bandes déjà alors ne la ramène pas s'il te plait…

Odin détourna les yeux.

« Allons, tu n'as pas envie… Que je t'assois sur le bureau, que je te déshabille…

Ses mains habille ouvrait déjà la pantalon d'Odin qui se laissait faire, prisonnier du bois brut du bureau.

« Pourquoi tu résistes…

Il s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Laisses-moi t'aimer encore et encore.

Odin lâcha un gémissement sourd.

« Mais je t'aime imbécile.

David prit son sexe en bouche, il le suça, le mordilla. Son amant se tortilla. Il respirait rapidement, tremblant.

« Arrêtes, je vais… Ha !

David prit sa verge encore plus loin au fond de sa gorge.

« Si il te venait à l'idée de partir, je te tuerai.

David le retourna rapidement.

« Je te tuerais.

Il frotta sa verge contre les fesses fermes de l'autre homme.

« Je te tuerai.

Il lui embrassa la nuque.

« Mon fils est fou et possessif, il tient ça de moi.

Il pénétra enfin Odin qui se tordait de désir sous lui. Son sexe entra comme dans une motte de beurre. Il s'appuya de tout son poids sur le corps alangui sous lui, le faisant plier.

Odin tremblait. Il avait beau tout faire pour paraître froid, il aimait son ami d'enfance. Il se mordit la main. Il ne fallait pas crier, la secrétaire travaillait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Xxx

Trowa entra dans son appartement. Il soupira. On aurait qu'un cyclone avait dévasté le studio. Il ferma la porte, fit de la place sur la table de la cuisine pour poser les courses.

Il traversa le salon, passant dans le petit couloir pour aller dans la chambre. Il ouvrait toutes les fenêtres. Il soupira. Allez, au boulot.

Il rangea, tria, remettant le linge propre dans les armoires, le sale dans le panier de sale, faisant machine sur machine. Il ramassa les poubelles, les fourrant dans de gros sac illustré du mot « Sinistre » , cadeau de Duo.

Enfin, il attaqua la vaisselle, lavant les trois derniers mois de plats, ustensiles et couverts. Cinq heures après, il rangeait les derniers vêtements dans son armoire.

Il passa dans la salle de bain, couvert de sueur. Il la nettoya de font en comble, à la javelle, puis entra dans la cabine de douche.

Xxx

Quatre ouvrit son armoire. Il avait une boule d'angoisse. Il ne savait pas quoi se mettre. Il entendit la porte se refermer. Wufei venait de rentrer.

Il referma le meuble, se plaquant contre. Wufei entra dans la chambre.

Il le regarda, soupçonneux.

« Tu sors ?

« Oui, dîner d'affaire, je rentrerai tard…

« Ok…

Il passa dans la salle de bain. Oui, depuis quelques temps, ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre.

Quatre s'habilla, prit ses affaires et quitta l'appartement moins d'un quart d'heure après le retour de Wufei.

Il monta dans sa voiture personnelle, ne voulant dire à personne ou il se rendait.

Il se gara devant le petit pavillon. Il monta les deux marches, appuya sur la sonnette.

Personne ne répondit. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse monter dans sa gorge. Des centaines d'hypothèses farfelues traversèrent son esprit. Il resonna.

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipité.

« Ah enfin vous voila !! Comptez pas sur moi pour le pourboire, livreur à la con…

La voix de Trowa mourut dans sa gorge. Sur son perron, ce n'était pas le livreur pour le repas mais Quatre, qui le fixait. Il sentit un courant d'air le faire frissonner. Il comprit pourquoi le garçon devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Quatre émit une sorte de bellement craintif avant de porter sa main à son sexe tendu. Trowa se lécha les lèvres. Il était torse nu, encore humide de sa douche, le jean ouvert sur un boxer vert bouteille.

Il le saisit, collant le garçon contre son torse.

« On monte de suite.

« Excuses-moi les interrompit le livreur. C'est ici le repas pour deux ?

« Oui…

Trowa prit réception des paquets, paya rapidement le livreur et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Ils ne mangèrent pas, laissant leurs corps se rencontrer. Quatre se laissait complètement faire, il se pliait à toutes les demandes. Du moment que Trowa le pénétrait, rien n'avait d'importance.

Xxx

Heero somnolait. Réléna dormait, allongé de tout son long sur le lit de Duo. Ils avaient condamné leur ancienne chambre. Heero dormait avec eux dans une relation complètement platonique.

Ils devaient se relayer pour les bébés. Duo posa le premier de ses fils, pendant qu'Heero finissait de donner le biberon à l'autre.

Ils se sourirent. Solo bailla, regardant de ses grands yeux gris un de ses père potentiel. Ichiro repoussa la tétine de son petit point.

Réléna remua dans le lit, elle repoussa les couvertures et posa sa main sur son sexe. Les points lui faisaient encore un peu mal, ils avaient rendez-vous avec Sally dans deux jours pour les enlever.

Duo se recoucha, fatigué. Il regarda Heero monter sur le lit, se glissant entre ses deux amants, se blottissant contre eux. Ce besoin de contact était de plus en plus frustrant pour Duo.

Il avait envie de leur faire l'amour, à tout les deux mais, Heero n'ayant plus de réaction physique et Réléna étant couturée de partout, il devait faire ceinture.

Il serra Heero contre lui, lui embrassa la nuque et se força à fermer les yeux.

Xxx

Quatre poussa un soupir, son corps tendu comme un arc, était parcourut de violent frisson de désir. Trowa, assit sur la chaise prêt du lit, le regardait en souriant sadiquement.

« Pitiééééé…

La voix de Quatre tremblait. Ses fesses remuaient en rythme. Trowa poussa le boutant de la télécommande encore plus loin. Quatre cria, ses hanches bougeant encore plus fort. Le cuir des liens attachant son bassin serra ses muscles gonflés.

Il le regarda de ses grands yeux mouillés. Trowa se leva de la chaise et s'avança.

« C'est douloureux.

Quatre ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

« Tu m'excites comme ça…

Ses mains saisirent les cheveux blonds et il enfonça sa verge dans la bouche entrouverte, allant et venant très rapidement. Quatre eut un mouvement de recul. Trowa lui faisait un peu peur.

Le jeune homme à la mèche se retira de sa bouche sans jouir.

« Tu sais, je te trouve tellement sexy… Attaché comme ça…

Quatre rougit.

« Je ne suis pas beau…

« Tu es le plus beau à mes yeux.

Trowa s'avança de nouveau et Quatre ouvrit de lui-même la bouche pour prendre la verge. Il l'aspira, la suça, mordillant la pointe.

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil vers l'étagère, une lumière rouge clignotait, signe que la caméra filmait toujours.

« Tu aimes ça pas vraie ? Te faire mettre comme une chienne.

Quatre ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés. Trowa se retira.

« Alors, répond…

Il saisit la télécommande et poussa les vibrations au maximum. Le bruit du moteur se faisait entendre dans toute la chambre.

Trowa se pencha sur lui, l'allongeant sur le dos. Il lui écarta les cuisses d'une main et caressa le bout du gode sortant de l'anus. Quatre cria, les vibrations le rendaient fou et les anneaux encerclant son sexe l'empêchaient de jouir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Toi… Enlèves moi ça… enlèves-moi ça et prends-moi, baises-moi, jusqu'à l'âme…

Il renversa sa tête et cria de plaisir. Trowa arracha les liens, sortit presque brutalement le gode et se positionna.

« Je vais te prendre…

Sans attendre, Trowa l'investit très brusquement. Le corps de Quatre remonta sur le matelas.

Il y eut un silence lourd.

« Je t'aime.

Seul le silence répondit à Quatre mais, le sexe le prenant se mit à le pénétrer très vivement.

Xxx

Odin reposa un lourd dossier.

« Le plan du Duo est sans faille. Il le met quand en application ?

« Des demain, il lance sa première phase…

« David… il eut une hésitation. Ton fils est vraiment effrayant…

« Je sais mais ce… Wufei, cracha-t-il, doit payer…

« Je suis entièrement d'accord…

David le regarda intensément, Odin se sentir rougir.

« Assez parlé travail… on va s'amuser un peu…

Il lui sauta dessus, le plaquant contre le bureau.

« Arrêtes… Stop… Essaya faiblement de le repousser Odin tout en frottant ses hanches contre celle de son amant.

« Pourquoi donc… tu en as tellement envie…

Xxx

Trowa se mordit la lèvre, il venait de finir sa mission, Quatre venait de désavouer complètement Wufei en lui disant « Je t'aime » mais il sentait son cœur lui faire mal et les tripes se tordre affreusement douloureusement.

Il regarda le corps tremblant de Quatre, endormi dans son lit. Il se redressa un peu plus. Son cœur lui murmurait insidieusement des idées de tendresses, de câlins et d'amour.

Il se leva, passa dans le salon et s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré. Il prit son portable. Il regarda l'heure et le reposa. Duo devait dormir.

Il sursauta en entendant les pas de Quatre dans le couloir.

« Où tu es Trowa ?

« Ici…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Tu devrais pas être parti toi ?

Quatre reçut le ton brusque comme un violent coup de point.

« Oui… Je prends une douche et… je… Je rentre chez moi…

Trowa se mordit la langue, une boule d'angoisse, de colère et de doute enfla au fond de sa gorge.

« Avec lui ?

Quatre sursauta, se retourna pour le regarder quelques secondes puis passa dans le couloir en répondant trop doucement pour que son amant entende.

« Lui, il me dit qu'il m'aime…

Trowa le regarda passer dans la salle de bain, il s'assit sur le lit et se masturba en regardant le garçon prendre sa douche.

Quand Quatre quitta son appartement. Trowa enclencha le film tourné pendant la soirée et se saoula devant tout en se masturbant.

Xxx

Les jumeaux émettaient leurs premiers gazouillements. Duo éternua en s'allongeant dans le lit. Allongé de l'autre côté, Heero lisait un livre et, au milieu, Réléna se massait les seins.

Elle faisait beaucoup trop de lait. Ses seins, perpétuellement gonflé, se craquelaient. Elle devait se traire après chaque tété de ses enfants.

La voir faire avait un attrait érotique pour Duo, il s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement. Duo arracha l'appareillage et saisit le téton gonflé, il aspira, pinçant de ses lèvres.

Réléna eut un sursaut choqué. Heero regarda le sein être aspiré par la bouche vorace. Il s'approcha à son tour.

Sa bouche hésitante embrassa le creux de l'épaule, suivit une ligne visible de lui seul du bout de la langue puis lécha le deuxième téton.

Ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de Réléna.

« Vas-y §Heero si tu en as envie.

Heero lui fit un sourire puis attrapa la petite protubérance, aspirant le lait maternel. Le liquide qui emplit sa bouche était face, tiède. Un peu équerrant mais le geste était si érotique qu'il ne pensa pas une seconde à lâcher cette source de vie.

Pour Réléna aussi, les sensations étaient divines, elle rejeta la tête en arrière. Sa gorge bloqua un crie de plaisir. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses cuisses s'ouvrirent.

Duo eut un sourire. Sa main descendit sur le ventre encore un peu arrondi par sa grossesse. Il caressa du bout des doigts un nombril en virgule un peu distendu, les fines vergetures puis le sexe déjà mouillé.

Il lâcha la tétine quelques secondes.

« Je peux te masturber ?

Il plongea ses doigts dans la fente humide. Réléna cria de plaisir. Elle écrasa les deux têtes suçant ses seins contre sa poitrine.

Duo se mit à la caresser lentement. Elle tremblait, surprise par ce nouveau plaisir, les points de sutures l'ayant rendu plus étroite et plus sensible.

Elle embrassa les cheveux de Duo puis se tourna vers Heero.

« Caresses-moi…

Sa voix tremblait, elle embrassa les cheveux d'Heero, caressa sa joue et se cambra en arrière en criant.

Heero plongea sa main entre ses seins, malaxant le sein pour faire monter le lait puis laissa glisser ses doigts sur le ventre, déclanchant la chair de poule sur la jeune femme.

Elle releva les fesses sans s'en rendre compte. Heero se fit hésitant. Son regard croisa celui de Duo qui lui fit un sourire coquin et un clin d'œil.

Encouragé, Heero, tout en continuant de malaxer et de sucer le téton durci, posa sa main sur le pubis déjà touché par Duo.

La main de l'américain se recula, investissant l'anus de ses longs doigts. Heero commença un léger mouvement de vas et viens sur le clitoris gonflé de la jeune femme.

Il sentit le pouce de Duo caresser l'entré du vagin. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur leurs mains. Duo pénétrait l'anus de la jeune femme de trois de ses doigts, son pouce et son index caressait superficiellement la vulve. Il tourna sa main, ses doigts pénétrèrent le vagin alors que le pouce et l'index restèrent sur le clitoris.

Les hanches de la jeune mère se mirent à monter et à descendre, l'empalant sur les doigts la pénétrant. Elle enfonça sa jambe entre les cuisses de ces deux hommes pressant leurs sexe, raide pour Duo, sans réaction pour Heero.

Elle saisit la verge de Duo à pleine main pour le masturber violement. Elle enfonça son autre main dans les cheveux hirsute de son mari.

Réléna fut la première à jouir, se contractant si fort qu'elle fit mal aux deux hommes. Duo, la voyant si alangui, se relâcha à son tour, éjaculant sur la cuisse parcourut de spasmes musculaires.

On entendit dans la chambre que le bruit de leurs respirations haletantes. Duo se redressa, il embrassa Réléna à pleine bouche puis Heero, avec un peu plus de retenu.

Ils se pelotonnèrent les uns contre les autres, prêt à dormir un moment avant que les bébés ne les réveillent.

Xxx

Odin cria de frustration. Le bijoutier sursauta.

« Espèce de crétin des alpes, abruti fini !!! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais offrir ces horreurs à mes merveilleux petits fils !!! C'est de la merde tes babioles…

David soupira. Le bijoutier tremblait. Odin était fou de rage, il avait lui-même dessiné les bijoux pour ses petits enfants et cet abruti de bijoutier n'était pas foutu de les créer correctement.

Il envoya le bijou contre le mur. Le fragile assemblage de cristal, diamant et métal éclata en million de morceau.

« Je vais te faire une si mauvaise réputation que personne dans le monde ne voudra de tes œuvre. Je te donne encore deux jours pour me faire ce que je t'ai demandé… Disparais finit-il en hurlant comme un fou.

L'homme ramassa le second bijou ayant survécu et quitta le bureau, tremblant de peur.

« Tu es vraiment un démon depuis la naissance…

« C'est cet incapable…

David le prit dans ses bras.

« Ne stresses donc pas… Les petits vont bien, nos petits vont bien, tout va bien.

Odin se détendit.

« C'est pas grave. Tu as raison, revenons à notre nouvelle affaire.

Xxx

Trowa soupira. Quatre n'avait plus appelé depuis cette soirée catastrophique. Il avait transmit à vidéo à Duo. Ce dernier allait s'en servir pour achever Wufei.

Il se sentait encore plus sale depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé de ça. Il avait l'impression de trahir complètement Quatre, de bafouer son amour après avoir souillé son corps.

Il ferma les yeux. Et cette boule dans son ventre qui ne voulait pas partir. Il soupira.

Xxx

Quatre se contracta. Wufei lui saisit la nuque, le plaquant sur le matelas. Il grognait, le prenait très brutalement. Quatre simulait le plaisir plus qu'autre chose.

Depuis que Trowa l'avait gentiment mit à la porte de chez lui, il avait mal, une boule au fond de sa gorge. Des que Wufei le touchait, il ne ressentait aucun plaisir.

Le chinois lui saisit les hanches, le remontant dans une position encore plus inconfortable et douloureuse. Il essaya de le repousser pour se replacer mais Wufei lui saisit les bras, lui en tordant un à le casser pour le maintenir immobile.

Le visage de Quatre se déforma sous la douleur, il eut un halètement douloureux ? Wufei posa son doigt sur l'anneau de muscle.

Quatre se tendit. Wufei avait des envie d'extrême en ce moment, il lui avait laisser sous entendre. Le chinois, avec un grognement de plaisir, enfonça son doigt dans l'anus.

Quatre cria de douleur et sentit son esprit partir. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Xxx

Wufei soupira, il enfonça un second doigt et recommença à le prendre comme une brute, il lâcha le bras et saisit les hanches, les redressant pour rendre le canal plus étroit.

Il faisait de rapide mouvement de doigt pour l'écarté, l'ouvrir plus. Il avait espéré que Quatre résiste pour qu'il teste le fist fucking sur lui comme il l'avait fait si profondément sur Heero.

Il sentit la jouissance arrivée quand il repensa au corps souillé d'Heero et éjacula. Il se retira de Quatre et le laissa tel quel sur le lit avant de passer à la salle de bain. Inconsciemment, Quatre se recroquevilla, protégeant ses parties intimes comme il pouvait.

Xxx

Réléna se réveilla. Ichiro pleurait. Elle se leva, passa dans l'autre chambre et prit son bébé dans ses bras. Le garçon la regarda, ses yeux gris commençaient à prendre des couleur bizarre, elle savait qu'ils serraient verrons, un bleu et un violet, comme son frère.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil à bascule et sortit son sein. Le bébé avala voracement la tétine. Il aspirait avec de petits bruits mouillés, charment à l'oreille de sa maman, dégoûtant pour les autres.

Elle regarda part la fenêtre, la pleine lune brillait si fort. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Tu sais Ichiro, je suis très heureuse de ma vie de maintenant. Si seulement, papa Heero pouvait aller mieux. Si tu avais entendu sa voix, elle était si belle.

L'enfant gazouilla avant de reprendre le sein.

« Oui, et papa Duo est si gentil, et tellement bon amant… Dieu… Ce que je peux les aimer tous les deux.

« Mais on t'aime Réléna.

Elle sursauta. Duo et Heero le regardaient depuis la porte.

Ils entrèrent, Duo s'assit sur le lit et prit Solo dans ses bras. Le bébé saisit une longue mèche de cheveux et la mit à la bouche.

« Non ! Solo, c'est dégeulasse.

Il lui retira la mèche humide de la bouche. Heero prit Ichiro pour que Réléna puisse donner le sein à Solo. Duo et Heero la regardèrent faire.

Quand la tété fut terminé, les rot fait, les enfants recouché, ils retournèrent au lit et s'endormirent ensemble, les uns contre les autres.

Xxx

Trowa décrocha le téléphone, sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

Il entendit une respiration légère à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allow…

Encore un long silence, de presque une minute. Trowa se rinça la bouche. Une inspiration puis :

« On peut se voir Trowa ?

Trowa s'étrangla. Quatre voulait le voir. Mais, il avait des preuves, il n'avait pas besoin d'accepter.

« D'accord, ce soir, 20 heures, chez moi.

Il raccrocha.

« Non ! Merde, putain, j'aurai du dire non, le repousser…

Il vit soudain la caméra sur sa télé.

« Je vais mettre la caméra. Comme ça, Duo aura encore plus de preuve.

Il se leurrait lui-même mais il écrasa sa conscience d'un coup de pied bien placé. Ce soir, il allait le baiser comme jamais pour la dernière fois.

Xxx

Voila, fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, j'espère que je pourrais publier le chapitre suivant plus vite.

J'attends vos reviews. Merci encore.

Daki


	6. Chapter 6

Le mensonge

Voila la suite, plus vite que la précédente. Chapitre plein de rebondissement mais très sexe… pas de viol… promis mais des scènes assez excitantes. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Partie 6

Trowa passa une main dans ses cheveux embrouillés. Il attendait Quatre avec envie. Il sentait une brûlure au fond de son cœur et une envie au creux de ses reins.

Il s'assit sur con canapé. Son appartement respirait la propreté. Il regarda l'heure. Encore dix minutes. Il soupira. Quatre… il avait envie de ce corps fin, de sa bouche pâle. Pourtant, si Quatre apprenait qu'il l'avait séduit par vengeance, il le détesterait…

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Pourquoi donc se prendre la tête pour ce gosse ? Il avait reçu de l'argent pour le baiser. Point barre. Quatre allait venir, il allait le prendre dans tous les sens, et le regarder partir.

Duo aurait encore plus de preuve de son infidélité et il pourrait détruire Wufei. Heero serait vengé. Heero, la priorité. La sonnette le fit sursauter.

Il se redressa, embrouilla ses cheveux d'un geste sur et ouvrit. Quatre se tenait sur le perron, tête basse. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment avant que Trowa l'attrape par le bras pour le presser contre la poitrine.

Il saisit son menton entre deux doigts et l'embrassa presque voracement.

Il se poussa à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Il claqua la porte et l'attira avec lui dans la chambre. Il jeta le blond contre le bureau.

« Faisons donc ce pourquoi tu es venu…

Quatre le regarda, les yeux agrandis par un mélange de désir et de peur. Trowa le plaqua sur le bois de son corps, arrachant ses vêtements.

« Je vais te donner ce que tu attends tellement.

Il retourna le corps fin, l'écrasant contre le meuble. Quatre s'affaissa, sa poitrine toucha le bois. Le contact de la surface froide contre sa peau brûlante lui déclancha une série de frisson.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il frotta son sexe contre les fesses fermes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il poussa son gland contre l'entrée qui s'ouvrit, prête à l'avaler.

« Tu la veux la ?

Quatre eut un gémissement étouffé par ses lèvres closes. Trowa se mit à faire aller son bassin de bas en haut, le chauffant sans aller plus loin. Son sexe raide passait et repassait sur l'anus. Quatre sentait de la chaleur se diffuser dans son corps, se concentrant de plus en plus au niveau de son sexe.

« Baises-moi…

Trowa eut un sourire triomphant.

« Comment tu veux que je te prenne ?

Il continuait de bouger, sans lui donner plus, il voulait des preuves accablantes.

« Comme tu veux, dans tous les sens… Fais-moi tout ce que tu désires. Prends-moi, baises-moi, aveulit-moi si ça te chante mais je veux sentir ta bite me prendre, s'enfoncer…

Il poussa un cri aigu quand Trowa, lassé de ses supplique, le prit en une poussé violente. Son corps glissa sur le bois. Il saisit l'autre côté du bureau, se maintenant en place comme il put.

Il y eut moment de flottement puis Trowa se mit à bouger très rapidement, le prenant très vivement. Quatre poussa un gémissement roque.

« Pas assez… Encore… Plus…

Trowa le poussait dans l'extrême, pour le souiller aux yeux de Wufei, pour que le chinois se sente dégoûter à l'idée de baiser le blond.

Il posa sa main sur les fesses, se déplaça légèrement pour que la caméra puisse voir ce qu'il faisait. Il posa un doigt sur sa queue, frôlant l'anneau de muscle.

« Tu veux que je te dilates ?

Seul un halètement douloureux lui répondit.

« Je peux te faire subir mille et une merveilles.

Il espérait pouvoir le fister, montrer à Wufei qu'un fist fait avec amour était bien meilleur que celui qu'il avait fait subir à Heero. Quatre serrai souillé complètement.

Xxx

Réléna rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle étouffa un cri de plaisir. Duo se déplaça légèrement. Il poussa ses doigts un peu plus loin dans son vagin, émettant de petits bruits mouillés.

Heero lui embrassait le cou, la jeune femme ne savait plus ou donner la tête. Les mains d'Heero caressant ses seins, celle de Duo caressant son sexe et son anus. Elle retient un nouveau cri, se tendit et jouie. Duo, le sexe raide, continua à la caresser.

Heero, collé contre elle, tétait son sein droit, massant l'autre d'où un peu de lait coulait sur ses doigts. Réléna bougeait dans tous les sens, mordillait la main de Duo plaqué sur sa bouche. Elle saisit la verge raide de Duo, le caressant rapidement.

Elle se contracta sur les doigts, sentant la chaleur monter. Elle allait jouir, encore quelques secondes, elle étouffa un cri, une lumière blanche éclata devant ses yeux. Elle fut parcourut de spasme violent. Son bassin se précipita vers l'avant.

Elle s'empala sur les doigts, dilatant ses orifices et s'affaissa.

« Je peux prendre ?

Les deux mariés regardèrent Duo. Ce serait la premières fois depuis l'agression que Réléna se ferait prendre par un sexe.

Heero approuva, Réléna également. Duo se plaça entre ses jambes grandes ouvertes. La jeune femme se cala contre Heero qui continua de téter ses seins.

« Je peux te la mettre ou ?

« Où tu veux…

Elle eut un moment de flottement.

« Duo, je ne prends pas la pilule, il ne faut pas que je tombe enceinte de nouveau, c'est trop tôt…

Duo lui fit un sourire.

« Alors, je vais te la mettre la…

Il posa son gland sur l'anus. Il poussa lentement. L'anneau de muscle s'ouvrit, déjà bien dilaté par les doigts. Il la pénétra entièrement en une seule fois.

Elle se tendit, la sensation de pénétration si profonde était si bonne. Elle donna un violent coup de rein. Heero saisit son sein à pleine main, le pressant, faisant gicler le lait dans sa bouche.

La jeune femme souleva ses hanches.

« Vas-y, tu peux bouger, ça ne fait plus mal…

Duo se mit à bouger, d'avant en arrière, faisant coulisser sa hampe de chair dans son anus serré.

« Tu es si étroite… Si bonne…

Elle frottait contre Heero, lui pinçant les tétons, caressant sa toison pubienne sans qu'il ne réagisse. Elle insista cette fois, beaucoup plus que les autres.

Duo le prenait amoureusement, Heero tétait sa poitrine, elle eut orgasme une secondes fois très vite, refermant ses doigts douloureusement sur le sexe d'Heero qui réagit en sentant ses sécrétions couler sur lui. Elle sursauta.

Elle se dégagea, le montant à Duo, ce dernier jouie en voyant le sexe raide d'Heero, ou des perles de sperme s'écoulait.

Il se retira rapidement de son corps, se pendant sur Heero pour le goûter. Au contact de sa langue, Heero débanda.

Xxx

Odin posa Solo très délicatement Ichiro dans son berceau. David finissait de donner le biberon à Solo.

David regarda son amant, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil ou l'autre homme s'était laissé tombé et serra sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Ils enclenchèrent les Baby Tokie, rougirent en entendant les gémissements venant de la chambre de leurs enfants et coupèrent le récepteur vite fait.

« On devrait le garder avec nous, dans notre chambre.

« Sans doute…

David et Odin traversèrent le manoir. Leur chambre était loin, dans une aile un peu à part.

David saisit soudain le bras de son amant et le plaqua contre le mur. Le baby Tokie tomba au sol. David embrassait voracement les lèvres de son amant, ouvrant frénétiquement sa braguette.

Il sortit la verge dure et le masturba rapidement. Sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait se passer, il se laissa tomber à genoux et prit la verge dans sa bouche.

Sa tête se mit à aller et venir rapidement, ses joues se creusaient tellement il aspirait fort. Odin mordit sa main pour se taire, la seconde plongea dans les cheveux broussailleux.

Ses hanches allaient à l'encontre de cette bouche si chaude. David s'arrêta lentement puis la laissa glisser hors de sa bouche. Tout en continuant de le masturber, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie que je te fasse ?

Odin mit quelques secondes à réaliser.

« Tout ce que tu voudras…

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre, prêt à se donner entièrement à lui.

Xxx

Quatre souffla. Les quatre doigts de Trowa le dilataient beaucoup plus. Il avançait et reculait tout en faisant pivoté la pointe crée par ses doigts.

Quatre grognait, gémissait, remuant les hanches doucement. Il sentait une douleur diffuse se rependre dans tout son bassin.

Il gardait les yeux fermés, il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il allait laisser Trowa lui faire. Trowa, avec des mots enjôleurs, l'avait convaincu de faire une chose affreuse. Il ne pensait même pas prendre du plaisir à cette pratique étrange.

Mais, Trowa voulait le faire, il avait dit que ça allait lui faire plaisir. Alors il avait décidé de le laisser faire. Pour faciliter la pénétration, Trowa l'avait mit à quatre pattes, les bras pliés, les jambes bien écarté, les fesses bases, ouvrant ses fesses.

« Tu sais, commença Trowa, espérant que parler détendrait le garçon. Je n'ai pas souvent fait ce genre de chose à mes partenaires… C'est une chose que je ne fais pas sans sentiments… C'est si intime… Si personnel…

Il fit pivoter sa main vers la gauche. Quatre cria. Il avait l'impression de se faire déchirer.

Quand Trowa fut satisfait de la dilatation, il forma un cône avec ses doigts, glissa le pouce à l'intérieur puis poussa lentement.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis l'anus s'ouvrit, avalant. Sa main entra dans l'anus bien ouvert, se faisant enserrer. Trowa grogna de plaisir.

Son poignet passa l'anneau de muscle. Il détendit ses doits, les remuant lentement. Quatre hurla. Son sexe tressauta et il urina sur les draps.

Trowa le regarda, un sourire excité aux lèvres. Il se pencha sur lui. Son avant bras s'enfonça lentement. Quatre se tendit, essayant de remonter ses hanches.

« Ne bouges pas… Je risque de te blesser…

Le blond se figea. La douleur, la déchirure, cette pratique n'avait rien de bon, elle lui faisait mal. Trowa faisait pivoter ses doigts au creux de ses reins, de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite, lentement.

Quatre se figea soudain, criant de plaisir. Les doigts de Trowa venaient littéralement de se refermer sur sa prostate, il eut un sursaut, le plaisir était si violent qu'il éjacula, se contractant autour du bras.

Trowa se redressa au dessus le lui, l'écrasant de sa présence. Il lui mordit la nuque tout en saisissant son sexe à pleine main. Il le masturba, se délectant de la sensation de l'anus se resserrant sur son bras.

« Tu es si bon… Si étroit.

Il referma de nouveau ses doigts sur la prostate de Quatre. Le garçon hurla de plaisir, remuant furieusement les hanches pour prendre du plaisir.

« Ca te plait ??

Quatre se figea. Il devait analyser. Ca lui plaisait sans aucun doute malgré cette sensation de souillure. Sa main de Trowa s'agitant dans ses tripes, le sodomisant à petit coup de poing, cette sensation d'écartèlement, de soumission…

Ses pensées le firent éjaculer. Il adorait que Trowa le prenne, il ferait tout ce que Trowa lui demanderait.

Par amour pour lui, il ferait la chienne, il se laisserait sauter par une armée entière si Trowa aimait ça, il renierait son nom, son rang, ses convictions, son Dieu, du moment que Trowa l'aimait.

Le dominant remonta son bras un peu plus loin, approchant ainsi plus facilement son corps. Il se redressa, frottant sa verge en érection sur le creux des reins.

« Putain, t'es si bon. Il ouvrit sa main, remuant les doigts vivement puis referma son poing et l'enfonça au tréfonds de ses tripes, il se mit à la faire aller et venir très vite, le sodomisant au maximum, un liquide rouge foncé coulait de l'anneau de muscle, lubrifiant le bras.

Trowa masturbait Quatre.

« Branles-moi…

Le blond jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, interrogateur.

« Mais, je vais m'affaisser si…

« Branles-moi…

Quatre fit lentement descendre une main, arrondissant le dos. Le bras fut aspiré plus loin, lui faisant redresser les fesses, se rendant plus étroit, il hurla.

Trowa l'attrapa alors par les hanches, l'asseyant littéralement sur son poing. Le bras brisa les dernières résistances et s'enfonça brutalement jusqu'au fond.

Il y eut un cri strident, Quatre s'affaissa, sa tête retombant sur sa poitrine. Il était au bord de l'inconscience. Trowa l'embrassa.

« Voila, maintenant, tu peux me toucher.

Le blond résista. Trowa le souleva, le tenant toujours par les hanches et se mit à le faire monter et descendre sur son bras. Il sentait le poing toucher la fin de son anus.

Trowa l'embrassa voracement.

« Je te trouve si sexy… touches-moi…

Quatre saisit le sexe raide et vibrant de Trowa, tremblant.

« Tu es un vrai appel à la luxure… Regarde-toi…

Trowa lui saisit le bas du visage et lui tourna vers le miroir à pied au pied du lit.

Quatre couina, il voyait très distinctement le bras de Trowa dans son anus, son sexe plein de sperme, encore raide, sa propre main posée sur celle de Trowa.

Il avala sa salive. Son corps se mit à vibrer violement. Il éjacula une dernière fois. Trowa, le voyant ainsi, la bouche entrouverte, la salive coulant sur son menton, les jambes glissant sur les draps.

Il se retira très doucement. Son bras glissait facilement. Quatre hurla une dernière fois quand le poing fermé passa son anneau de muscle.

Il s'effondra sur le lit. Trowa essuya son bras avec une serviette. La respiration de Quatre était décousue, essoufflée, hachée. Trowa saisit son sexe vivement et se masturba, au dessus de Quatre.

« Tu en veux ?

Le blond tira la langue, sans bouger plus. Trowa se plaça au dessus de sa tête, se masturbant très vite. Il éjacula, envoyant sa semence dans la bouche et le bas du visage du blond qui avala.

Trowa tira des mouchoirs, essuyant les fesses de Quatre. Il lui lécha la colonne vertébrale, de haut en bas, lui déclanchant une série de frisson.

« Dors…

Trowa le couvrit d'une chaude couverture douce et quitta la chambre. Quatre sombra dans un profond sommeil. Son corps vibrait encore de ses orgasmes à la chaîne.

Xxx

Duo bailla longuement. Il se redressa, se demandant qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller au milieu de la nuit.

Une seconde violente vibration retentit. Son portable lui signalait un message. Il prit l'ordinateur et passa dans le bureau de travail attenant.

Il ouvrit le portable, ouvrit le message.

« J'ai une seconde vidéo de Quatre Raberba Winner. Elle est chaude de chaude de chaude… Prends bien ton pied. Je l'ai fisté au max et il a adoré ça, c'est vraiment une chienne ce gosse. Mais il est tellement bon. Profites bien »

Pièce jointe //: fichier PDF Quatre fister… »

Duo brancha le casque micro et lança la scène. Il eut une érection presque de suite. Un gosse blond se faisait tronché comme la pire des chiennes.

Il salivait devant le fist si profond, si violent, si sexuel. Des qu'il eut fini, il transféra le fichier dans son dossier spécial Wufei puis retourna se coucher.

Il se colla au dos d'Heero, son érection douloureuse. Il laissa glisser sa main dans son pantalon, se masturbant rapidement dans un mouchoir. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa quand il éjacula.

Un grognement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur ?

« Rien Réléna, juste une très bonne nouvelle…

La jeune femme se redressa.

« Quelqu'un d'autre… C'est ça ?

« Non, notre vengeance qui commence…

La jeune femme eut un sourire diabolique.

« Je comprends…

Elle l'embrassa voracement puis ils se recouchèrent.

Xxx

Trowa passa dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Il avait du sperme partout. Il chantait, perdu dans ses fantasmes, se rejouant la scène.

Xxx

Quatre ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son corps lui faisait mal, il se redressa à quatre pattes, tremblant, il entendit l'eau de la douche.

Décidé à regarder Trowa se laver avant de partir, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. En passant par le salon, il s'appuya sur le fauteuil.

Sur la table base, un ordinateur allumé où clignotait un accusé de réception attira son attention.

Le récepteur Duo Maxwell, lui rappela quelque chose. Maxwell, Maxwell… Ah oui, l'associer des Yuy. Il allait repartir quand ses jambes le lâchèrent, il buta contre la table, frappant le clavier de sa main, le message s'ouvrit, il se redressa et son regard tomba sur le contenu du message ouvert.

« J'ai une seconde vidéo de Quatre Raberba Winner. Elle est chaude de chaude de chaude… Prends bien ton pied. Je l'ai fisté au max et il a adoré ça, c'est vraiment une chienne ce gosse. Mais il est tellement bon. Profites bien »

Pièce jointe //: fichier PDF Quatre fister… »

Il se mit à trembler. Non, c'était un cauchemar, Trowa n'était pas comme ça. Un vertige le prit. Il tremblait, son corps courbaturé le faisait souffrir.

Il s'assit très lentement sur le fauteuil, posa le portable sur la table et cliqua sur le fichier pièce jointe.

L'image d'abord flou se fit très nette, il se vit, plaqué contre le bureau, pilonné par derrière, sur le lit, à genoux, la main entrant dans son cul, le bras le défonçant.

Toute la soirée avait été filmée, il tremblait. La sensation de trahison étouffait son cœur, le broyant dans un étau de souffrance.

Il sentait l'élancement dans ses fesses comme la pire des tortures, il avait donné son honneur à un connard, il venait de se faire défoncer le cul à coup de point par un salopard.

Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. La douleur momentanément oublié, il se précipité dans la salle de bain. Il se précipita sur Trowa, le paquant dans le fond de la douche.

« Connard !! Salaud…

Trowa lui saisit le poignet, le soulevant presque du sol. Il le jeta littéralement dans le couloir. Il enfila un boxer qui colla à son corps mouillé puis passa dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il le toisa.

« Tu nous as filmé. Trowa eut un haussement de sourcil étonné. Et tu passes les vidéos à des gens… Salaud, ce qu'on fait ne devait regarder personne…

Trowa sentait son cœur se serrer devant le regard plein de haine que lui lançait le garçon. Il repoussa ses sentiments.

« Et alors, je vois pas en quoi ça te gêne…

« Que tu envoies des vidéos où je me fais défoncer le cul par ta bite ou par ton bras, ça me dérange…

Trowa sentit le croc de la douleur plonger dans sa poitrine, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« C'est pas pour en faire commerce… Et puis, joues pas les précieuse, tu adores que je te défonce le cul. Je pourrais t'enculer avec mon pied que tu aimerais ça…

Quatre sentit son cœur se briser. Il avait soudain très mal. Chaque fibre de son corps se changeait en glace ou en lave, le brûlant et le gelant en même temps.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, espèce de débile. Si je t'ai sauté, c'est juste parce que tu as le cul le plus étroit que j'ai baisé depuis des années et que tu me laisses tout te faire… Tu n'as honte de rien, des godes, des humiliations, des fists, tu te laisses tout faire… T'es une vraie chienne… Aucune des salopes que j'ai sautées ne se comportent comme toi…

Ses paroles lui faisaient mal, il se sentait mal de l'insulter, de le rabaisser. Son sœur saignait comme jamais. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvrit, Quatre pleurait, assit sur son fauteuil. Tout son corps tremblait.

Trowa devait le briser pour qu'il retourne à Wufei, pour qu'il ne l'approche plus, pour qu'il reste loin de sa vie, de son lit, de son cœur.

Pour se donner du courage, il lui suffit de penser à Heero, à son viol, à sa voix morte cette nuit la.

Il s'assit en face de Quatre.

Xxx

Quatre refoulait ses larmes, son cœur, tel un miroir de cristal, se fendait sous chaque coup que lui portait Trowa. Son amour pour lui ne le rendait que plus fragile.

Il essayait de ne pas écouter, de ne pas entendre. Sur l'écran, il se voyait, les fesses en l'air, le bras de Trowa avançant dans son anus.

« Mais, il n'y a qu'à toi que je laisse faire ça…

« Menteur ! La voix de Trowa le fit tremblait de douleur. Tu es la pire des salopes… tu aimes tellement te faire enculer que si je te prends maintenant, tu jouiras comme un malade…

« C'est faux… Trowa, je… Si je t'ai laissé me faire ça, c'est parce que je t'aime…

Le rire moqueur et sardonique de Trowa finit de piétiner les éclats de cristaux de son cœur.

« Tu m'aimes ? Non, tu aimes ma bite. Ma queue te défonçant…

Quatre sentit ses barrières se briser, il se redressa, tremblant de rage.

« Je t'aime et je déteste tout autant. Et, Dieu seul sait à quel point je peux te haïr, la, maintenant, tout de suite…

Il se leva. Trowa s'avança ver lui et lui murmura.

« Il suffit que je saisissent ta queue pour pouvoir te remettre dans mon lit sans la moindre difficulté.

Le coup de grâce. Trowa sentit son cœur finir de se torde, une boule d'angoisse au fond du ventre et la bile de l'amertume au creux des lèvres. Quatre se recula, ses grands yeux bleus hantés.

Il eut un sursaut d'énergie et gifla Trowa. Le claquement sec résonna dans la chambre. Le temps se figea.

Trowa se ressaisit.

« Prends tes affaires et casses-toi… Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Finit-il en détaillant bien chaque mot.

Quatre repassa dans la chambre, il s'essuya sommairement avec la couverture, enfila ses vêtements et quitta la maison de Trowa.

Sans se retourner, il monta dans sa voiture. Il fit le trajet du retour dans un état second, gara sa voiture au parking et éclata en sanglot.

« Je t'aime autant que je te hais…

Il pleura longtemps, à s'en déchirer la gorge.

Xxx

Trowa le regarda partir. Des que la voiture eut disparut, il retourna dans sa chambre et arracha toutes la literie. Il les jeta dans la douche avant d'y mettre le feu.

« Voila, c'est terminé, il ne reviendra pas… J'ai fini ma mission…

Il écrasa ses larmes d'un geste rageur, passant dans le salon, prit une bouteille de Whiskey et se soûla.

Il ne voulait plus voir le regard meurtri, les douloureux sentiments s'entrechoquant dans son cerveau.

Un message apparut sur son écran. La réponse de Duo.

« Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'investisses. Fais quand même attention, j'ai l'impression que le petit s'est attaché à toi et que tu t'es attaché à lui. Si y'a moyen, je vais éviter de me servir de ces vidéos.

Profite bien de lui.

A demain. »

Trowa se saisit de son portable et le balança contre le mur. Il avait envie de se défouler. Il prit son arme, ses clés et partit en voiture au stand de tir.

Xxx

Quatre monta dans les appartement privé qu'il partageait à avec Wufei, son compagnon officiel, le seul normalement.

Il alluma la veilleuse de la cuisine pour ne pas le réveiller.

Un mot attira son attention sur le frigo.

« J'ai du partir en urgence en Chine, ma mère a eut un accident. Je reviens dans quelques jours, je t'aime.

Wufei. »

Quatre se sentit encore plus sale. Il avait trahis son premier homme. Il avait bafoué ses promesses, alors que Wufei ne le trompait jamais. Il éclata de nouveau en sanglot.

« Il a raison, je me suis vendu pour du sexe, je suis immonde… Mais Wufei ne me touchait plus…

Il se sentit sombrer, il contracta ses muscles et cria de douleur. Son anus recommença à saigner quelque peu.

Xxx

Trois jours après, Trowa avait le moral en dessous des chaussettes. Il se sentait sale, mauvais, moche. Tout était noir, sale, déprimant, dégoûtant.

Il se soûlait tous les soirs, était d'une humeur à faire fuir n'importe qui. Duo s'approcha prudemment de lui alors qu'il programmait un nouveau système de sécurité.

« Trowa… tu vas bien ?

Le jeune mercenaire le regarda longuement avec des yeux brumeux et cernés.

« Non, Quatre a vu le message que je t'ai envoyé, je suis un gros con…

Duo se sentait désolé, il savait que la sensation les liant tous les deux était bien particulière mais il ne voulait pas s'en mêlé, Trowa était de genre renfermé quand il était question de sentiments.

S'il avait la maladresse de dire quoi que se soit, Trowa nierait, s'énerverait, ce qui ne ferait sûrement pas avancer les choses. Il espérait que cette histoire finirait vite pour qu'ils puissent s'explique tous les deux.

Pourquoi Trowa était si têtu ?

Xxx

Réléna finit de comptabiliser les attaques boursières de ses compagnies sur celle de Wufei, elle venait de racheter trois des plus grosses firmes grâces à des informations données par une taupe chez Wufei.

Elle imprima une liasse de feuillets comptable puis passa aux côtes boursières des rachat de Duo.

Elles étaient plus que bonnes. En plus de couler Wufei, les deux amants venaient de gagner quelques millions en l'espace de quelques semaines.

Dans son couffin, Solo bailla, remua le nez et commença à pleurnicher. Son frère se réveilla, lui donna son pouce et suça le sien. Réléna prit vite une série de photo.

Encore quelque chose qui l'étonnait. Solo suçait le pouce d'Ichiro et Ichiro celui de Solo. Les deux bébés étaient calme mais ne supportaient pas d'être séparé plus de quelques minutes, le temps de la tétée.

Elle soupira. Duo était en rendez-vous à l'extérieur avec Heero et leurs pères pour une réunion de mise au point.

Elle regarda ses enfants, alluma le Baby Tokie et ferma la porte de communication avec sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Ses cuisses s'entrouvrirent seule. Elle sentait de la chaleur.

Elle toucha son sexe du bout des doigts, elle mouillait. Le fait de savoir que Wufei serait bientôt acculé au mur l'excitait.

Réléna regarda l'ordinateur de Duo. Elle décida de regardait un film. Elle farfouilla un moment avant de tomber sur un fichier étrange intitulé : Pièce jointe //: fichier PDF Quatre fister…

Elle le lança. Elle reconnut Trowa prenant un garçon blond. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter au creux de ses reins. La scène, tout en étant très choquante, Trowa baiser ce môme avec son bras quand même, était excitante car les personnages s'aimaient.

Soudain, elle reconnut le garçon. Quatre comme Quatre Raberba Winner, le fiancé de Wufei.

Elle posa sa main sur sa toison pubienne, mêlant et démêlant les poils.

Son doigt se glissa dans la fente humide. Elle commença à appuyer lentement sur son clitoris. Un gémissement lui échappa.

Ses doits se glissèrent dans son vagin. Elle pinça le bout de ses seins en même temps. Elle jouissait toujours difficilement seule mais la vidéo l'excitait vraiment.

Le grésillement dans le Baby Tokie la sortit de sa transe. Elle se redressa, se rhabilla et retourna auprès de ses enfants.

Xxx

Duo posa sa baguette sur le dernier graphique exposé sur l'écran géant.

« Donc, je conclus avec ceci. Il enclencha la dernière diapositive. En annexant les huit société composant Shei Long, la firme de Chang Wufei, on pourra multiplier notre investissement de dépars plus de huit fois.

Il y eut des murmures approbateurs dans la salle. Odin et David lui firent signe de continuer. A ses côté, Heero écouté, attentif.

« Donc, je propose un plan de d'annexement en trois étapes. On sait de source sure que la firme traverse une très mauvaise passe. Son secteur économique arrive à saturation et c'est le meilleur moment pour lancer la phase une qui consiste à acheter des part en masse, des qu'elles sont présente sur le marché, démarcher auprès des actionnaires particulier pour leurs racheter leurs parts.

Il regarda les personnes présentes autours de la table. Elles le regardaient, buvant ses paroles, voyant déjà les montagnes de billets sur la table. Duo ne se trompait jamais.

« Quand il n'y aura plus de part sur le marché, il suffira de se présenter à chef de la famille Chang et de se servir des parts pour le forcer à nous céder les droits sur la firme Wufei Chang. Comme nous serons majoritaire grâce aux parts acheté aux actionnaires particuliers, il sera contraint de nous céder le reste pour une somme assez modique.

Les murmures d'approbations fusèrent dans toute la salle.

« Pour finir, sans toucher le personnel, il nous suffira de relancer la firme avec un nouveau produit et le tour est joué. Mais, il est essentiel de ne pas toucher aux employés mais, par contre, il sera essentiel de faire, « disparaître » Wufei Chang.

Ses associés applaudirent.

« Des questions ?

« Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

« Des que vous me ferait une chèque de cent mille dollars chacun.

Les personnes présentes sortirent toutes leurs portefeuilles, prêtes à signer.

Duo eut un sourire pervers. Il venait de signer l'arrêt de mort de Wufei.

Xxx

Heero s'enfonça dans son siège. Il avait comprit la manœuvre de Duo depuis un, moment déjà. Il frissonna, le nom de Wufei le rendait nerveux.

Il avait toujours peur de cet homme, de son violeur. Mais, l'amour dont l'entourait sa famille le protégeait contre tous. Il ferma les yeux.

Les murmures autours de lui se firent confus. Il avait sommeil. La fatigue prit lentement le dessus.

Duo lui dit quelque chose mais il ne parvient pas à tous saisir. Il grogna juste une réponse évasive.

Odin se pencha sur son fils.

« Heero ? Heero ? Il faut que tu te réveilles… La réunion est finie, on rentre à la maison…

Duo eut un sourire attendit.

« Il a mal dormi cette nuit. Des cauchemars…

« Ce n'est pas grave. Heero !

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut.

« On rentre, je veux voir mes petits enfants.

Le jeune endormi se redressa, se frottant les yeux comme un chaton. Duo, attendit, se retient du justesse de l'embrasser devant leurs pères. Ils savaient que les deux adultes se doutaient de quelque chose mais il n'y avait jamais eut d'explication claire, de sous-entendu sur cette relation.

Jamais les deux hommes n'avaient essayé de savoir qui était le père des jumeaux. Officiellement, c'était Heero. Personne ne revenait sur ce fait établi.

Xxx

Duo et Heero sortirent des bureaux tranquillement. Leur voiture les attendait devant la porte. Au moment ou Duo allait monté, son regard tomba sur un garçon assis au café d'en face, travaillant sur son portable.

Il le reconnut immédiatement, même s'il n'était pas en train de jouir, Quatre Raberba Winner était très facilement reconnaissable. Il le regarda quelques secondes, ce garçon avait l'air d'un dépressif.

Il était brisé. Il soupirait, les épaules basses, les yeux cernés, il faisait peine à voir. Duo décida d'aller éclaircir la situation.

« Attendez-moi deux secondes, je reviens.

Il referma la portière de sa voiture et traversa la rue. Il s'arrêta juste devant la table du garçon.

Ce dernier sursauta, les yeux pleins d'espoir mais, la lueur s'éteignit très vite quand il vit que ce n'était pas Trowa.

« Bonjour, je suis Duo Maxwell…

Immédiatement, le garçon devient rouge comme une pivoine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Sa voix, plate et triste, donna un frisson à Duo, est-ce que l'amour qu'il portait à Trowa le rendait aussi triste ?

« On doit discuter tous les deux… De Wufei et de Trowa…

Le blond le regarda, ses yeux presque fixes.

« Je sais que Trowa vous envoyait les vidéos de ce que nous faisions au lit… Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi moi et Wufei vous regarde.

« Wufei est mon ex amant et le violeur de l'homme que j'aime.

Quatre se redressa comme un ressort et le gifla.

« Fermez-la menteur !! Vous êtes comme Trowa…

Quatre leva la main de nouveau mais Duo le saisit au vol.

« Je vous laisse ma carte, appelez-moi quand vous aurez envie de savoir la vérité sur cet homme qui partages votre vie…

Il tourna les talons et monta dans la Berline.

Quatre regarda la carte et la glissa dans sa poche. Il ne l'appellerait pas. Il tourna les talons.

Enfin, Wufei ne le tromperait jamais… Et cette histoire de viol… Wufei était si bizarre ces derniers temps…

Tout s'embrouilla dans sa tête. Peut être que cet homme avait des réponses…

Xxx

Voila, le chapitre 6 juste quelques jours après… J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute, je n'ai pas relu, si je relis, je supprime toute l'histoire alors… Vais mieux pas puisque des personnes l'apprécient…

Ca se précise, l'histoire va bientôt toucher à sa fin… J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, chapitre chaud de chaud comme dit Trowa.

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre qui apportera beaucoup de réponse…


	7. Chapter 7

Le mensonge

Voila le chapitre 7. Désolé pour le retard et merci pour les reviews. Chapitre sage, sans sexe.

Partie 7

Quatre tournait et retournait la carte donné par Duo, il était sur que cet homme voulait se moquer de lui. Pourtant, il se posait tellement de question sur Wufei. Son comportement lui semblait si étrange et, il y avait Trowa.

Il prit son téléphone, commença à composer le numéros, raccrocha brusquement.

Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, reprit son téléphone mais, comme précédemment, referma avant d'avoir fini.

Sa secrétaire entra, portant le courrier, elle le posa sur le bureau et fuit. Quatre piquait des colères monstre ces derniers temps.

Le jeune PDG regarda distraitement le tas lorsqu'il enveloppe vert émeraude attira son regard. Les mains tremblantes, il l'ouvrit.

Il en sortit un feuillet plié en quatre. Une écriture fine, belle, légèrement penchée vers la gauche.

**_« Je sais que vous ne nous croyait pas, mais, il faut que vous nous parlions._**

_**Je vous donne rendez-vous mardi après midi 14 h, au café ou nous nous sommes rencontré.**_

_**Je vous attendrais.**_

_**Duo Maxwell »**_

Quatre soupira. Il avait peur de rencontrer Duo, de se voir dans les yeux de cet homme qui l'avait vu se faire faire des choses très aveulissantes.

Il ferma les yeux. Il devait affronter Duo, pour oublier définitivement Trowa, pour tourner la page.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se laisser toucher par Wufei. Des qu'il sentait la verge de son amant s'enfoncer au creux de son ventre, il avait l'impression de sentir une souillure profonde, un poignard de honte lui traversait la tête, l'empêchant de jouir.

Il devait absolument toucher la page, oublier cette histoire et cet homme ayant marqué ses chairs.

Xxx

Duo éternua. Son père le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« Rien, je me sens un peu fatigué.

David lui arracha Solo des bras.

« Va pas refiler ta mort à mon bébé…

« Heu ! C'est pas ton fils… C'est…

Il s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas être catégorique en affirmant que c'était le sien ou celui d'Heero. Solo et Ichiro était le mélange parfait entre Heero et Duo, les yeux, le visage, même les traits de caractères. Pourtant, Sally avait affirmé que c'était des vrais jumeaux.

Duo se demandait comment ils pouvaient l'être tout en ayant visiblement deux pères différents. Il voulait demander à Sally mais l'occasion ne s'était pas encore présentée.

Odin reposa Ichiro dans son berceau. Le bébé le regarda de ses yeux verrons, bailla et ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir.

Il se demandait toujours qui était vraiment le père des jumeaux, ils ressemblaient tellement au deux amants de Réléna. Ils avaient décidé de se comporter en grands-pères et d'attendre que les enfants leur dire d'eux-mêmes qui était le père.

Xxx

Trowa rechargea son arme, il ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur de la poudre de ses balles. Sa colère resurgit et il vida son chargeur sur la cible, touchant neuf fois sur dix un points mortels.

Il devait s'améliorer pour protéger ses deux nouveaux petits clients.

Duo lui avait demandé de s'occuper exclusivement de la protection des jumeaux et il s'attelait à la tâche avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Ca lui permettait également d'oublier Quatre.

Il aurait voulu le revoir, sentir son odeur, sa peau fine sous ses doigts, entendre sa voix. Il étouffa ses rêves et rechargea son arme.

Il détestait les enfants, de vraies usines à caca mais les jumeaux étaient trop beaux. En plus, ils aimaient bien Trowa alors pourquoi se prendre la tête.

Il allait oublier Quatre et voila, tout serait fini.

Xxx

Heero se redressa en sursaut. A ses côtés, Duo grogna mais Réléna se leva.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe bébé ?

Heero écouta encore quelques secondes. Il secoua la tête, signifiant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et il indiqua la chambre des enfants.

« C'est sûrement rien…

Heero se leva quand même, enfila une robe de chambre et passa dans la chambre des jumeaux. Les enfants commençaient à faire leurs dents.

Il regarda les jumeaux dormir, l'un contre l'autre dans le même berceau. Ils ne pouvaient pas les séparer, ils pleuraient des heures entières s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Rassuré, Heero se recoucha. Réléna le prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai envie de toi…

Elle lui embrassa le cou. Il se retourna et la serra contre lui. Sa main descendit lentement, s'attardant sur les tétons raides. Elle retient un soupir.

Duo se colla à elle, entourant ses hanches de ses bras.

« Vous vous amusez sans moi maintenant ?

Il l'embrassa puis, embrassa son amant et ils la prirent en sandwich. Heero glissa deux doigts contre le sexe humide de sa femme et commença lentement à faire des mouvement de vas et vient.

Réléna écarta ses cuisses sans s'en rendre compte. Heero lui caressa les lèvres de son pouce qu'elle avala pour le sucer voracement.

Leurs caresses n'allaient jamais plus loin à présent, des masturbations, des caresses. Quelques fois, Duo prenait Réléna, lentement, avec passion, avec amour et tendresse.

La jeune femme saisit la verge raide de Duo et le masturba vivement. Duo mordit sa nuque, donnant des coups de hanche contre les fesses fermes de la jeune femme.

Heero se mit à faire des gestes vifs de ses doigts, continuant de sucer les tétons de sa femme. Elle avait encore du lait et il adorait téter sa poitrine.

Ils continuèrent un long moment, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les bébés.

Xxx

Trowa enfila sa veste en cuir. Il avait besoin de sortir un peu, de se défouler. Depuis quelques temps, il avait remarqué avec effrois qu'il ne sautait plus que des blonds, généralement avec des yeux bleue.

Il espérait trouver un mec potable et se l'accrocher pour quelques jours. Il ferma la porte de son appart et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

Il allait dans un boite pas loin de chez lui. Le videur le laissa entrer sans payer, connaissant le garde du corps depuis des années maintenant.

La musique lui vrilla les tympans, de la techno. Des dizaines de corps ondulait sur la piste, sur les tables, sur les podiums et dans les cages. Il se prit un cocktail fort et s'enfonça dans la foule.

Son regard fut immédiatement attiré » par un blond au yeux noir se déhanchant sur un podium, à ses pieds, un rouquin le sifflait.

Trowa se posta prêt d'eux et fixa le danseur. Sentant un regard sur lui, le blond se retourna, fixant Trowa d'un œil gourmand. Trowa leva son verre dans sa direction.

Quand le blond descendit pour aller aux toilettes, Trowa le suivit. Le blond se lavait les mains quand Trowa le plaqua contre le mur. Il lui mit la main à l'entrejambe brusquement avant de le jeter dans une des cabines. Il referma la porte dans leurs dos.

« T'as ce qui faut ?

« Ouai…

Trowa ouvrit son jean, baissa celui du blond et le souleva. Le blond serra ses jambes autours des hanches puissantes.

« Sans préparation… ça te vas ?

« Tout ce que tu veux…

Le gosse haletait déjà de plaisir. Trowa enfila le préservatif bien lubrifié, se positionna et pénétra le gosse d'une seule poussée.

Le blond ne fit que gémir, grognait et finit par mordre quand Trowa le fit jouir dans un mouchoir.

Quand Trowa eut fini de reboutonner son pantalon, le blond lui demanda.

« C'est qui Quatre ? Ton régulier ?

« Non, un vieux souvenir…

Sans attendre, il sortit des toilettes, satisfait mais encore plus déprimé. QA la fermeture, il embarqua une belle rousse qu'il sauta dans une ruelle, juste derrière la boite.

A chaque coup de rein, une boule d'amertume gonflait dans sa gorge, menacer d'exploser. Il avait mal.

Xxx

Quatre remua, très mal à l'aise sur sa chaise. Le soleil lui réchauffait agréablement la nuque, il fit tourner la tasse de son grand café à la crème, maintenant froid.

Il était arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous une grosse demi-heure en avance. Le serveur revient encore une fois lui tourner autours, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le blond baissa la tête, gêné.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire draguer comme ça. Son téléphone vibra.

« C'est moi…

Quatre se tendit. Wufei ne le remarqua pas.

« T'es ou ?

« A une réunion… J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et toi ?

« À la maison, je viens de rentrer en fait…

« Wufei…

« Quoi ?

« Tu m'as déjà trompé ?

Il y eut un long silence. Il entendit Wufei se gratter le cuir chevelu.

« C'est quoi cette question ?

« Rien… oublies…

Quatre raccrocha, une boule d'angoisse au fond de la gorge, Wufei n'avait pas répondu.

Une ombre lui cacha le soleil et il se retourna brusquement, prêt à envoyer chier ce connard de serveur.

Il ne put prononcer un mot. Duo Maxwell se tenait debout devant lui, accompagné de Réléna Yuy, la femme d'Heero Yuy un très gros financier.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main et Quatre la saisit machinalement en se levant pour s'incliner courtoisement devant la jeune femme.

« Je suis ravi de vous voir.

« Venez en au fait, je sais que vous avez des vidéo me montrant dans des situation compromettante. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

« Vous mettre en garde.

« Pardon ?

Quatre ne comprenait pas.

« L'homme qui partage votre vie est dangereux…

Le blond resta un moment sans voix avant d'éclater de rire. Une larme perla sur ses longs cils. Il la laissa couler avant de la rattraper du bout de la langue.

« Avec des mouvement aussi sensuel, je comprend pourquoi Trowa s'est attaché à vous remarqua Réléna.

Le silence choqué et les joues rouges du blond accueillirent sa constatation.

« En quoi voulez-vous que Wufei soit dangereux… C'est un Yakuza, un savant fou ? Quoi donc ? Dites-moi ?

« C'est un violeur.

Quatre fit un drôle de bruit, mélange de rire avorté et d'étranglement.

« Quoi ?

« Saviez-vous que Wufei vous trompait ? J'ai couché avec lui de nombreuses fois en tant que dominant.

Quatre pâlit brusquement. Donc, il avait bien comprit quand Duo lui avait murmuré cette phrase en lui donnant sa carte.

« Mais, un jour, j'ai rejoins le lit de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde… Et j'ai laissé Wufei.

Duo détourna les yeux. Il n'était pas fier de lui.

« Je sais que j'ai une énorme part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Wufei n'a pas supporté que je le quitte. Réléna, l'a invité à notre banquet de Noël, réunissant nos plus gros partenaire.

Duo claqua des doigts, commandant un café noir pour lui, à la chantilly pour Réléna. Le serveur posa les tasses très vite devant eux avant de partir, l'ambiance était lourde et très électrique.

« Pendant cette soirée, Wufei a attiré Heero dans notre chambre avec du chantage et il l'a violé, je n'abuserai pas en disant qu'il l'a torturé…

Quatre éclata d'un rire froid.

« N'importes quoi… Wufei est doux et prévenant ! Jamais il ne ferait de telles choses.

« Pourtant, il lui a fait tout ce que vous refusez de lui laisser vous faire. Heero s'est fait déchiré. Il l'a étranglé en plus du reste, pour l'empêcher de crier.

Quatre ne voulait pas le croire. Wufei était si… il allait dire gentil mais, il savait que c'était faux. Wufei le sautait brutalement, fermement, sans se soucier réellement de son plaisir.

Et il était tellement bizarre ces derniers temps. Peut être que ces deux la disait la vérité.

« Et vous avez des preuves ?

« On l'a vu de nos yeux vus.

« Vous convenez que ça ne suffira pas à ma convaincre ?

« Oui.

Réléna se redressa.

« Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme nu avant ce jour la, mais, sa cicatrice dans le creux des reins en forme de lune est vraiment intéressante.

« Ca ne veut rien dire. S'il a couché avec lui, il a très bien pu vous donner nombre de détail.

« C'est exact. Heero ne peut plus parler, sa voix est morte ce jour la, et il ne pourrait pas supporter de vous entendre nier des événement, mais, Wufei ne s'est pas protégé, il a laissé de la semence, des fragment de peau, de cheveux, et de l'urine dans le lit, sur et dans Heero.

Duo balança un dossier sur la table. Des analyses ADN prouvait qu'il n'y avait qu'un violeur.

« Ceci est l'ADN de l'homme ayant abusé d'Heero.

Il y avait encore des échantillons emprisonnés dans des plaques de verre.

« Les prélèvements pour que vous fassiez une contre analyse.

Réléna jeta un second dossier, plus fin sur la table.

« Ce sont des échantillons de l'ADN de Chang Wufei, prit dans la banque de donnée ADN officielle.

Quatre regarda les deux analyses. Le violeur était Wufei, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient lentement en place. Le comportement de Wufei, ses nouvelles passions pour le sexe de façon extrême… tout.

Quatre sentit son monde exploser entre ses mains. Sa construction, déjà fragile, finissait de se briser.

Réléna posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne mais il se dégagea.

Il se redressa brusquement, ses grands yeux bleus rempli de larmes. Il se recula, tremblant.

Il ne voulait pas penser. Il s'enfuit. Duo et Réléna n'essayèrent pas de le rattraper.

Quatre enfourcha sa grosse moto, la fit démarrer et fonça à travers les rues.

Il devait parler à Wufei, de toute urgence, savoir s'ils disaient la vérité… La vérité toute nue.

Il faillit percuter une voiture mais continua sa route.

Xxx

Réléna finit son cappuccino. Elle reposa la tasse. Quatre avait emporté les deux dossiers.

« Tu crois qu'on a bien fait ? Il avait l'air choqué…

« Il le fallait. En premier lieu pour l'éloigner de cet homme dangereux et ensuite pour parachever ma vengeance. Avec un peu de chance, la famille Raberba Winner le fera descendre plutôt que d'avoir leur nom entaché avec celui d'un violeur.

Réléna regarda Duo un long moment en silence. Ce Duo la, un peu fou, psychopathe, lui faisait peur.

« Tu es fou…

« Je sais, mais il m'a cherché…

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

« On rentre ? Heero doit s'inquiéter de pas nous voir revenir.

« C'est vrai.

Il balança une poigné de piécette et ils quittèrent la terrasse.

Soudain, Réléna s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une petite boulangerie. Elle entra pour acheter des petits gâteaux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les cuisinières vont se vexer !

« C'est pour tous nos employés… j'ai envie de leur faire ce plaisir en plus de la prime et des jours de congés en plus accordé pour leur travail.

Elle se tourna vers la vendeuse.

« Veuillez livrer ma commande au manoir dans une heure s'il vous plait… C'est possible.

« Bien sur, mam'zelle.

« Merci madame.

Réléna ressortit. Duo donna d'adresse du manoir à la boulangère qui le remercia d'un grand sourire. Réléna était parfois un peu tête en l'air.

Xxx

Solo gazouilla en attrapant le doigt de son grand père Odin. Il le mit à la bouche et commença à le mordre, espérant apaiser la douleur de ses dents perçant sa gencive.

Ichiro s'en sortait moins bien, chaque dent perçant lui donnait des poussés de fièvre impressionnante, à tel point que Sally venait tous les jour pour le surveiller.

David posa Ichiro dans son berceau.

« Cette femme, la docteur…

« Sally ?

« Oui, Sally… Odin, je pense qu'on devrait l'engager à plein temps au manoir… Elle connaît son boulot… C'est elle qui a soigné Heero quand…

Il y eut un silence.

« Puis, j'ai fais des recherches sur elle… Elle a passé son diplôme à Sank. Elle a obtenu les meilleurs résultats de toute l'académie… Et c'est une femme…

Odin tiqua enfin.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ses diplômes et le fait que ce soit une femme ?

« Ben… Je suis sur que tu ne sera pas attiré par elle…

Odin soupira.

« Tu es vraiment trop niai… Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une femme que je ne la toucherai pas… c'est parce que je t'aime toi…

« Ouai… je serai quand même rassuré de savoir que c'est une femme…

Odin ricana. Il reposa Solo prêt de son frère et se redressa. Il roula des hanches de façon subjective, lançant une œillade explicite à son amant.

David avala sa salive avec un bruit éloquent, plaqua sa main sur son jean, touchant son érection.

Il saisit son amant et le tira jusqu'au petit salon pour le prendre contre le mur, à l'abris des regards.

La jeune servante qui faisait les vitrines du salon s'éclipsa sans faire de bruit, les joues rouges, les yeux baisés.

Xxx

Quatre accéléra encore, seul le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Wufei ! Demander des explications…

Il accéléra encore un peu, n'utilisant que peut de puissance de sa machine.

Il freina brutalement devant son immeuble et s'engagea lentement dans le parking.

Il gara son engin dans sa place réservé. Il sortit les deux dossiers et les feuilleta. Les choses étaient troublantes. Les événements semblaient coller parfaitement avec les changements d'habitude de Wufei.

Il soupira. Autant demander directement au principal concerné. Il descendit de moto et traversa le parking, sans faire attention à la Berlin noire se garant près de sa moto. Il tapa le code pour déverrouiller l'ascenseur et appuya sur le quarante-septième étage, le dernier.

Un homme sortit de la Berlin, nota le numéro ou s'arrêtait l'ascenseur avant de déverrouiller avec le code de Quatre et d'appuyer sur le même étage.

Xxx

Le blond jeta son sac et les dossiers sur le canapé.

« Wufei ? T'es ou ?

Un bruit d'eau lui répondit. Il entra dans la chambre, s'assit sur le lit et attendit. Wufei chantait sous la douche.

Quatre avisa les albums photos posés sur une des étagères de la chambre. Il en prit un et commença à le feuilleter.

Sur les photos, ils avaient l'air heureux, insouciant… il sentit la boule d'angoisse remonter dans sa gorge, gonfler encore plus. La porte claqua dans son dos, deux bras mouillés l'encerclèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

« De vieilles photos… Wufei, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Le chinois s'écarta de lui, le visage soudain fermé.

« De quoi ?

Il se retourna, enfilant ses vêtements par des mouvements secs. Son visage froid et fermé se tourna vers Quatre.

« Wufei… Est-ce que tu m'as déjà trompé ?

Le chinois le fixa, les pupilles étrécit par la colère avant de lui rire au nez.

« Et si je te disais oui ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

Quatre eut un mouvement choqué. Il fixa son compagnon. Wufei éclata de rire, un rire froid.

Wufei comprit au regard de Quatre que le jeune homme savait quelque chose.

« Réponds s'il te plait… Wufei, as-tu eut des relations sexuelles avec d'autres hommes que moi ?

« Oui… Et, en quoi ça change quelque chose ?

Wufei craquait, il voulait se débarrasser de quatre une bonne fois pour toute, ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes, foutre le camps. Il savait que Duo était en train de le couler.

Wufei venait de se faire fracasser par son père. Il se retourna vers quatre.

« J'ai sauté des dizaines de personnes en plus de toi… Je leur ai fait des choses si vicieuses que tu ne dois même pas savoir ce que c'est…

« Et combien tu en as violé en tout ?

Wufei se figea. Viol… Heero… Duo… Rachat… Tout se mettait en place dans sa tête, il comprenait maintenant le piège mit en place par Maxwell pour se venger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

« J'ai rencontré Duo Maxwell, ton ancien… ami va-t-on dire, il m'a raconté beaucoup de chose…

« Je me demande bien ce que ce menteur pathologique a bien pu te raconter ?

« Des choses horribles… Comme quoi tu serais un tortionnaire. Tu as violé, torturé et humilié Heero Yuy ! Putain Wufei ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Wufei le regarda froidement.

« Tu m'emmerdes Quatre !! Tu me fais chier ! J'ai besoin de baiser et toi tu es froid comme une pierre tombale ! Oui, j'ai enculé des dizaines de merdeux attiré par les tunes.

« Je ne te parle pas d'eux mais de Heero !

Le ton montait de plus en plus.

« Heero ! Heero ! Toujours Heero ! Je le hais ce merdeux… il m'a volé Duo… oui, je l'ai pris, je l'ai violé, torturé mais, c'était pour récupérer Duo… pour lui ouvrir les yeux…

Wufei éclata de rire, un rire fou.

« T'es dingue ou quoi ! Tu as mutilé un homme pour cette raison débile ?

« Bien sur et alors ?

Quatre se redressa et le gifla. Wufei, surprit, le repoussa brutalement.

Quatre tomba sur le matelas, bras replié sur sa poitrine, les jambes pliées et légèrement écartées.

« Et quoi ? Ca te choque ? Avant, tu aimais bien que je te baises non ? Tu pleurnichait toute la nuit pour me sentir te baiser…

« Non, je…

Quatre rougit. Wufei plongea sur lui, prenant place entre ses cuisses entrouvertes, maintenant ses bras au dessus de sa tête d'une seule main.

« Si tu veux… Je peux te montrer ce que je lui ai fait… Je peux te le faire…

Wufei, les yeux fous, arracha les vêtements de Quatre. Le blond, les yeux grands ouvert, le regardait comme s'il était un démon.

« Wufei ! Arrêtes !! Cria-t-il.

Le chinois le frappa d'un violent coup de point à la joue, sonnant le garçon sous lui dont le corps devient mou.

« Je te supportes plus morveux… autant profiter une dernière fois de ton cul étroit avant de partir… Dire que je suis le seul homme à te sauter…

Quatre eut un sourire mauvais.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas le seul… J'en ai eut un autre…

Wufei eut un mouvement de recul violent.

« Qui donc ? Quel est l'homme qui s'est glissé entre tes cuisses entrouvertes ? T'es-tu comporté comme une chienne avec lui aussi ?

Quatre eut un sursaut de fierté. Il eut un sourire sardonique.

« Je l'ai laissé me faire tout ce qu'il voulait…

Wufei le frappa, l'empêchant de continuer. Sa fierté lui faisait mal, sa chose s'était laissé touché par un autre homme. Il sentit la colère brûler ses entrailles.

« Alors, je vais faire en sorte que tu sois dégoûté des hommes, que plus aucune bite te prenne… Je vais te massacrer…

Wufei arracha les vêtements de Quatre, sans aucune douceur. Avec les manches de la chemise, il attacha ses poignets ensemble.

« Tu sais, je t'aimais bien au début, je t'aimais même… En plus, tu aimais tellement te faire prendre…

Il mordit brusquement un téton pale.

« J'adorais quand tu pleurais pour que je te prenne, pour que je te baise. Puis, j'ai rencontré Duo… Et, je l'ai aimé… D'un amour de fou…

Il enfonça un doigt dans le nombril de Quatre et pinça la peau.

« Duo s'est vite laissé séduire… Il m'a soumis… Pour lui et par lui, j'ai tout accepté… Mon Dieu, si tu savais tout ce qu'il m'a fait…

Quatre détourna les yeux, tremblant. Malgré ce que Wufei avait fait, il avait mal de savoir que son premier amant l'avait trahis de bien des façons.

« Quand Heero s'est marié, il s'est accroché à moi, il me prenait tous les soirs, dans l'ascenseur… Dans notre lit… Puis, cette sale garce, Réléna, a ouvert son lit, ses cuisses et celle de son mari à Duo… Et Duo est parti…

Le visage de Wufei prit une expression fragile, peiné. Ses yeux plongèrent dans le vide. Il perdait la raison. Cette vérité frappa quatre en plein cœur, Wufei devenait fou…

« Alors, j'en ai cherché d'autre, des putes, des gamins perdus, des perles rares… j'ai forniqué avec des dizaines de garçons mais aucun ne l'a fait monté aux rideaux comme Duo…

Wufei baissa son large pantalon de jogging d'une seule main, se masturba rapidement et frotta sa verge gonflée contre les fesses de Quatre. Le blond se crispa.

« Ne fais pas ça…

Son murmure ressemblait plus à un sanglot qu'à autre chose.

« Tu me fais peur…

« Et j'ai peur de moi… Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il se tendit, sa verge commença à appuyer sur l'anus. Le corps de Quatre résista. Wufei allait le prendre de force lorsqu'une main le tira en arrière.

Un poing le frappa au visage. Sa tête frappa dans le bureau. Wufei était sonné.

Quatre leva les yeux vers son sauveur et se figea. Trowa se tenait devant lui, le regard dur, le poing rouge.

Le brun tira une couverture et le posa sur le blond. Il prit son portable et composa rapidement un numéros.

« Allo police, je vous appelle pour…

Quatre se sentit sombrer. Il se sentait mou… Les voix se firent indistincte. Il perdit conscience.

Xxx

Duo décrocha son portable.

« Ouai... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Trowa ?

« Wufei vient de se faire arrêter pour tentative de viol.

Duo eut un immense sourire.

« Ah bon ?

« Oui…

« Parfait…

Duo raccrocha. Il embrassa Réléna qui donnait les dernières cuillères de son petit pot à Solo.

« Ca y est, on est vengé…

Elle lui fit un sourire. De l'autre côté de la table, Heero redressa la tête, les regardant sans comprendre.

Xxx

Le procès fit grand bruit. Les média s'en faisaient gorge chaude. Quatre, la coqueluche du monde des stars avait failli de faire violé par son amant devenu fou par amour pour lui. L'histoire fit fantasmer des centaines de personnes à travers le monde.

Wufei fut condamné à cinq ans de prison ou il devrait suivre une cure. Grâce à ses avocats, il fut envoyé dans une prison de son pays ou il reçut un traitement de luxe.

Xxx

Quatre se remit rapidement de ces événements. Lui et Trowa eurent une explication violente pour les cassettes.

Jamais le mot « amour » ne fut prononcé.

Xxx

Voila, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, le suivant est le dernier et il reste une séquelle sur les jumeaux. J'espère pouvoir le publier plus vite mais bon voila, ne m'en veuillez pas.

Par contre, veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe mais je ne me relis presque pas de peur d'effacer complètement cette histoire qui est, il faut l'avouer, assez extrême.

Je remercie encore ceux et celle qui me laisse des reviews, ça me fait plaisir et ça me pousse à continuer d'écrire.

A bientôt. Je vous embrasse et surtout.

PASSEZ DE BONNES FÊTES !!!


	8. Chapter 8

Le mensonge

Voila le dernier chapitre. C'est avec fierté que je clôture cette nouvelle histoire qui, bien que glauque, a été assez plaisante à écrire. Merci pour vos reviews. B'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouvelles pour me dire comment vous trouvez la fin.

Partie 8

Solo avança de quelques pas, retomba sur ses fesses puis gazouilla, fier de lui.

« C'est bien mon bébé !! S'exclama Duo.

A ses côtés, Ichiro se débattait dans les bras d'Heero. Il tendit les mains vers son frère et émit un babillage pour l'appeler.

Les jumeaux avaient développé une sorte de langage juste entre eux. Heero fit claquer sa langue deux fois pour obtenir l'attention de son fils.

« Tu dois laisser ton frère s'exercer tout seul…

Le bébé lui fit un sourire qu'on pouvait qualifié de Maxwellien, le sourire qui dit « Parles à ma main, le reste est indisposé ».

Heero soupira.

« C'est bien ton fils celui-là, il a les même mimique que toi…

Duo souleva Solo dans ses bras, lui fit un bisous puis le reposa sur le sol. Le bébé se mit à quatre pattes pour déambuler à son aise dans le jardin.

Les enfants allaient fêter leur un an dans une semaine et Réléna prenait cet événement très à cœur, à tel point que ses compagnons ne la voyaient plus de la journée.

Xxx

Quatre se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il sortait tous les soirs pour étancher sa soif. La plupart du temps, ses pas le conduisait à la même boite que Trowa.

Invariablement, ils se voyaient, dansaient, buvaient et couchaient ensemble dans la voiture, contre un mur sur le chemin, dans les toilettes de la boite, jamais dans leurs appartements.

Inéluctablement, ils se séparaient après avoir jouie, sans un mot, sans un regard. Et, Quatre ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais seul Trowa pouvait le faire jouir.

Quand il rentrait chez lui, il se lavait, frottant sa peau jusqu'à la blesser, promettait que c'était la dernière fois et se couchait.

Le soir, il s'habillait, et ses pas le reconduisaient dans les bras de Trowa.

Quatre sortit de ses pensées en poussant la porte de la boite. Sur la piste, il reconnut immédiatement son homme. Ce dernier dansait avec un beau roux. Quatre eut la sensation qu'on écrasait son cœur.

Ils s'allumèrent mutuellement. Trowa finit par sortir avec l'autre et Quatre, sachant ce qui allait se passer, les suivit.

Le couple était contre la voiture. Trowa le baisait, comme un sauvage, avec des grognements salaces, des mots sales. L'autre gémissait, prenait son pied. Quatre les regarda.

Quand ils eurent fini, le brun le regarda dans les yeux pendant que le roux se rhabillait. Trowa fit un clin d'œil à Quatre et fit monter le roux dans sa voiture.

Quatre les suivit en moto. Trowa les emmenait dans un parc, près de l'autoroute, la chaleur de l'été leur permettrait de baiser dehors.

Quatre gara sa moto à côté de la voiture, la cala et descendit.

« Voila le dernier membre de la soirée.

Le roux regarda Quatre, visiblement inquiet, mais eut un sourire rassuré. Il doutait que le blond ne puisse lui faire du mal vu son gabarit.

Trowa recommença à câliner le roux puis se pencha sur lui.

« Cet homme adore se faire sauter… il aime tous, il ne refuse rien… Vas-y, je te l'offre.

Parfois, Trowa « l'offrait » à des inconnus. Il regardait Quatre se faire sauter, puis participait à son tour. Quatre aimait ça du moment que Trowa le touchait aussi.

Il ferma les yeux quand le roux arracha ses vêtements, il se concentra sur autre chose quand une verge fine s'enfonça dans sa bouche, couverte d'un préservatif à la framboise.

Il serra les dents quand le roux le prit comme un sauvage, s'enfonçant brutalement en lui, déformant son corps, le baisant sans se soucier de lui.

Il ne les desserra que pour prendre entre ses lèvres, la verge vibrante de Trowa, sans préservatif elle. Il se laissa faire puis, quand le roux fut partit, Trowa le prit contre le capot chaud de la voiture, s'enfonçant en lui avec des mouvements secs.

Quatre serra ses bras fins autours de son cou mais Trowa se dégagea.

« Combien de temps tu vas continuer comme ça ? Tu comprends pas que je m'en fous de toi, de ton cul… Tu pourrais te faire sauter par une équipe de foot que ça me ferait ni chaud ni froid…

« Alors pourquoi tu continues à me sauter ?

Trowa ne répondit pas, jouie en lui, le masturbant quand même. Des que Quatre eut éjaculé, il s'arracha de la moiteur de son corps.

Ils se rhabillèrent sans se regarder et rentrèrent chez eux.

Quatre se sentit mal, ce connard de rouquin n'y était pas aller de main morte.

Pourtant, il savait que le lendemain, il retournerait là-bas, allumerait Trowa et qu'ils baiseraient dans un coin sale.

Xxx

Réléna poussa un soupir de contentement. Elle avait finit les préparatifs pour la fêtes, dans deux jours. Elle était excitée, la pleine lune la rendait très fébrile.

Dans leur lit, Duo et Heero s'embrassaient. Elle grimpa sur le matelas, se colla à Heero et suça sa nuque. Lentement, la chaleur monta rapidement. Heero avait vaincu beaucoup de ses blocages.

Heero se tourna vers Réléna, il s'embrassa à pleine bouche. Lentement, il commença à se frotter contre elle, l'excitant. Elle écarta les cuisses.

Heero laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa poitrine, pinça les tétons, puis continua à descendre. Ses doigts passèrent sur sa culotte, sentant le tissu se mouiller sous son passage.

Il lécha ses doigts, frissonnant sous l'odeur et le goût. Il redescendit ses doigts, les plongea dans la fente humide. Réléna se cambra. Il les enfonça le plus loin possible, son pouce se posa sur son clitoris enflé. Il la masturba rapidement.

Duo les regarda un moment puis enjamba le couple, il se colla à l'autre côté de Réléna. Ils commencèrent à se frotter les uns contre les autres, dans un bruissement érotique.

Heero, se sentant prêt et la sentant prête, se positionna entre ses cuisses ouvertes puis la pénétra. Elle poussa un gémissement sourd. La sensation la propulsa dans un autre monde.

Duo se recula pour les regarder. Il enviait Réléna de se faire prendre par Heero, il aurait souhaité prendre ou se faire prendre par son amant mais, la vue d'une verge rendait Heero très nerveux, tendu.

Heero s'enfonçait lentement dans le sexe chaud de sa femme. Il serra les dents. Lentement, son bassin faisait des aller retours sans brusquerie.

Réléna se cambra, cria et jouie, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Faire l'amour avec Heero après des mois d'abstinence la rendait folle.

« Duo… Duo… Viens !!

Le châtain n'attendait que ça, il se colla à son dos. Il caressa son anus. Elle eut un violent frisson. Heero, imperturbable, continuait de la prendre.

Duo enfonça deux doigts en elle, il dilata son anus de léger mouvement de poignet. Quand elle fut assez dilatée, Heero stoppa ses mouvements alors que Duo la prenait.

Les mouvements se coordonnèrent très bien, quand l'un rentrait, l'autre sortait. Réléna se contractait au maximum, enserrant les verges en elle.

Au bout d'un très long moment, Duo éjacula, la vision de ses amants dans cette position venait de lui brûler les reins.

Il se retira, embrassa le cou pale partenaire puis repassa de l'autre côté. Heero se tendit quelques secondes.

Il commença à l'embrasser, à le caresser. Sous ses attentions, Heero jouie très vite, en plusieurs jets de sperme, tremblant légèrement.

Il se retira, s'allongea sur le dos. Réléna s'assit à cheval sur le bassin de Duo. Elle frotta son pubis sur le ventre ferme, étalant le sperme mélangé de ses amants.

Duo la saisit par les hanches et l'empala sur sa verge vibrante. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière avec un grognement violent. Se servant de la puissance de ses cuisses, elle s'empala sur la colonne de chair vibrante. Heero les regarda, électrisé par cette vision.

Il caressa la poitrine ferme de sa femme, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps. Duo la masturba d'une main, l'autre, posé sur la hanche fine, glissa jusqu'à Heero et il saisit la verge raide.

Il masturba ses deux compagnons en même temps. Quand il sentit le sperme d'Heero s'étaler sur sa main, il jouie en elle. La jeune femme eut un moment de flottement avant d'avoir un orgasme qui la laissa pantelante.

Complètement dans les vappes, Heero et Duo se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Duo se colla à lui, il commença à l'embrasser.

Heero n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, il se sentait chaud, il avait envie de sentir Duo pénétrer ses chairs, de le prendre.

Il écarta les cuisses, donnant de petits coups de hanches à Duo, pour lui faire comprendre ses attentes.

Le jeune homme à la natte sentit une bouffé d'excitation monter du creux de ses reins. Il embrassa son amant.

Leurs hanches se mirent en mouvements, se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

Duo lécha rapidement ses doigts. Alors qu'il suçait sa gorge offerte, il les fit descendre le long du ventre, faisant bien sentir à Heero sa progression.

Il les posa sur son gland.

« Tu as envie de quoi ?

Heero saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de prendre l'autre main de Duo

Il enfonça le majeur dans sa bouche et enroula sa langue autour, le suçant avec des mouvements de tête très expressifs.

Duo comprit très vite ce qu'il voulait. Il laissa glisser la langue, de ses lèvres à son cou, puis descendit lentement, il prit un téton.

Il le mordilla presque brutalement avant de le lécher tendrement. Il glissa ensuite sur le ventre, s'attardant sur le nombril.

Sa bouche finit par se poser sut le gland. Duo resta immobile, relava timidement les yeux vers Heero.

« Ca va ?

Il eut un sourire, Réléna et Heero s'embrassait. Le garçon n'avait plus d'appréhension. Il l'avala le plus profondément possible, exerçant une violente pression.

Il resserra les dents, pour que le brun les sentent frotter contre la peau fine. Il le suça, aspirant le plus fort possible.

Heero se tendit. Ses dents se refermèrent sur les lèvres de Réléna. Il la mordit jusqu'au sang quand il éjacula, assez rapidement.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas.

Duo se recula, un filet de sperme coulant de sa bouche. Il s'avança sur eux. Les deux autres le léchèrent.

«Heero…

Un murmure, juste un souffle. Le brun ne se tendit presque pas. Son corps se calma presque instantanément.

« Heero… Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave…

Un silence, long, angoissant.

« Heero…

Le brun le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur brillait. Duo sentit son érection augmenter encore un peu.

Il vit, comme dans un rêve, les cuisses d'Heero s'ouvrir, son corps se cambrer, l'accueillant entre.

« Heero…

Duo lécha ses doigts, les mouillant abondamment.

« Ca va aller…

Il en glissa un dans le corps étroit. Heero posa la tête sur les cuisses de Réléna, poussant un bruit indéfinissable. Il ressemblait à une vierge.

Il glissa le second, les faisant par la suite, tourner de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche pour distendre les muscles.

Dans un réflexe du traumatisme, ces derniers se contractèrent, les pressant en lui. Duo commença à les faire entrer puis sortit très lentement, à tel point qu'Heero finit par donner des coup de hanches de plus en plus fort pour les sentir en lui.

« Encore…

Souffle, murmure, gémissement… Coup de hanche…

« Je te veux…

Duo retira ses doigts, il posa son gland contre l'anus et le pénétra, un coup rapide, un glissement fluide.

Un cri, bref, un tremblement convulsif, un gémissement de plaisir. Duo commença à bouger lentement, son sexe pénétrait lentement l'anus ouvert.

Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent en grand, un tremblement traversa tous ses muscles. Duo eut un sourire, il savait Heero réceptif mais pas avec cette passion.

Il lui passa une main sous les fesses, les soulevant légèrement, le rendant plus étroit.

« Tu es si beau…

Toujours des murmures, seulement de murmures, pour ne pas briser cette fusion de leurs âmes.

Duo lui caressait la poitrine. Il le prenait avec une tendresse folle, l'effleurant de ses doigts. Il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Il jouie, d'un dernier coup de hanche toujours si lent. Heero, perdu dans ses pensées, donna un violent coup de rein. Duo lui saisit la verge et le bloqua, l'empêchant de jouir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Chut…

Duo se retira très lentement, il allongea Heero sur le côté. Il se coucha ensuite contre son dos, se masturba rapidement. Il enfonça deux doigts dans l'intimité encore distendue de son amant.

Ses doigts plongeaient au plus loin de lui, cherchant sa prostate. Réléna s'allongea en face de lui, ses hanches pressées contre celle de son mari.

Quand Duo appuya sur la bosse, Réléna étouffa son cri de plaisir de ses lèvres.

Duo retira ses doigts, se positionna et le pénétra. Son sexe entra facilement.

Réléna se tourna. Elle s'appuya contre Heero, se mettant en cuillère contre lui. Duo masturba Heero quelques secondes. Réléna se recula, posa ses fesses sur le bassin d'Heero.

Manipulé par Duo, le sexe d'Heero plongea dans le sexe de Réléna. Il y eut un moment de flottement, le besoin des corps de s'accorder les uns les autres.

Heero ne sentait plus son corps, il ne sentait plus rien. Juste une moiteur, une chaleur dans tout son bassin. Il se laissa faire. Duo prit les commandes.

Une main sur la hanche d'Heero, l'autre sur celle de Réléna. Il commença à bouger, entraînant, Heero qui prenait Réléna. Leurs corps bougeaient en harmonie, lentement.

Chaleur, moiteur…

Heero poussa un cri quand les mouvements se firent désordonnés. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de Duo. Ce dernier put le prendre comme il le voulait.

Heero posa sa main sur le sexe de sa femme, l'autre sur sa poitrine.

Pendant qu'il lui pinçait les tétons, son autre main, se glissa sur son clitoris dans un mouvement rapide et saccadé, plus vraiment habitué.

Elle se cambra. Son corps se contracta sur Heero, enserrant sa verge dans un étau de muscle.

Soumission… Passion… Contraires… Ressemblances…

Heero cria, mordant les doigts que Duo lui présentait à sucer. Il fut le premier à jouir. Il donna les derniers coups de rien brusquement, prenant Réléna avec passion, puis, sans se contrôler, il éjacula.

Devant sa contraction, Duo eut un mal fou à se retenir. Il continua un moment puis, sans se contenir plus longtemps, il éjacula en de long jet de sperme.

Il y eut un silence seulement coupé par la respiration saccadé des trois amants.

Le sexe mou d'Heero glissa hors du corps de sa femme. Duo le relâcha lui aussi et ils restèrent les uns contre les autres, sans boucher, respirant leurs odeurs mélangées.

Amour… Passion… Fusion… Respiration calme dans une chambre sentant le sperme, la sueur et le sexe…

La lune disparaît derrières les premiers rayon de soleil pâle, allumant la chambre d'une rayon rose et jaune pâle, éclair de lumière dévoré par les ombres mourantes de la nuit…

Ils s'endormirent les uns contre les autres, dans le calme du jour naissant.

Xxx

Quatre sursauta. Un homme venait de poser sa main sur son épaule. Il était beau grand, musclé, bronzé, des yeux vert terne et des cheveux plat.

Quatre le regarda. L'homme lui paya un verre, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Quatre devina très vite ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Il regarda Trowa qui laissait un mec en chaleur se frotter contre lui et accepta de suivre l'inconnu à l'extérieur.

L'homme le plaqua contre sa voiture. Les oreilles de Quatre vibraient encore. Il laissa cet étranger s'incruster entre ses cuisses.

Il réalisa soudain que ce serait la première fois qu'il se ferait sauter sans que Trowa ne soit la. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, sans réagir vraiment, ce qui semblait plaire à cet homme.

Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, les refermant fermement sur le cuir chevelu, le tirant en arrière.

Quatre étouffa un gémissement de douleur. L'autre eut un sourire pervers.

« Tu sais, tu es vraiment mignon…

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Sans ménagement il balança Quatre sur la banquette arrière. Il monta au volant et démarra la voiture.

Il roulait vite, serrant les virages. A l'arrière, quatre ferma les yeux très fort, il ne voulait plus souffrir. S'éloigner de Trowa serait la meilleure des solutions.

La voiture freina devant un immeuble sans prétention. L'homme sortit, lui tendit la main et l'emmena.

Quatre ne prit de plaisir, l'homme était pourtant doux, attentionné, il lui fit l'amour avec une tendre sauvagerie.

Au matin, ils déjeunèrent ensemble, parlèrent. Il ramena Quatre au centre ville, lui proposant de se revoir le soir, même heure, même endroit.

Le blond accepta. Ce soir, il finirait sa « relation » avec Trowa et en commencerait une avec cet homme. Quand la voiture démarra, Quatre se retourna brusquement.

« Attends ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

Une femme se retourna sur lui, l'air choqué.

Xxx

Réléna dansait entre les convives, donnant à chacun un mot gentil, remerciant pour les cadeaux, flattant les hautes personnalisées présentes.

Heero et Duo étaient assaillis par les hauts dignitaires, serraient des mains à la chaîne, beaucoup moins à l'aise que leur amante.

Les jumeaux jouaient dans leur parc, en gazouillant. Avec eux, il y avait deux autres enfants, une petite fille aux courts cheveux noirs bleu et un garçon aux cheveux blond.

Soudain, une personne s'assit à côté d'eux. Les deux amants se tournèrent vers l'inconnu, lassé d'avance à tenir leur rôle.

Ils firent un sourire charmant sénateur qui venait de signer un chèque de cent mille dollars pour chacun des enfants.

Heero se languissait du soir, que tout soit finit, qu'ils allient au lit pour se faire un câlin et plus s'ils étaient encore entiers.

Xxx

Quatre se sentait de plus en plus mal. L'image de Trowa, dansant avec cet homme lui brûlait les yeux et puis, il y avait cet homme. Il devait le voir dans quelques heures, dans quelques heures, il tournerait une page de sa vie.

Il se replongea dans son étude de compte. Ce soir, il changerait de vie. Trowa ne s'en formaliserait pas, il attendait ça depuis toujours.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il venait de détruire cet espoir fugace, illusoire, douloureux, que Trowa le retienne, que Trowa ne lui dise enfin « Je t'aime ».

Son nouvel amant était gentil, il parviendrait à l'aimer… C'était la seule solution, le mieux pour eux. Ils ne se verraient plus.

Une larme s'écrasa sur son livre de compte. Il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

Xxx

Heero se laissa tomber sur son lit, les jambes légèrement ouvertes. Duo avala sa salive avant de se laisser tomber lourdement à ses côtés. Il posa immédiatement la main sur la cuisse musclée d'Heero.

Ce dernier eut un frisson. Réléna était encore en train de se doucher. Les jumeaux dormaient.

Duo enjamba Heero et s'assit sur ses cuisses.

« Tu sais, j'ai envie de quelque chose de nouveau…

Heero se lécha les lèvres.

« On a déjà tous essayé…

Heero pensait que Duo venait sans doute d'inventer un nouveau jeu.

« Non… Heero, on a pas tous essayé… Il lécha l'oreille de son amant. J'ai envoie de sentir ça, il passa sa main sur le sexe raide d'Heero, ici.

Il frotta ses fesses contre la verge.

Heero déglutit.

« Duo… je n'ai jamais…

« Il y a un temps pour tout…

Duo enleva son haut, tout en se trémoussant sur les genoux de son amant. Il déboutonna la chemise d'Heero et fondit sur ses tétons, le mordillant. Quand il sentit le sexe raide d'Heero pointer entre ses fesses, il se recula.

Ses doigts tremblant d'excitation, il ouvrit le pantalon d'Heero, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il sortit un bout de langue et la passa sur la fente.

Heero donna un violent coup de hanche vers l'avant. Il ne résistait pas quand Duo lui faisait ça.

Réléna sortit de la salle de bain mais ne bougea pas, caché dans l'ombre. Elle voulait voir le dernier blocage d'Heero s'envoler.

Duo arracha son pantalon difficilement alors que sa bouche tétait le gland d'Heero.

« Heero, je veux te donner ma virginité… Jamais personne ne m'a…

Heero l'obligea à se redresser.

« On va le faire dans les règles alors.

Il le poussa sur le lit. Duo grimpa jusqu'à la tête du lit. Il écarta les cuisses sans vergogne.

« Vas-y, j'attends ce moment depuis des siècles…

Heero se plaça entre ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa langoureusement. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes, à la respiration erratique. Il les plongea dedans.

Duo referma ses lèvres sur les doigts et fit passer sa langue, l'enroulant autours. Il prenait un plaisir fou à les sucer. Heero, galvanisé par ces mouvements sensuels, lui arracha de la bouche.

Il les fit descendre très rapidement et le posa sur la verge raide. Il caressa seulement le gland, jouant avec la fente, l'excitant. Puis, sans lever son doigt du corps, il le fit glisser jusqu'à son entré vierge.

Duo se tendit. Il se sentait excité, la chaleur montait le long de son dos, lui envoyant des frissons indécents. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses, dans un geste totalement inconscient.

Heero lui fit un sourire charmeur. Son doigt s'enfonça dans l'anus, glissant sans rencontrer de résistance. Il fit aller et venir son doigt lentement.

Lentement, il glissa le second. Le corps de Duo s'écarta sans trop de difficulté. Il reprit son mouvement de pénétration sans gestes brusques.

Duo rejeta la tête en arrière, avec un bruit de gorge étranglé.

« Vas-y, je ne vais pas me casser…

Heero fit un mouvement ce ciseau. Le corps se contracta en réponse, cherchant à le repousser. Les muscles eurent une violente contraction.

« Chut…

Il en glissa un troisième et resta immobile. Les muscles se calmèrent lentement. Ils commencèrent à accepter la pénétration. Heero commença un nouveau mouvement de pénétration.

Il se pencha sur le visage de Duo. Il l'embrassa. Les hanches du natté se redressèrent. Il eut un grognement sourd. Les doigts d'Heero firent un mouvement de ciseau, s'écartant les uns les autres.

Duo se redressa.

« Vas-y ! Oh oui !! Vas-y !

Duo retomba sur le matelas, pantelant, tremblant, ses cuisses s'ouvrirent encore plus.

Heero se positionna, prit son sexe et ajusta son gland contre l'anus palpitant. Sans mouvement brusque, il s'enfonça en une seule fois dans l'anus de Duo.

Le natté étouffa un cri en plantant ses dents dans l'épaule ferme au dessus de lui.

Heero resta immobile, figé devant ces sensations. Prendre Duo ne ressemblait à rien aux sensations éprouvées quand il prenait Réléna.

Le corps de Duo n'avait aucun point commun, et cette verge, pressé entre eux le rendait fou. Il testa le corps sous lui en donnant un léger coup de hanche. La friction lui arracha un gémissement.

Duo rejeta la tête en arrière tout en poussant un soupir sensuel.

« Vas-y !! Encore… Encore…

Lentement, Heero commença à le prendre. Sa verge, enserré, pulsait dans le corps étroit.

Il sentait le jouissance se concentrer au même point, la sensation de picotement se concentrer dans son anus et sa verge. Il accéléra les mouvements, le prenant brusquement.

Seul le bruit de leurs respirations erratiques et de leurs chairs claquant l'une contre l'autre ne troublait le silence de la pièce. Heero embrassa Duo.

Il eut soudainement envie de lui faire mal. Il pinça brusquement un téton, puis le mordit, le tiraillant entre ses dents.

Duo haletait.

« Encore… encore… Encore… Fais-moi jouir…

Heero lui prit une jambe, la posa sur son épaule et donna un violent coup de rein. Il s'enfonça jusqu'au fond de Duo, l'ouvrant en plein.

Duo cria. Il se referma le plus possible.

« Prends-moi… Prends-moi… Encore… Encore… Encore…

Heero était dans un autre monde, il se sentait partir. Sa verge gonfla, il donna les derniers coups de reins plus lentement, plus doucement.

Duo lui mordit l'épaule violement, laissant la marque de ses dents puis lécha le sang.

« Prends-moi jusqu'à l'âme… Fais-moi mal…

Heero resta interdit quelques secondes avant d'enfoncer un doit en plus de sa verge. Duo jouie en plusieurs longs jets de sperme.

Heero poussa un cri, s'enfonça violement en lui avant de jouir, l'inondant.

Il retomba sur le corps accueillant du natté, retira son doit mais laissa sa verge en lui, profitant de sa chaleur.

Réléna entra dans la chambre. Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas.

« Et moi ?

Heero sortit de Duo qui grogna da désapprobation. Le brun s'allongea sur le dos, sexe raide, le masturbant. Duo eut un sourire.

Il s'allongea sur lui, dos contre son ventre. Il s'empala sur la verge d'un brusque mouvement de hanche.

« Viens bébé…

Réléna s'assit sur ses genoux, s'empalant sur la verge de Duo. Heero resta immobile. Il enfonça deux doigts dans l'anus de Duo. De son autre mais, il flatta les cuisses de Réléna avant de glisser sa main entre leurs corps.

Il enfonça deux doigts dans l'anus de Réléna.

« Allez-y… vous pouvez bouger…

Réléna se servit de la force de ses cuisses, s'empalant sur la verge de Duo, prenant un plaisir presque malsain à sentir ses deux hommes sur elle.

La jouissance vient beaucoup plus vite, les rendant fou de plaisir. Ils ruèrent les uns sur les autres.

De longues minutes plus tard, ils jouirent, criant, avant de s'affaisser les uns sur les autres.

Ils se défirent puis s'allongèrent les uns sur les autres.

Ils s'endormirent, blotti les uns contre les autres.

Dans la chambre voisine, Solo et Ichiro se réveillèrent avant de se rendormir, l'un contre l'autre.

Xxx

Quatre prit un verre au comptoir et attendit son nouvel amant.

Le garçon entra quelques minutes après. Ils burent un verre, dansèrent un moment puis, Trowa passa la porte. Il regarda Quatre dans les yeux, une lueur interrogatrice dans le fond des yeux.

Juste à ce moment, comme s'il se sentait menacer, le nouvel amant l'embrassa.

Trowa eut un mouvement de recul, ses yeux s'étrécissaient avec une lueur froide et mauvaise. Toute la soirée, il dansa avec les plus beaux spécimens de la boite mais quatre tient bon.

Quand il partit avec son nouvel amant, Trowa les suivit.

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

« Quatre… Et toi ?

« Quentin…

Quentin le poussa contre sa voiture et l'embrassa. Leurs langues se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, leurs bassins se mirent en mouvement.

Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Quentin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire connard ?

« J'embrasse mon mec. Ca se voit pas ?

« Ton mec ?

Quatre avait pâlit. Trowa se tenait devant eux, fou de rage. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« C'est ce que tu voulais Trowa. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir maintenant.

Trowa le regarda, ses yeux s'adoucirent un peu.

« C'est ton choix ? Il eut un sourire cruel en regardant Quentin de bas en haut, d'un air pervers et inquisiteur. Tu te sens de passer ta vie dans les bras d'un homme qui ne pourra pas te faire jouir ?

« Il me fait jouir.

Les yeux fuyant de Quatre n'échappèrent pas à son ancien amant.

« Il te baise avec tendresse pas vraie ? Il ne comprend pas ce que tu aimes, il ne comprendra pas… Rappelles-toi comment moi je te baises…

« Trowa, on peut pas, tu me fait du mal sciemment… C'est fini, je veux une vie normale…

Quentin regardait la scène d'un air détaché. Il connaissait Trowa de réputation. Il admirait Quatre de laisser tomber le meilleur baiseur des boite pour lui.

« Mais putain Quatre…

Trowa se sentait blessé. Avec ses conneries, Quatre lui échappait, il aurait du s'en douter. Il ferma les yeux. Ce serait mieux comme ça, il avait déshonoré le corps de cet homme de toutes les façons possibles.

« Bien… Alors, casses-toi… il décida de couper le dernier lien entre eux. En restant loin l'un de l'autre, ils ne souffriraient plus. Ton cul n'a plus aucun intérêt vu tout ce que je t'ai fait…

Il fixa Quentin qui se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.

« Toi, si tu veux le faire jouir, baisses le comme la chienne qu'il est… Il se laisse tout faire… Je lui ai tout fait, je l'ai offert à des hommes, je l'ai même fisté… Il se pencha sur l'oreille de Quentin, baissant le ton. Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tuerai. C'est la meilleure des personnes au monde.

Il se redressa, fit un sourire à Quatre.

« Si tu en a marre de lui, passe me voir… je te baisserai si fort que tu jouiras comme la chienne que tu es.

Quatre sentit enfin les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Je t'aimais Trowa… Même si tu étais le seul homme sur terre, je ne reviendrais pas vers toi…

Quentin comprit l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux. Un amour fort, tellement fort qu'il les détruisait. Il comprit que Quatre et Trowa souffrirait autant loin de l'autre que ensemble.

Des amours passionnels, comme celui de ses parents. Il décida de tout faire pour rendre Quatre heureux.

Il hocha la tête en direction de Trowa. Quatre monta sur sa moto, Quentin dans sa voiture et ils quittèrent le parking.

Des qu'ils eurent disparu, Trowa se pencha vers le sol et vomit. Il s'assit, tremblant et pleura. Il avait mal.

Il le savait que ça finirait comme ça. Il l'aimait trop pour leur bien. Mais, ce mec avait promis de prendre soin de lui. Il retourna dans la boite et leva une gosse qu'il baissa jusqu'au matin, violement.

Xxx

Réléna se réveilla en sursaut et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle vomit en se tenant à la cuvette, tremblante.

Elle remarqua qu'elle rendait plus de sperme que de nourriture. Heero entra. Il lui tient les cheveux, se collant à elle.

« Tu vas me baiser pendant que je vomis ?

« C'est une idée.

Il lui écarta les fesses d'une main, frotta sa verge contre son anus et la pénétra.

La jeune femme tira la chasse, referma le couvercle et se laissa aller contre. Heero la prenait sans à-coup, la faisant jouir comme une folle.

Elle le repoussa.

« Je veux Duo aussi.

Ils rejoignirent le lit. Elle enfourcha Duo, le prit en elle et laissa Heero la prendre.

Xxx

Trois semaines plus tard, il s'avéra qu'elle attendait un enfant. Odin et David, fou de joie, dansèrent dans le bureau.

Xxx

Quatre resta avec Quentin deux avant de revoir Trowa au baptême des jumelles de Réléna.

Ils firent l'amour dans le confessionnal et se remirent ensemble. Quentin les encouragea et les félicita.

Xxx

David et Odin laissèrent la direction de la société à leurs enfants pour s'occuper à plein temps de leurs quatre petits enfants.

Xxx

Ichiro et Solo, d'abord jaloux d'Hilde et de Mariemiya finirent par les accepter. Des lors, il l'y eut plus jamais de tranquillité dans le manoir.

Owari

Ca y est ! Fini ! Voila, merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout malgré le caractère un peu extrême de cette fic. Je suis déjà en train d'en écrire une nouvelle, plus déjanté, plus romantique aussi.

J'ai renoncé à écrire des suites de mes précédentes histoires. Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

How, j'avais déjà envoyé cette annonce et, ayant presque fait tous les couple demandé, je relance.

Pour m'aider dans mes histoires, si vous avez envie d'un couple en particulier, faites-le moi savoir. Je pourrais le glisser dans une de mes fics… Ca me donnes des idées d'histoire…

Merci encore et à bientôt.

Daki


End file.
